Hinata una nueva oportunidad
by Martindragneel
Summary: En unos de intentos del clan otsutsuki por conseguir el poder de kurama pero durante la pelea hinata muere pero hamura y hagoromo tiene pensado darle una segunda oportunidad a hinata Desarrollo lento Naruto no me pertenece
1. Prologo

No se que paso, apenas ayer todo era tranquilidad en un paseo familiar con mi esposo e hijos, pero ahora estoy flotando en un espacio oscuro y frio.

Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, donde esta mi querido naruto, mi pequeña girasol y mi pequeño tornillito, estaré muerta, este aa el limbo.

O ya recordé si me mataron, cuanto intente rescatar a naruto de esos tipos del clan otsutsuki, lo que mas me dolió, no fue la herida sino que no pude proteger a nadie, ni a mi querido primo neji, ni a mis bebes y ni a mi esposo, sigo siendo es chica inútil que no pudo cumplir su camino ninja de proteger a los que mas amaba, merezco la muerte lo único que lamento es que mis pequeños se sentirán tristes por mi muerte, y naruto se culpara por mi muerte pero no se puede cambiar nada mi destino esta sellado.

Estas segura princesa

Abrí los ojos lo mas que pude esa voz, me gire y estaban hay parado, rikudou sennin y hamura sama, los dos me miran con pena y compasión, pero lo mas importante es que por que estas aquí.

Disculpen pero que esta pasando-dije sorprendida

Lo que pasa princesa es que vinimos para hacerte una propuesta que te será muy interesante-dijo hamura sama tranquilo

No entiendo-dije en una mescla de curiosidad y confusión

Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que queremos darte un segunda oportunidad-dijo rikudou sennin tranquilo

Enserio, quiero decir es eso posible-dije sorprendida

Si en parte por que me siento culpable de que uno de mi descendientes te matara- dijo hamura con una mirada triste

entonces será antes de que me mataran- dije con emoción de pode ver a mi familia de nuevo

no será mas atrás unos. 28 años para ser mas exactos -dijo rikudou sennin

que pero porque-dije en sorpresa para que me quieren regresar a cuando tenia 5 años

por 3 simples razones la primera y mas importante para que seas mas fuertes tu y tu generación, por que los peligros que se avecina son mas poderoso de lo que se ah visto asta ahora

La 2 razón es para ayudes a naruto a mejorar su relación con kurama y su clan

Y la 3 razón algunas personas podrán ser salvadas y quien sabe nuevas personas nacerán, que dices aceptas- dijo rikudou sennin con seriara en sus ojos

Me quede muy pensativa si lo que dicen es verdad, muchas personas como mi primo neji, karin, jiraiya sama, y mi madre entre otras personas pueden ser salvadas pero.

Una pregunta, no es que no me agrada la idea pero, por que yo-dije con cierta duda en mi papel aquí

Tu tienes mas oportunidades de mejor el futuro, ademas no iras sola

rikudou sennin levanto su mano y de ella nación una bola de fuego azul con negro, se acerco y sin poder decir algo mas incrusto la bola de fuego en mi abdomen, grite de dolor cuando se estaba fusionando con migo ese fuego que daba una sensación de revolver mis entrañas

Cuando por fin la bola de fuego se metió dentro de mi caí de rodillas en el suelo tocándome la zona afectada y penas podía estar consiente asta que escuche a los dos acercándose y tocar mi cabeza, sentí que me estaban dándome una gran cantidad de chakra, y hamura sama me dijo

Se nos acaba el tiempo princesa, espero que esta vez aproveches mejor tu segunda oportunidad y te prepares para lo que viene nos despedimos

Dicho esto los dos se alejaron y hicieron unas poses se manos y se empezó a iluminar los dos asta que se hiso imposible de ver, seré los ojos y poco a poco perdí el conocimiento

Empecé abrir los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta que estaba oscuro, pero no como antes en ese limbo sino por la noche, me levante lo mas silenciosa que pude y me si cuenta que era mi cuarto de cuando era niña, mire a mi alrededor y me fije en mi mesita de noche donde abia un reloj y el calendario, decía 26 de marzo y lo que me dijeron hamura sama y su hermano entonces mañana nacía hanabi lo cuan yo tenia 5 años me fui al baño de mi recamara, prendí el foco y me mire en el espejo, no había duda era una niña de 5 años.

Apague el foco y me regrese a la cama mire el reloj en la mesita y decía los 11 de la noche y tome una decisión en esta segunda oportunidad lo are mejor y esta vez no tardare asta los 19 para caminar a lado de mi naruto, con esa determinación me dormí por que mañana tenia que dar la bienvenida a mi alocada hermanita

Fin del prologo


	2. capitulo 1 primeros pasos

Una semana después

Hinata regresaba a su habitación después de una sesión de entrenamiento con su padre en el dojo de la rama principal, ya era un poco tarde por que los entrenamientos de su padre aumentaron su intensidad después de pensar que ya era hora de que hinata empezara su formación como heredera a ser el jefe del clan para cuando sea el momento

Estoy cansada había olvidado como era otoosan de estricto en lis entrenamientos- dijo hinata un poco adolorida- sin mencionar que aun no me acostumbro a este cuerpo tan pequeño

Después de tomarse una ducha y relajarse un poco decidió meditar un poco para poder controlar mejor su chakra, para poder acostumbrase mejor a su nuevo cuerpo mas pequeño, se puso en posición de loto para empezar su meditación, pero de repente sintió que su conciencia era trasladada a otro lugar.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya no se encontraba en su habitación sino en un pradera con arboles de sakura, curiosa de por que estaba hay decidió investigar un poco el lugar, con forme avanzaba se daba cuenta de que era muy agradable y tranquilo el lugar, pero aun tenia la duda por que estaba aquí.

de repente una voz de escucho asiendo eco en el lugar- por fin me visitas niña- dijo una voz de una mujer adulta

Quien eres tu si se puede saber tu me trajiste aquí- pregunto hinata con firmeza por no saber con quien se encontraba en ese lugar

Vaya niña así le respondes a tu compañero de viaje, pero bueno si me quieres ver- dijo la voz con reproche en su tono

De repente una llamarada salió de la tierra, sorprendiendo a hinata que salto asía atrás y se puso en guardia para enfrentar a quien lanzo ese ataque, pero para su sorpresa el fuego empezó a ponerse azul con negro y tomar forma de un gato con dos colas y ojos de diferente color

Hinata estaba sorprendida porque ante ella estaba, una de las creaturas mas poderosa del mundo shinobi había visto el bijuu de dos colas, aun asombrada de la majestuoso bijuu que tenia enfrente decidió preguntar

Pero que esta pasando aquí o mejor dijo que ase aquí el bijuu de dos colas- dijo hinata

Por lo visto padre no te alcanzo a decir mucho de por que estoy aquí verdad- dijo nibi con cierta diversión de la reacción de la niña- en términos simples niña estoy aquí para ayudarte a lidiar con los cambios que puedan surgir

Cambios cuales cambios – dijo hinata mas confundida que nunca

Veras padre no te lo dijo pero me supongo que no le alcanzo el tiempo pero en términos simples, este pasado o mejor dicho este presente tendrá nuevos acontecimientos apartar de ahora en adelante, en pocas palabras el futuro que tu conocías a cambiado de manera inconclusa – concluyo el nibi con voz serena

No entiendo podría ser mas clara nibi san- dijo hinata confundida de la aplicación tan confusa del bijuu

Bueno es simple pequeña gatita, al ser un viajero del tiempo o al menos tu conciencia, sabes los próximos eventos a partir de ahora, me supongo que intentaras cambiar algún suceso para ayudar aun ser querido o amigo para mejorar su futuro o simple mente cambiar el tuyo a mejor, pero al hacer eso podrá cambiar algún suceso o crear otros eventos ajenos a tu línea de tiempo de donde provienes tanto buenos como malos- dijo nibi con tono serio para hacer ver a hinata de la situación el la que estaba.

Las palabras del nibi dejo muy pensativa de la situación en la que se encontraba, era claro que si quería ayudar a mejorar la vida de su futuro esposo o de salvar la vida de su primo neji podría no solo cambiar eventos importantes sino que crear evento mas peligrosos o de plano mortales en los próximo años, poco a poco se acordó de las invasiones que vivió como la propia gran guerra ninja donde de echo perdió a su querido primo, entre otras cosas aun con duda de como podía evitar eventos muy dolorosos e importantes sin cambiar tanto el futuro donde la paz y la prosperidad fue alcanzada, le pregunto a nibi – y que sugieres para afrontar lo que se avecina nibi san

El nibi arqueando una ceja dijo con- no quieres no sabes que hacer, no has planeado algo para lo que pueda pasar, entonces que has ello en toda esta semana en la que as regresado a este tiempo- dijo con incredulidad

bueno es que estado muy distraída por lo que esta pasando ahorita en mi casa- dijo hinata avergonzada

y En que se podría saber- dijo nibi

Bueno no te voy a mentir que e estado muy feliz de ver a mi okasan viva otra ces y estar demasiado nostálgica de verla mi mama y a mi recién nacida hermana me recuerda mucho a mi- dijo hinata avergonzada de las palabras de bijuu de no darse cuenta de la citación en la que se encontraba

En que sentido nostalgica – dijo nibi curiosa del tema de su nuevo compañera

Bueno por que me recuerda cuando tuve a mis 2 bebes y boruto y a himawari, me acorde lo feliz que estaba de tener a mis hijos, en especial a mi hija que es la segunda, ver a mi okasan y mi hermana me hiso en recordar a mis hijos y anhelo de tenerlos otra ves en mis brazos de nuevo por eso y aparte de entrenar de nuevo mas exhaustivamente pare recobrar mi nivel anterior y superarlo- finalizo hinata su motivos de lo distraída que estaba

O entiendo ese punto debe ser difícil para ti no tenerlos ahora vedad- dijo el nibi con compresión

De echo pero bueno dejemos ese tema para mas tarde por que no nos presentamos, mucho gusto soy hinata hyuga en un futuro uzumaki, y usted como se llama- dijo muy cortes hinata pero a la vez alegre

Mucho gusto niña soy matatabi el gato de dos colas es un placer- dijo matatabi de igual manera

O que mucho gusto matatabi san y ahora que hacemos- pregunto hinata

Solo dime matatabi no tienes que ser muy formal, por el momento tienes que Salir de tu espacio mental para que bayas a comer y no levantes sospechas, después podemos planear o si quieres preguntarme mas cosas que te quedaron dudad con gusto te lo respóndete – finalizo matatabi

Y como salgo de aquí – pregunto con curiosidad

Solo concéntrate en el exterior lo mismo pasa para venir solo visualiza tu espacio mental cuando medites y entraras

Hinata huso lo que le indico la bijuu y salió de su espacio mental al ver el reloj en la mesita de noche de su cuarto se dio cuenta de algo, apenas había pasado 2 minutos después de Haber empezado a meditar eso le sorprendió, también noto que faltaba una media hora para la comida y aprovecho ese tiempo para anotar en un pergamino lo que tenia que hacer para tener un plan de que hacer para lo que se avecinaba

4 días después

era de noche en konohan, hinata estaba alistándose para dormir con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada soltando risitas cada 5 segundos de lo emocionada que estaba.

Flashback

hoy temprano en la mañana cuando daba un paseo vio a su amado futuro esposo naruto, sin dar ese cuenta tomo su viejo habito de espiar a naruto y con forme lo veía desde las equinas de donde se escondía recordó como lo trataban antes, se propuso a cambiar eso en lugar de esconderse decidió hacer lo que debió ser siempre esta a su lado en momentos difíciles.

Cuando naruto fue a un parque a ver si querían jugar con el todos los niños se fueron por ordenes de sus padres, esto entristeció mucho a naruto y se sentó en el columpio con la mirada abajo queriendo llorar por lo solo que estaba, hinata a lo lejos no podía seguir viendo esa escena por mas tiempo y se acerco a naruto de manera silenciosa asta que estaba cerca de el empezó a caminar normal, cuando estaba a su lado hablo con un tono amable y un poco de emoción a ver otra ves a su naruto

Hola – dijo hinata alegre

O hola que pasa – digo naruto sorprendido pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por que alguien le hablo sin insúltalo

Bueno quería saber si quisieras jugar con migo – dijo hinata esperando una grito de naruto

Claro que si ttebayo – dijo muy alegre de que alguien quería estar con el para jugar un rato

Paso casi toda la mañana jugando con naruto asta que se hiso la hora de la comida y se hicieron la promesa de jugar mañana en la tarde en el mismo parque, el día paso sin ninguna novedad asta que la noche

Fin del flashback

Ya preparándose para dormir decidió acostarse y entrar en su espacio mental con matatabi para platicar del lo que iban a ser de ahora en adelante

Si que ya sabes que hacer niña – dijo el bijuu acostada en la hierva abriendo un ojo para verla

Si perdón por interrumpir la siesta pero creo que ya se que debemos hacer- dijo hinata seria

Y eso seria – dijo matatabi curiosa del tema

Primero entrenar para aumentar mi condición física y poder hacer todas mis técnicas por si en algún momento tenga que pelear contra alguien , segundo reforzar mi relación con naruto para que pueda mejorar mas rápido su entrenamiento y que no este tan solo y 3 necesitaremos aliados de peso en la aldea para poder hacer varias cosas- dijo hinata detallado su plan

Mmm veo que ya sabes que hacer y me supongo que necesitas ayuda para algo en algo especifico a quien quieres que sea tu lado por el momento- dijo matatabi mirándola con los dos ojos

Simple al lord hokage- dijo hinata con obviedad – pero no le puedo decir quien soy realmente

Por que no así seria mas rápido no crees con decirle varias cosas que pasen en el futuro será fácil convencerlo- sugerido matatabi con duda por lo que quería hacer su jinchuriki

Fácil en esta época si no mal recuerdo el danzo y algunas de sus acciones que perjudicando barios eventos un ejemplo la masacre uchiha, y sin los rumores que se decían después de su muerte tenia anbus de raíz infiltrados en la oficina como ambus normales de protección al hokage, sise llega a enterar de lo que se del futuro ara lo que sea para tenerme bajo su poder, si que tengo que mostrarme al hokage de otra forma.

Se nota que as pensado en todo y entonces que propones- dijo matatabi intrigada de lo que propuso la niña

Bueno es simple lo primero necesito es una mascara- dijo sonriendo hinata

Continuara…


	3. capitulo 2 neko no kage

2 semana después

Después de tener claro lo que tenia que hacer hinata se puso a entrenar mas su cuerpo para poder presentarse ante el hokage, para solucionar su primer evento grande de la historia de konoha la masacre uchiha.

Lo que también paso en estos 2 semanas además de entrenar su cuerpo y podes hacer mejor sus técnicas mejor su relación tanto de naruto como también su relación con matatabi, con su relación con naruto se estaba yendo de maravilla asiendo se su mejor amiga lo cual le así feliz a hinata de por dos razones, la primera para que ya no estuviera solo y este tan deprimido y la segunda era que ya entrando en la academia podía entrenar con el para que no fuera humillado por sasuke y el resto de su generación cosa que siempre le molesto en especial sakura.

Con matatabi su relación se hiso mas de amigas que de compañeras, todos los días ante de irse a dormir platicaba con ella un horas algunas veces para que iban a hacer con su plan otras para cosas triviales, también en esas platicas hinata le preguntaba cosas de su pasado para que pudieran conocerse mejor, algo que matatbi aun no quería hablar por que no se sentía cómoda con eso a lo cual hinata no insistía mas para no presionar al bijuu ya se sentia preparada para poder empezar a planear su encuentro con el hokage cuando paso algo improvisto o mejor dicho algo que olvido que pasaría con su familia.

Su madre enfermo de gravedad al estar tan concentrada en su entrenamiento y sus relaciones olvido ese acontecimiento cual deprimió de manera a hinata, su padre se ponía mas estrictos con ver a su madre por mucho tiempo por miedo a lo que sea que tuviera no se contagiase a sus hijas, solo podía verla mínimo por 2 horas a su madre que cada día estaba mas débil y eso le partía el corazón, no quería perder otra ves a su madre pensaba en como salvarla pero ella no estudio nada de ninjusu medico para ayudar a su madre, sabia lo básico para curar cortes leves o moretones pero de hay nada,

Era viernes su padre se iría a un pueblo cerca de la frontera del país del fuego a buscar un medico reconocido de curar enfermedades, deprimida salió a dar un paseo y se fue a las cabezas de los hokages.

Era junto con naruto su lugar favorita parea reunirse con su naruto kun aun se sentía extraña de decirle así a naruto después de años de decirle mi naruto o cariño o querido pero tenia miedo que se le saliera en algún momento y hacerse un poco incomoda su relación con naruto que apenas empezaba, o que se le saliera en frente de su padre que apenas y le dejo ser su amiga con la condición de no tomas clases extra de demás cosas que ella no quería pero todo por su naruto lo que fuera.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien le hablaba

Hina-chan - grito naruto a la distancia corriendo

O hola naruto- kun como estas – contesto hinata un poco animada necesitaba hablar con alguien para relajarse la situación de su madre y pensar en otra cosa.

Como sigue tu madre esta mejor- pregunto naruto preocupado un poco con la situación de la mamá de hinata.

No muy bien pero gracias por tu preocupación naruto-kun- dijo hinata calmando un poco a naruto

Y así pasaron hablando platicando un buen rato asta que decidieron dar un paseo para relajarse un rato, pasaron dos horas asta que hinata se le hiso prudente irse a casa a ver a su madre un rato, cuando naruto intentando escalar un árbol para bajar una manzana se callo y se corto el brazo al caer,

Estas bien naruto-kun – dijo hinata asustada de que le pasara algo grabe a naruto

Estoy bien hinata solo una cortadita pequeña nada que el futuro hokage no pueda manejar- dijo naruto con una sonrisa a una hinata preocupada para calmarla

SI bien la cortada no era muy grande hinata se acerco para curar a naruto antes que se le infectara, se acercaron a un rio que pasaba por hay y limpiaron la herida y quitarle la tierra, no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisita cuando naruto se quejo cuando le puso un ungüento cuando estaba guardando las cosas naruto exclamo.

Wow hinata que ungüento tan sorprendente me a curado al instante- dijo naruto sorprendido de lo rápido que se curo

De que hablas naruto-kun si solo..- la voz de hinata se fue apagando al darse cuenta algo que no había tomado en cuenta- perdón naruto- kun se me olvido que tenia clases de ética y ya se me hiso tarde- dijo con prisa hinata

O descuida- dijo naruto- te quería invitar a un nuevo restaurante donde sirven una comida deliciosa y además no me asen el feo, mejor vamos mañana

Ok adiós naruto-kun – salió corriendo lo mas rápido que podía al complejo hyuga

Sin esperan una respuesta hinata corrió todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, cuando por fin llego se metió a su habitación donde tendría la libertad y privacidad de hablar con matatabi sin que alguien se le quedara viendo raro, por que a veces ponía caras raras de sus platicas y no quería levantar sospechas o que la tuvieran como loca

Matatabi – grito hinata muy acelerada y ansiosa

Que pasa niña estaba tomado una siesta- dijo la bijuu con tono perezoso

una cosa yo al ser un jinchuriki como es exactamente como me curas- dijo un poco mas calmada

Bueno como tu sabes si nuestro "carcelero" muere nosotros también, si que para evitar eso mas que por molestia que por otra cosa, lo curamos mediante chakra- dijo matatabi con Calama

Si pero como lo ases exactamente- dijo hinata ansiosa de comprobar su hipótesis

Bueno simplemente por decirlo de una forma estimulamos su sistema inmunológico para acabar con lo que sea que los dañe y estimulamos las celular de las áreas afectadas para que se regeneren para que estén de nuevo en su forma original para evitar problemas futuros, y como efecto secundario ganan resistencia para evitar un nuevo contagio- explico matatabi a una hinata con una mirada pensativa

Una pregunta mas y si inyectar tu chakra a un persona enferma podrás curarla sin mucho esfuerzo o seria tardado- dijo hinata

Mmm depende de lo que tenga la persona, me supongo que todo esto es para ver si puedes salvar a tu madre- dijo entendiendo por donde iba el asunto de la niña

Si estuve pensando que si le pudiera inyectar un poco de tu chakra talvez podía ayudar a mi madre de no morir esta ves – dijo hinata en un tono de suplica para que aceptara el bijuu

Pudiera ser pero habría un problema- dijo matatabi asustando a hinata- dos de echo si lo pienso bien uno seria como lo arias sin llamar la atención dado que asta ahora en konoha no habido nadie que pudiera curar a tu madre, sin mencionar que te delatarías que no eres una simple niña de 5 años y lo segundo como arias introducir chakra a tu madre sin dañarla en el proceso-finalizo matatabi

lo segundo seria simple, lo primero hay que pensarlo bien por que de salir mal se pondrá muy problemático- dijo hinata muy seria

Y como arias lo segundo si se pudiera saber- dijo matatabi muy curiosa

Simple usando el puño suave para hacerlo -dijo hinata sorprendiendo a matatabi y antes de dejarla pregunta siguió hablando- uno de los principios básicos del puño suave es introducir cierta cantidad de nuestro chakra para estabilizar la red de chakra del oponente mediantes sus puntos de su red, esto ase que disminuya o aumente el flujo de chakra en ese sector asiendo difícil que pueda hacer jutsus o aumentar sus sentidos.

Pero también podemos dar un poco de nuestro chakra para reponer un poco a los que sufre agotamiento de chakra, si mi teoría es correcta podría dar un poco de tu chakra y poder sanar a mi okasan, claro que tendré que darle poco a poco para que no llamar la atención- finalizo hinata su plan

Analizando lo que su que su pequeña amiga tenia planeado, tubo que estar desacuerdo de que podía funcionar, dado que al ser una creatura echa de chakra podía analizar el cuerpo de la madre de hinata y poder reparar los daños de lo que pudiera dejar la enfermedad tras ser curada, pero había un inconveniente en todo este plan

Pero como lo aras, digo tu plan puede funcionar pero como lo aras si exponerte o llamar la atención- dijo matatabi con duda

bueno es hora de que el plan neko no kage se ponga en marcha- dijo hinata

12 de la noche

Una silueta femenina entraba a los perímetros del compuesto del clan hyuga, de 1,72 de estatura de cabello azul oscuro vestida con una gabardina negra con capucha y portaba una mascara ambu en forma de gato con líneas azules y con ojos azul neón con pupila felina

La mujer hábilmente se desplazo por los pasillos de la casa de la cabeza del clan, evadiendo a los guardias de la rama secundaria entrando por la ventana y abriéndola silenciosamente en la recamara del jefe del clan

Una ves dentro de la habitación acostada se encontraba kaori hyuga, la mujer que antes tenia facciones antes finas y redondas, ahora estaba mas pálida y demacrada por su enfermedad, acercándose lo mas silenciosamente para no despertar a la mujer ni tampoco avisar a los guardias que rondaban cerca, se acerco al sello que se encontraba en la pared y lo activo para que tuviera mas privacidad, dicho sello se utilizaba para cuando las parejas de casados o novios en algunos casos tuvieran la libertad de no ser espiados en momentos íntimos en especial si tu clan puede ver atraes de las paredes

Después de activar el sello se acerco a la mujer y empezó a descubrir el pecho de la mujer para poder tocar un punto cerca de corazón y empezar a transferirle chakra en para empezar a curarla, paso alrededor de 20 minutos kaori recupero un poco de color mas sano y un poco mas de volumen siendo un síntoma claro de lo que estaba funcionando el tratamiento, cuando termino el trabajo estaba echo la mujer encapuchada se empezaba a retirara de la cama a desactivar los sellos de privacidad asta que algo la detuvo

no quiero ser grosera en especial por haberme curado, pero se puede saber como entraste aquí y quien eres- escucho a una voz a su espalda con toque refinado pero firme

La encapuchada se giro lentamente para encontrase con kaori sentada en la cama recargada en el respaldo viéndola con sus ojos lavanda muy seria mente- vaya que ojos tan mas curioso tienes

Mmmm y eso lo tomo como un alago o sarcasmo teniendo en cuenta que los tuyos parecen de una persona ciega- dijo en todo sarcástico- veo que el tratamiento funciono

Aun no me a contestado la pregunta de como entro asta esta habitación- dijo un poco enojada kaori por el comentario de mal gusto de sus ojos

Bueno por donde entre por la puerta principal, asta un niño puede entra son tan despistados los guardias- dijo pícaramente la mujer

No se pase de graciosa con migo, con activar el sello del mueble que tengo al lado toda la rama secundaria estará aquí en menos de un segundo y arréstala por invasión a esta propiedad- amenazo kaori a la intrusa

Entonces por que no lo a activado, o me quiere preguntar algo- dijo con desinterés

Simple por que me curo de esta manera, quiero decir en secreto y sobre todo que pretende al curarme, por que por lo visto no tiene nada que ver con la aldea- declaro kaori

Simple estoy cumpliendo con la orden de mi amo o bueno el anterior- dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana ante la atenta mirada de kaori

Y quien es tu amo si se puede saber- pregunto con curiosidad

Uzumaki kushina – dijo la mujer dejando el shock a kaori al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga muerta ase años – bueno me despido de usted kaori- dono pero me tengo que ir

Espera como conoces a kushina, sobre todos quien eres- dijo saliendo se shock y con la intriga de como conocía a su amiga

Bueno como conozco a kushina- sama no se lo puedo decir pero mi nombre si – digo abriendo la ventana para irse y sin voltear dijo- es neko no kage

dicho esto salió del cuarto ante la mirada de la hyuga que tenia muchas dudas en la cabeza, mañana hablaría con su marido cuando regresara de esta situación, sin mas que hacer desactivo lis sellos y se metió en la cama par dormir un poco mas para mañana levantarse y pasar tiempo con sus hijas

continuara…

Mini Notas del autor

La mama de hinata asta donde yo se ni tiene nombre por lo tanto le puse uno


	4. Capitulo 3 el contrato de los gatos

Capitulo 3 el contrato de los gatos

Hinata entraba en su habitación después de curar a su madre, aun no podía creer de como actuó para despistar a su madre pero pare ser que funciono, hasta cierto punto no fue difícil actuar así después de todo hablo como si fuera su hermana menor hanabi.

Por mucho tiempo sintió un poco de celos de su hermana, en el sentido que podía hablar con quien sea y ser atrevida tanto en tono de broma como para llamar la atención a un chico que le interesara, además de que muy pocas beses se ponía nerviosa y si lo hacia podía no demostrarlo todo lo contrario a ella.

Después de quitarse todo el equipo y guardarlo en una caja con sello especial para evitar que lo vieran con el byakugan deciso la trasformación para aparecer en su forma de niña y se acostó para hablar con matatabi.

Bueno parece que funciono tu alocado plan y tengo que admitir que eres muy buena enfriándote y muy sigilosa, que tipo de entrenamiento tuviste para llegar a tal nivel de sigilo - dijo matatabi elogiando un poco a la niña y un poco curiosa del entrenamiento que tuvo en su anterior vida.

Bueno no se si pueda decir que acosar a naruto-kun por tantos años se pueda llamar entrenamiento, pero ayudo mucho en las misiones de espionaje- dijo hinata intentar justificar su acciones.

Entonces eras una niña acosadora maniática que espiaba a su enamorado secreto a todas horas y tenias en un pergamino todo lo que hacia el chico que te gusta- comento matatabi en tono divertido y un toque malicioso.

Yo no era una acosadora solo era muy tímida, además no era sakura también lo así y no era un pergamino era un diario- dijo hinata en modo de defensivo.

Bueno dejemos a un lado tu ese tema de acoso que aras ahora -dijo matatabi.

No lo se digo es obvio que papa empezara a investigar como alguien entro al compuesto sin ser visto o sentido por nadie, además de que la milagrosa recuperación de okasan será un punto de sospecha para todo el mundo- dijo hinata preocupada- sin tan solo tuviera mas ayuda.

Que acaso yo no soy de ayuda -dijo matatbi en tono de molestia.

No, no ni quise decir eso es solo que me refiero ayuda del exterior, como un espía en el los altos cargos o algo de ese estilo – aclaro rápido hinata para no molestar a bijuu.

Un espía dices - dijo matatabi pensando el lo que se refería hinata -creo que se como solucionar eso, pero será mañana otra cosa que debamos discutir o terminamos esta conversación.

Si de echo, algo que me di cuenta cuando estaba curando a okasan y active el sello en la pared se me ocurrió que seria bueno aprender Fūinjutsu, serian de mucha utilidad - digo hinata.

Pero ti ya sabes hacer sellos no -dijo matatabi confundida- digo el sello que tiene la caja para ocultar el traje lo hicisteis tu no.

No de echo esa caja estaba en los almacenes del clan secundario, algunos hyugas de la rama secundaria trabajaron como anbu un tiempo y el sello es del departamento de anbu, para mi desgracia el clan no tiene nada para desarrollar Fūinjutsu ya que se concentran en perfeccionar el taijutsu del clan - dijo con pesar hinata.

Y como le aras entonces para aprender Fūinjutsu sin que te regañen tu padres -pregunto matatabi.

Fácil ocupo dos cosa jutsu de trasformación y clones de sobra.

Al día siguiente

Hinata esperaba un caos en la mañana teniendo en cuenta que su madre se curo de manera "milagrosa" , pero para su sorpresa estaba todo muy tranquilo su padre regresaba hoy a la aldea con el medico o en su defecto con medicamento para su madre, otro punto era su madre estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Hinata tuvo que sacar su mejor actuación de sorprendida de que su madre se curara, se paso toda la mañana platicándole a su madre de todo lo que habia echo durante el tiempo que estuvo en cama, después de un rato se fue a dar una vuelta por la aldea.

Se dio cuenta que era hora de la comida y decidió ir a ichiraku a comer ramen y de pasada ver a naruto, dicho y echo naruto estaba comiendo en ichiraku muy feliz de la vida se sento a su lado y platicaron de cualquier cosa, esto le hiso recordad la primera sita que tuvo con naruto en su primera salida de novios y muchas salidas de familia porque ella sabia que aunque ella era su esposa el ramen era su primer amor.

Después de unas horas de platicas y risas se despidieron ya que hinata tenia que ir al campo de entrenamiento para ver que es lo que matatabi quería mostrarle, llego al campo de entrenamiento 8 se quedo explorando un rato el lugar después de todo tenia demasiados recuerdos de dicho lugar, el examen de la academia sus miles de horas de practica son su equipo y las de veces que simple mente se relajaba en ese lugar ya que era muy agradable.

Se fue a una zona poco visitada del campo de entrenamiento, dicho lugar era una cueva subterránea que descubrió por accidente cuando entrenaba con su equipo, era su lugar favorito para relajarse una ves llego hay se sentó en pose de loto y entro a su paisaje mental.

Bueno la estoy aquí ahora que - pregunto curiosa.

Bueno ahora dime te sabes los sellos para hacer una invocación – dijo el bijuu.

No se supone que debes tener un contrato ya firmado para poder hacer una invocación- dijo con duda hinata.

Si pero para tu suerte yo soy el líder del clan de los gatos – dijo matatabi con aires de grandesa.

Tu pero como -dijo hinata.

bueno como sabes los bijuu en si somos un ser echo de chakra, en cierta medida podemos afectar el ambiente o creaturas en los alrededores dependiendo del tiempo, antes que el cabeza de madrea de hashirama me capturada me establecí en una zona donde había muchos felinos en especial gatos, estos con el paso del tiempo aprendieron además de poder hablar como los humanos fuero capases de usar chakra de manera sobresaliente y crear barias técnicas de pelea así formando un clan de invocación y yo me convertí en su lider -explico matatabi a hinata.

enserio, pero como es que no e oído mucho de ese contrato de los gatos – pregunto hinata.

Porque muy pocos han pasado la prueba para poder firmar el contrato -dijo matatabi intrigando a hinata sobre la prueba pero antes de dejarla preguntar continuo – pero tu no necesitaras de hacerla ya me has demostrado ser acta para poder tener el contrato.

O gracias y como invoco gatos- dijo hinata.

Primero has los sellos de invocación mientras yo mando chakra para poder llamar a un representante del clan -dijo matatabi empezando a liberar un poco de chakra.

fuera del espacio mental hinata empezó a ser memoria de cuales eran los sellos de manos de las muchas veces que lo hiso naruto en las misiones, cuando los memorizo se mordió un poco el dedo y dijo hinata - jutsu de invocación – poniendo la mano en el suelo.

En el suelo salió una nube de humo, un gato negro con ojos verdes neón, tenia un chaleco color rojo y en la espalda tenia el símbolo de fuego de color azul, se le quedo viendo a hinata con cautela y pregunto – quien eres tu niña, como me as invocado sin tener negocio con nosotros.

Buenas tardes neko-san soy hinata hyuga y quiero firmar el contrato de su clan – dijo hinata.

Y tu te crees digna para firmar nuestro contrato, además aun no me as contestado mi pregunta como pudiste invocarme – volvió a decir el gato.

Bueno es que matatabi me ayu – no pudo continuar porque el gato la interrumpió iracundo

Humana insolente como te atreves de hablar con tanta igualdad de matatabi - sama – dijo el gato

Hinata no sabia que hacer para que el gato la dejar continuar su explicación cuando escucho la vos de matatabi un poco irritada por las quejas del gato – dijeme hablar un momento

Ok – hinata cerro los ojos y un segundo después los abrió mostrando que su color de ojos cambio, su ojo izquierdo se volvió de color verde y el derecho de color amarillo sus rasgos de la cara se tornaron mas felinos – kuro - chan de puedes callar y dejarla hablar – dijo matatabi

El gato conocido ahora como kuro se paralizo al no solo escuchar a la niña usar la voz de su líder sino que al sentir su chakra y ver sus ojos se comenzó a pensar que la niña en contenedor de su lider y sin contar que estaba enpjada pir el tono que uso – matatabi - sama es usted – dijo kuro temeroso

Valla por lo menos reconoces a tu líder ahora que te parece si tras el maldito contrato y dejas de perder mi maldito tiempo – dijo matatabi enojada asustando mas al pobre gato

El gato asintió y trago el pergamino donde se firmaba el contrato de el clan de los gatos, hinata lo desenrollo y se dio cuenta de lago solo había cuando mucho 3 personas que había firmado el contrato, lo cual hiso entender que muy poca gente había podido pasar la prueba que ponían para poder firmarlo.

Kuro le explico que tenia que poner su nombre completo y huellas alado del ultimo nombre de la lista usando su propia sangre, estaba apunto de poner su nombre cuando cedió cuenta de algo, si ponía su nombre iba a levantar muchas dudas de como consiguió el contrato aparte su usaba la ayuda de algún gato cuando usaba su alter ego sin mencionar que si alguien viera el contrato i no veían a otro nombre conocido además el de ella seria descubierta.

Además tenia que usar un nombre para su alter ego ya que si el hokage o alguien que necesitara relacionarse mucho tenia que usar un nombre falso, se quero pensando un rato asta que matatabi hablo en su cabeza Tsukino Serafimu – ya pensé en eso que te parece y lo de la huellas yo me encargo de modificar un poco las tuyas – dijo para tranquilizar a hinata

Ya solucionado el nombre hinata firmo el contrato y kuro empezó a hacer una pequeña introducción en las especialidades el clan, kuro explico que el clan se centraba el técnicas de sigilo, espionaje y en las artes del asesinato en las sombras, cualidades esenciales para un anbu.

Esto a hinata le ayudaría muchísimo en especial para conseguir a su primer objetivo reforzar ciertas partes del sistema de konoha y que mejor que empezar ahora a moverse

Kuro – san podías ayudarme en lago – dijo hinata para empezar a decirle lo que necesitaría para su encargo

Cuarto de hinata 12 de la noche

Se estaba alistando para acostarse y descansar de un día agitado en especial por que acababa de usar el los clones de sombra para aprender mas rápido el Fūinjutsu y no pensaba el dolor de cabeza que le daría por usar 2 y disiparlos de golpe.

Toda la información que tenían los clones llego de golpe a ella y le dio un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable, tenia que darle merito a naruto por hacer docenas de ellos y soportar la información que le regresaba de golpe no le extrañara que siempre estuviera cansado el pobre, se metió en la cama y espero que mañana sea un poco mas tranquilo así relajarse un poco antes de su futura aparición de como kage

Al dia siguiente

Hiashi Hyuga no era un hombre escéptico en algunas cosas, cuando de regreso a konoha con la medicina que ayudaría a su esposa le llego un mensaje de un mensajero del clan diciéndole que su esposa estaba mejorando y que necesitaba su presencia.

Muchos de sus compañeros de viaje dijeron que era un milagro pero el no lo vio así había algo mas, si bien estaba aliviado que su esposa estaba mejorando, eso no quitara que fue demasiado sospechoso de que su mujer estuviera casi muriéndose a estar sana de repente, teniendo en cuenta que había visitado a cada medico de konoha y sus alrededores y nadie pudo ayudar mucho a su esposa era muy claro que alguien le había ayudado.

Llego a la aldea e medio día con muy ansioso de llegar a casa y ver con sus propios ojos a su familia y en especial su esposa. Tardo 20 minutos en llegar a casa y se dirigió a la casa el jefe del clan al llegar su hija hinata lo recibió muy feliz le dio un abrazo que tomo de sorpresa a hinata y se dirigió a buscar a su esposa

Fue a la cocina donde se escuchaba un poco de ruido y al entrar hay estaba, kaori asiendo la comida sintió la mirada de alguien al girar vio a su esposo y con una sonrisa le hablo – o ya regresaste cariño apenas estoy – no pudo terminar de hablar kaori por el abrazo que recibió de su esposo.

Hiashi abrazo a su esposa con fuerza de que estuviera bien y soltando unas pocas lagrimas, estaba muy feliz, todo el estrés que cargaba desde ase semanas se fue y pudo relajarse, pero sobretodo sus miedos se fuero el miedo de perder a otro ser que mas amaba

No había pasado mucho tiempo del caso hyuga como lo llamaban la gente, y aun tenia una depresión de la muerte de su hermano gemelo que se sacrifico por el y dejo a su hijo solo, además de no poder ver a la cara a su sobrino por la vergüenza de por su culpa perdió a su padre.

Ya hiashi todo esta bien que te parece si comemos y nos ponemos al corriente – dijo kaori tranquilizando a su esposo, así pasaron la tarde platicando y pasando el rato en familia como ase mucho que no lo hacían.

Hinata estaba por irse a su habitación cuando su padre la detuvo – hinata mañana temprano retomaremos tu entrenamiento para ponernos al corriente – dijo hiashi con tono calmado pero serio.

Cariño no seas tan estricto apenas es una niña de tres años aun esta creciendo tómatelo con calma – dijo kaori tratando de convencer a su esposo de ser un poco mas flexible sobre el entrenamiento.

3 años, hinata se quedo en shock como que tres años se supone que rikudo sennin le dijo que regresaría cuando tenia 5 años aparte su hermana ya nació y se llevaban 5 años de diferencia, además si bien es cierto que ere un poco bajita en su niñez y en su adolescencia creció algo no pensó que fuera de tres años además si eso es verdad.

Hina - chan estas bien tevés un poco pálida no te estarás enfermando verdad – dijo kaori preocupada de su hija.

No no okasan estoy bien solo tengo un poco de sueño eso es to bueno me voy a mi habitación – dijo hinata muy nerviosa y acelerada y sin mas se fue a su cuarto a hablar con matatabi para ver que estaba pasando.

Que le pasara a esa niña – dijo hiashi confundido

Ves lo que haces la has puesto nerviosa con lo del entrenamiento – dijo kaori cargando a hanabi y dándole formula por el momento – además cariño hay algo de lo que debemos hablar – finalizando kaori para poner la mirada muy seria.

Habitación de hinata

Solo llegar a la habitación hiso clones de sombra 2 para seguir practicando Fūinjutsu y otro para vigilar y avisarle si pasaba algo, se puso en pose de loto y empezó a entrar a su espacio mental.

Que pasa niña queria tomar una siesta – dijo un poco adormilada matatabi.

Que pasa, que pasa resulta que en lugar de tener 5 años tengo 3 si la memoria no me falla mi hermana menor es 5 años menor y ahora son 3 como es siquiera eso posible – dijo alterada hinata.

Eres un viajero del tiempo en miniatura de que te sorprende que tengas 3 y no 5, sin mencionar que ya cambiaste el pasado – dijo sin interés matatabi.

Si puede que tengas razón pero eso no quita que mi hermana naciera 2 años antes – dijo hibata un poco mas calmada

Mmm bueno es que los jutsu de espacio -tiempo son algo complicados de entender en especial el que eso mi padre – dijo matatabi reflexionando un poco

Por que lo dices – pregunto hinata

Bueno en si los viajes en el tiempo es que la persona viaja a su pasado pero lo ase como una persona mas, es decir si por ejemplo una persona de 30 años viaja cuando tenia 10 su yo de 10 años sigue estando hay solo que su yo de 30 años modifica las cosas para que su futuro cambie a mejor o si lo arruina a peor – dijo matatabi explicando un poco a hinata y continuo – peri en esto caso es diferente un método mas complicado

Que tan complicado – preguntoq hinata asiéndose una vaga idea por donde iba el asunto

Nosotras viajamos al pasado con el jutsu de rencarnación divina, dicho jutsu funciona de aquel que lo usa puede hacer viajar su esencia al pasado y fusionarse con su yo del pasado por lo general no hay grandes cambios.

Entonces que paso – dijo hinata mas calmada pero pensativa

Simple yo estoy aquí, no se te hiso raro que yo estuviera aquí y no – fue interrumpida por hinata.

En kumogakure con tu anterior jinchuriki Yugito Nii – dijo hinata entendiendo donde iba el asunto.

Exacto pero yo estoy aquí adentro de ti en lugar de yugito y eso hiso que la realidad se alteraba y para compensar algunas cosas tuvo que cambiar otras en consecuencia tu hermana nació 2 años antes – termino de explicar matatabi.

Entonces todos los recuerdos de los eventos que yo viví en mi vida pasada por así decirlo ya no sirven para nada ya que todo cambio – dijo hinata muy preocupada

No necesaria mente por lo que hemos visto han pasado tal y como recordabas, pero si hay que estar pendientes si hay cambios que puedan ser problemáticos – concluyo matatabi – por el momento sigamos con el plan y conforme se desarrolle las cosas veremos como proceder.

De acurdo creo que hoy me iré a dormir temprano, y mañana empezaremos haber como podemos presentarnos ante el hokage – finalizo hinata para salir de su espacio mental

Ya afuera de su espacio mental hinata vio que no había pasado ninguna novedad esta ves para no sufrir un dolor de cabeza deciso los clones uno por uno en un intervalo de 5 minutos y vio la hora y eran las 9 de la noche, si bien era temprano estaba muy cansada y mejor se fue a acostar para mañana pensar mejor como tener una audiencia con el hokage.

Habitación de los padres de hinata

Kaori estaba acostando a la pequeña hanabi en su cuna que estaba en alado de la cama principal, mientras terminaba de contarle a su esposo que estaba sentado en un costado de la cama matrimonial lo que sucedido con su visitante hace unos días, decir que hiashi tenia una cara de incredulidad era decir mucho.

Esto es muy preocupante si lo que dices es todo lo que pudiste ver entonces estamos en serios problemas – dijo hiashi muy preocupado

Lo se – dijo kaori mirando a su esposo igual de preocupada – no solo se infiltro a la casa principal de un clan especializado en rastreo y combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin ser detectada, sino que era un anbu extranjero que pudo evadir las patrullas anbu que rodean la muralla de la aldea – termino de decir sentándose en su lado de su esposo.

Por el momento descansemos por hoy ya mañana tendremos una audiencia con el hokage para tratar este asunto, y por lo visto tendremos que aumentar un poco la seguridad de el complejo y de hinata – dijo hiashi preparandose para dormir

Crees que kumogakure tenga algo que ver con todo esto – dijo kaori con miedo después del intento de secuestro de hinata y la ejecución del hermano de su esposo se puso muy paranoica de que ninjas de kumo estén intentando otro secuestro.

No descartaría esa posibilidad por el momento hablemos con el hokage y según que salga de esa reunión tomaremos las precauciones para cualquier situación – concluyo hiashi metiéndose en la cama y descansar.

Kaori leído la razón a su esposo y se metió en la cama también y se dispuso a descansar mañana seria un día muy agitado y necesitaría energía para afrontarlo.

Continuara

Nota del autor

Algo que tengo que aclarar es que

primero a naruto y los demás no los mencionare mucho asta que entren en la academia para desarrollar un poco

Segundo puede que se pueda ser un poco lento al principio pero es para platear bien la situaciones que se presentaran

Es todo por ahora nos vemos en la próxima y si quiere comentar o sugerir algo póngalo en los comentarios nos vemos


	5. Capitulo 4 el hokage

Capitulo 4 el hokage

3 día siguiente

hinata se había pasado toda la mañana pensando en como podía tener una charla con el hokage sin llamar la atención y sobre todo sin alertar a danzo de su presencia, aparte de que tenia que pensar de que decirle al hokage para que le creyera que era una aliada. Estaba terminando de cambiarse para su sesión de entrenamiento de puño suave con su padre cuando de repente de una nube de humo apareció kuro con un pergamino atado a su espalda en el escritorio del cuarto.

Buenos días hinata - sama – salido el gato inclinando un poco la cabeza

Buenos días kuro -san que se te ofrece – dijo hinata esperando que el pergamino que tenia el gato fuera lo que le había pedios

Bueno hinata - sama solo quería entregar lo que me había pedido – dijo Kuro para dejar el pergamino en el escritorio y volteando de nuevo a hinata – otra cosa que necesite.

De echo si necesito que vigiles al hokage y me digas cuando este solo o con poca vigilancia y también necesito que reúnas un grupo de tres gatos expertos en el espionaje – dijo hinata

De acuerdo hinata – sama sin mas me retiro – dijo kuro desapareciendo en una bola de humo

Después de crear 3 clones y decirles que estudiaran el pergamino y tener cuidado de los rondines la rama principal se dirigió al dojo de la casa para su sesión matutina con su padre, mientras entrenaba con su padre estaba un poco preocupada de si lo que tenia en mente tendría resultados y mas de la conversación que tubo matatabi sobre su sello.

Al parecer el sello de jinchuriki era distinto al de los demás ya que este no aprisionaba al biju y trasmita su chakra para el uso de su del jinchuriki, por lo visto este permitía a hinata tomar el chakra de matatabi para poder crecer a una edad de 20 años y tener un aumento de las habilidades tanto en reacción como en potencial sus técnicas de puño suave, pero tenia un pequeño problema no podía mantener la trasformación mas de 5 minutos ya que sobrepasar ese tiempo traía como resultado un desgaste demasiado alto ya que su cuerpo era de una niña de tres años y aun cuando matatabi podía curarla tardaba mínimo 3 horas y en batallas largas era peligroso.

Aunque matatabi concluyo que cuando crezca o fortalezca su cuerpo podía aumentar el tiempo de la trasformación y menos desgaste físico pero era mas una teoría que un echo solo el tiempo diría pero almenos tendría que arriesgarse por le momento.

Hinata no te distraigas en un enfrentamiento real no da lujo de distraerse – dijo hiashi serio mientras con un bastón pegaba en la pierna soporte de hinata mandándola al suelo.

levantándose hinata decidió que mejor se concentrara en el entrenamiento después pensaría como manejar lo demás.

3 horas despues

Después de una ducha rápida y deshacerse de los clones para no sobresaturarse de la información que recibiría si los dejaba mas tiempo hinata estaba paseando por la aldea con natsu la antigua nana de hanabi o bueno en este caso la futura nana de hanabi, si bien no le caía mal la adolecente si le molestaba la cara que le hacia a naruto cuando se juntaba con el ya sea para jugar o para simplemente platicar, sobre todo cuando este se lastimaba por lo imperativo que es, en muchas ocasiones le decía que no usara los ungüentos o vendas para curar a naruto por que era malgastar las cosas algo que la ponía furiosa pero tenia que controlarse.

Pasando por una tienda de ropa se vio como un tendero ponía ropa de distintos diseños y vio una que le llamo la atención, era una camisa blanca con mangas naranjas y por los lados tenia el símbolo de del remolino muy clásico en los chalecos de chunin y unos pantalones anbu negros con unas sandalias igual negras, decía en una etiqueta que eran d años, lo tenia claro seria un buen regalo para naruto – kun

le dijo a natsu que lo compraran para un regalo para una persona esta aunque sabia para quien era sabia que no importara que le dijera que no era buena idea así que mejor para ahorrarse las molestias le hiso caso a su protegida y lo compraron.

Se fueron al parque cerca del centro de konoha hay en un columpio estaba naruto con la cabeza agallada parecía que estaba llorando, hinata al verlo no pudo mas y salió corriendo preocupada de que su naruto estuviera mal herido o muy golpeado

Naruto – kun que te paso – dijo hinata alarmada

O hinata – chan no pasa nada solo me caí mientras entrenaba no te preocupes – dijo naruto con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaban pero hinata sabia que mentía se veía terrible y le partía el corazón verlo así.

no es cierto naruto – kun estas muy lastimado vamos hay que ir a que te revise un doctor ya – dijo esta agarrándolo de una mano y dirigiéndose al hospital de konoha para que lo atendieran

Ya en el hospital llegaron a la recepción y la asistente que estaba hay con solo ver a naruto se paro de su asiento y dijo en voz alta

Lárgate de aquí niño demonio – dijo con cólera reprimida la mujer

Naruto con miedo en sus ojos quería salir corriendo por temor a salir lastimado pero hinata mantenia un agarre firme en su mano y dijo con tono serio a la mujer que tenia en frente dijo – disculpe señorita pero aquí mi amigo esta herido y necesita atención para tratar sus herida

No me inporta que si esta herido o no ademas si es mejor puede que se mue.. – no pudo terminar su oracion cuando una voz autoritaria se escucho en la sala

Se puede saber por que hay tanto escandalo señorita – dijo la persona que por su tono de voz sonaba ya mayor

Todos dirigieron la vista al origen de la voz y se toparon con el 3 hokage hiruzen sarutobi que estaba parado viendo la situación con cara seria

nada lord hokage solo estaba corriendo a gente no grata no tiene que preocuparse – dijo la recesionista con tranquilidad por que pensaba que el hokage le daría la razón.

Yo lo que veo es a un niño que necesita la atención para tratar las heridas que tiene – dijo serio el hokage

Pero lord hokage este niño – trato de decir la mujer un poco alterada del que el hokage no quería correr a niño

silencio quiero que mande a llamar a un medico para tratar las heridas del niño inmediatamente me escucho bien – fijo el hokage alzando la voz con claro enojo

la mujer temerosa de que el hokage se enojara mas y terminara mal para ella se fue rápidamente el escritorio y llamo al medico para atender las heridas del niño demonio, hinata agradeció que el hokage estuviera aquí y ordenara al personal atender las heridas de naruto, mientras atendían a naruto hiruzen se quedo hay vigilando de que los médicos no hicieran nada para lastimar mas al niño y también noto que hinata estaba a su lado asiéndole compañía y dándole ánimos para aguantar el dolor, giro su cabeza a natsu y le hiso las señas para que la siguiera afuera del cuarto donde atendían a naruto para preguntarle algunas cosas

Que desea lord hokage – dijo natsu asiendo una leve reverencia

Solo quería preguntar si hinata – san es amiga de naruto – dijo hiruzen tranquilo

Si desde casi un mes desde que se volvieron amigos por que lo pregunta lord hokage – dijo natsu esperanzada de que le dijera que hinata se alejase del niño

Solo tenia curiosidad me parece bien que esos dos sean amigos pero también a notado algo raro cuando juegan o platican – dijo hiruzen con un leve tono de preocupación

no solo que la gente se le queda viendo raro pero de hay nada – dijo natsu con un tono un poco preocupado de que algo anduviera mal – paso algo malo lord hokage.

No nada de que preocuparse solo tenía un poco de curiosidad es todo – dijo hiruzen tratando de calmar un poco a la joven mientras miraba dentro de la habitación para ver que naruto estaba platicando tranquilamente con la pequeña hinata, cuando la conversación que tuvo con los padres debla pequeña se le vino a la mente.

flashback hace 2 días

Hiruzen estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles de lo mas tranquilo cuando llamaron a su puerta, era su secretaria que le avisaba que dos personas querían verlo este dándole el permiso para que dejaras pasar, cuando entraron se sorprendió de ver a al líder del clan hyuga dado que no eran que tuvieran muchos problemas con la demás gente y si estaban hay es que algo serio habia pasado.

Que se les ofrece hiashi – san paso algo – dijo hiruzen

Bueno lord hokage ciertamente si es lago privado podría por favor hacer que los anbu se fueran mientras hablamos – dijo hiashi serio

hiruzen se sorprendió de la petición del líder del clan hyuga pero por el tono y conociendo de que era un hombre de fiar asedio su petición, solo levanto su mano y se sintió una brisa en la habitación dando señal de que los anbu habían salido, luego hiashi activo su byakugan para cerciorarse de que no había nadie cuando termino puso un sello en la puerta para poder hablar tranquilo.

Y Bien que es lo que necesita tanta precaución y privacidad – dijo hiruzen

Bueno lord hokage es algo relacionado con un intruso en nuestro complejo que evadió a los guardias y entro en la habitación donde mi esposa estaba acostada cuando estaba gravemente enferma – dijo hiashi

Y su esposa esta bien no paso nada malo – dijo hiruzen preocupado de que pasara otro incidente hyuga

No de echo todo lo contrario el intruso curo las enfermedad de mi esposa – aclaro rápidamente hiashi

Enserio – dijo sorprendido el hokage – y sabes sus motivos o quien era

Bueno según lo que me pudo contar era un anbu pero no parecía ser de la aldea y sobre todo dijo que era una sirviente de kushina – dijo hiashi sorprendiendo a el hokage

Una sirvienta de kushina entonces era una uzumaki – dijo hiruzen intrigado de que aun hubiera uzumakis vivos

Si eso también es algo intrigante pero porque apareció ahora y no después del ataque del kyubi por que ahora – dijo hiashi bastante pensativo

Mmmmm por el momento aumentare la vigilancia tanto en el perímetro de la aldea como en naruto si es un sirviente de kushina lo mas seguro que sabrá que naruto es su hijo y puede que lo este vigilando – dijo el hokage con la esperanza de poder contactarla

Siguieron hablando de que de diversos temas y acordaron que mantendrían en secreto la el asunto del anbu misterioso por el momento y contar una historia falsa del la recuperación de kaori

Fin del flashback

Hiruzen salió de sus pensamientos cuando le avisaron que ya habían terminado con el tratamiento de naruto y que se podía retirar, mientras salían del hospital hablaban de cosas triviales asta que decidió preguntarle algo a naruto.

Hoye naruto de casualidad no has sentido que alguien te vigila o algo por el estilo – pregunto hiruzen

Mmmm no solo las mismas miradas de siempre pir que jiji – dijo naruto sin entender a lo que se refería el hokage

No nada olvídalo mejor que te parece si vamos a cenar a tu lugar favorito – cambio rápidamente el tema para poder distraer a naruto y no alarmar a la sirvienta hyuga

Si Ichiraku o oye jiji podria venir hinata con nosotros – dijo Naruto emociomado de ir acomer su comida favorita

Si ella quiere – mirando a hinata para ver su respuesta

si me encantaría de echo ya medio hambre – contesto con una sonrisa

así pasaron la tarde entre risas y bromas por parte de naruto incluso natsu se divirtió y viendo asta cierto punto por que hinata pasaba tiempo con el a pesar de su negativa de juntarse con el de la mayoría de su clan

el hokage se tuvo que retirara para atender mas asuntos mientras que hinata y naruto jugaron un poco mas en un parque en el centro del pueblo, y así se pasaron la tarde entre risas y juegos asta que oscureció y hinata se tuvo que despedir de naruto ya en casa y bañada se sentó en su cama y se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que habia pasado hoy. Era obip que su padre ya habia hablado con el hokage de la visita de neko a su madre enferma y lo mas seguro es que aumento la seguridad tanto en la aldea como para naruto y eso puede ser una ventaja y desventaja si se lo pensaba bien, podía hacer como espiar a naruto y un anbu apareciera para arrestarla y convencer de que le dieran una audiencia con el hokage pero también alertaría a danzo y a los consejeros y eso era lo menos que quería dado que la gran mayoría de problemas que tubo que enfrentar tanto naruto como tsunade fueron causados por ellos aunque en mayor medida danzo.

pero le llego una idea en la cabeza rápidamente se paro de la cama a su escritorio y saco barias hojas de papel y un lapiz y en peso a dibujar, algo que se había dado cuenta es que su memoria era mucho mejor que antes podía recordar y memorizar cualquier cosa con solo verlo una vez, al principio no le tomo Mucha importancia después de todo los hermanos otsutsuki cuando la mandaron al pasado también pudieron mejor algunos aspectos y la memoria era una de ellas.

Termino de dibujar y con cinta empezó a unir por detrás de las hojas para poder unir y doblar para poder esconderlo mejor al terminar pudo ver su obra terminada un mapa de cinco grandes naciones shinobi.

Con todo preparado invoco a kuro

Que desea hinata – sama – dijo kuro

Pudiste reunir un quipo como te lo pedí – dijo hinata esperando una respuesta positiva

sI pero horita están descansando de aunque si quiere puedo llamarlos para que vengan – dijo kuro rapidamente

No, no será necesario mira – poniendo el mapa improvisado en el suelo y con un color roco marcos ciertos lugares con un circulo – quiero que se infiltren en estos lugares, el primero es Kusagakure en este lugar quiero que busquen a una dos personas que tengan de apellido uzumaki tienen el pelo rojo tez blanca y ojos carmesí una de ellas se llama karin.

El segundo es en el territorio de aguas termales muy cerca del limite del país del fuego hay quero que busque a dos mujeres una de piel clara, con los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio. Su pelo es largo hasta la cintura, con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara su nombre es tsunade senju. la acompaña una mujer mas joven de alrededor de 17 de cabello negro y tiene un cerdito en sus manos su nombre es shizune – termino de dar indicaciones a kuro que lo escuchaba muy atentamente

entendido otra cosa que se le ofrezca – dijo kuro

No por el momento eso es todo si quieres puedes llevártelo para que puedas dales las indicaciones a los demás – dijo hinata

Bueno me despido con su permiso – dijo kuro para tomar el mapa y desapareser

Cuando el gato desapareció hinata vio la hora y cedió cuenta que era temprano las 7 de la noche decidió seguir practicando un poco mas los pergaminos de Fūinjutsu y prepararse para su próximo encuentro.

Creo 3 clones y se puso manos a la obra y mientras pensaba en como localizar a jiraiya la persona mas importante para naruto en un futuro, si su memoria no le fallaba el era aparte de un escritor y gran pervertido por tsunade y naruto tambiern tenia una red de espionaje muy respetada un después de su muerte siguió funcionando para konoha y gracias a ellos se resolvieron muchas misiones bastantes complicadas gracias a su información y también gracias a jiraiya se pudieron de enterar de Akatsuki desde antes de que empezaran a moverse en contra de naruto.

aunque claro ella ya sabia lo que quería akatsuki y quienes serán todos sus miembros pero no podía decirlo asa como así ya que seria muy sospechoso que ella supiera tanto, si tenemos en cuenta que incluso jiraiya no sabia mucho.

Así paso 3 horas metida en sus pensamientos y practicando cuando ya se sintió cansada del tanto pensar deciso los clones y se acostó i casi al instante se durmió.

al día siguiente

Hinata se levanto a las 5 de la mañana para poder tener tiempo para hablar con matatabi para pedir consejo de como proseguir.

Sabes los niños de tu edad deberían levantarse mas tarde no crees – dijo matatabi adormilada.

Bueno en términos normales si pero hay cosas que hay que preparar no crees después podremos levantarnos mas tarde – dijo hinata un poco divertida de ver al bijuu con cara de pocos amigos por la falta de sueño.

Si si como digas y bien de que querías hablar – dijo matatabi con fastidio por no poder dormir mas.

Bueno crees que debería presentarme ante el hokage esperando cuando no halla nadie o que los anbus me atrapen y tratar de conseguir una audiencia – propuso hinata con duda.

Bueno si bien la segunda es viable es la mas arriesgada porque lo mas seguro te mandaran a departamento de interrogación y tortura y por lo que escuche cuando estaba con yugito es cierto ese tal morino ibiki es una perdona de temer pero es la vía mas rápida si tomando en cuenta que el hokage debe estar vigilado las 24 horas del día por los anbus debe ser difícil encontrarlo solo – dijo matatabi dando su opinión dejando pensativa a hinata.

Era siento que ser atrapada por los anbus era ser mandada directamente a una celda y mandada directamente al departamento de interrogación y tortura además de avisarle al hokage de que no solo un intruso se infiltro en la aldea sin que nadie se diera cuenta sino que espiaba al jinchuriki del bijuu mas poderoso de todos sin mencionar que los consejeros y danzo serian avisados de inmediato y llamar su atención era lo que menos quería hacer al menos por ahora.

Mmmm lo mejor por el momento es rezar para que el equipo de kuro encuentre a tsunade – sama para agilizar mejor las cosas pero lo primero necesito conseguir equipo ninja y unos pedazos de pergamino los voy a necesitar – concluyo hinata para seguir platicando de diversas cosas para relajarse un poco para después alistarse de para su entrenamiento con su padre.

después de hablar con matatabi se alisto y esta vez decidió hacer 5 clones con la ayuda de matatabi para acelerar el proceso de aprendizaje y les dijo que se escondieran lo mejor que pudieran para evitar problemas, salió de su cuarto y se puso a calentar para su sesión de entrenamiento con su padre.

En los limites del país del fuego

Kuro se encontraba reunido con 5 gatos dando las indicaciones que hinata le había dado para buscar a las personas lo mas rápido posible

Unas de la ventajas del clan de los gatos era que tenían miembros en todos lados tanto callejeros como hogareños y lo mas importante tenían pequeños lideres en lugares muy concurridos para tener la mayor cantidad de información y sobretodo para buscar posibles candidatos a ser miembros del clan o shinobis prometedores para ser invocadores de gatos

fuente a el había 4 gatos la primera era una gata llamada kirara una gta con pelaje amarillo claro con toque negros en sus patas y la pinta de la cola, ojos rojos un poco grandes junto a ella estaba buyo un gato un gato blanco con manchas negras un poco gordo y con ojos negros, los dos eran uno de los mejores duos de espionaje.

Kirara y buyo ustedes iran a la zona de aguas termales e investiguen en todos los locales tanto de entretenimiento como en restaurantes de preferencia busquen al líder del lugar para preguntarle si a escuchado rumores mas resientes – termino de decir kuro a los mencionados

Descuida somos la pareja mas rápida tendremos la información que necesitas en un instante– dijo kirara confiada de conseguir la información

Bueno vámonos kirara que quiero terminar esto lo mas rápido posible para poder dormir una siesta – dijo buyo con pereza

Dicho esto los dos empezaron a correr lo mas rápido posible para llegar su destino, ahora kuro dirigió su mirada a los dos restantes blair y mao las hermanas demonio cuya especialidad era la infiltración y asesinato las dos era de color negro con ojos de color dorados opaco con dos colmillos sobresalientes

Ustedes tendrán que infiltrarse en Kusagakure y buscar a dos mujeres de cabello rojo ojos de color carmesí y de apellido uzumaki y aparte tiene que investigar como es su seguridad del perímetro del la aldea y buscar posibles entradas y salidas para entrar rápido y seguro – finalizo kuro

Descuida kuro – kun esto será fácil y cuando termine por que tenemos una cita tu y yo eh – dijo blair en un toco coqueto asercando un poco la cara a la de kuro poniendolo un poco nervioso

Ya one – chan deja de molestar a kuro y vámonos hacer nuestra misión – dijo mao algo molesta por la actitud de su hermana y empezando a saltar en rama en rama

Mooo mao – chan que aguafiestas eres bueno nos vemos kuro – kun – dijo blair guiñándole un ojo para empezar a seguir a su hermana

ya solo decidió regresar a konoha para seguir su deber de vigilar al hokahe como le ordeno hinata, al mitad de camino vio una cabaña un poco vieja y viéndola un rato decidió ir a descansar y tomar una pequeña siesta para reponer energías para su deber

Ya dentro de esta cedió cuenta de algo estaba muy sucia de polvo como si llevara mucho tiempo deshabitada decidió investigar un poco y ver si encontraba algo valioso o útil para su pequeña ama tras unos minutos de investigar encontró armamento ninja escondido en unas tablas y sangre en las paredes ya seca dando a entender que hubo un enfrentamiento eso lo puso en alerta talvez era el escondite de alguien o un grupo de shinobis renegados que lo usaban como escondite, siguió explorando el lugar y en conteo la puerta de lo que parecía el sótano y decidió bajar con cautela.

al llegar al ultimo escalón cedió cuenta de que era una bodega con muchas cajas se acerco despacio para no activar por si había una trampa al revisar las cajas encontró tanto ropa como alimento y por la fecha de caducada que tenían ya estaba muy pasado por lo que determino que la cabaña tenia tiempo deshabitada o hubo un conflicto por lo que la terminaron de abandonar, al examinarla un poco mejor no estaba en tan mal estado salvo el exceso de polvo y uno que otra cosa rota la cabaña podía ser de utilidad así que saco unos sellos lo puso en medio de la sala para poder hacer un modo de invocación inversa para aparecer en la cabaña de cualquier otro lugar con un sello igual

Después puso en el perímetro de la casa unos sellos para hacer un campo de detección si alguien se acerca en un radio de 20 metro, después de terminar de poner los sellos se metió en la casa y se echo en un sillón un poco viejo y durmió un rato esperando que sus compañeros tuvieran suerte de conseguir la información de sus objetivos.

10 horas después

Hinata estaba cenando con su familia y estaba bastante cansada solo desenado entrar a su cama y dormir por dos días, si cansasio no era físico sino de mental, hoy por intentar acelerar en aprendizaje de Fūinjutsu decidió dejar los clones aprendiendo los pergaminos que consiguió gracias a kuro mas tiempo y cuando los disipo aun siendo uno por uno la cantidad de información que recibió fuero demasiada propinándole una buena jaqueca que de no ser por matatabi que le ayudo un poco a mitigar el dolor estaría encama termino de cenar y se despidió de sus padre para ir a dormir sin siquiera bañarse se puso la piyama y se metió en la cama para dormir y antes de dormirse una nube de humo apareció en escritorio de hinata y irritando un poco a hinata por que ella solo quería descansar un poco.

Hinata – sama – dijo kuro emocionado

Si que pasa kuro – dijo hinata un poco irritada de que no la dejaran dormir

hemos encontrado a la mujer llamada tsunade senju y a su acompañante – finalizo kuro

Hinata al escuchar eso abrió los ojos y eso solo significaba una cosa – esta será una noche muy larga – dijo hinata con pesar

Continuara

Una pequeña aclaración

Obito1091 me pregunto que en este tipos de historias, en algún momento les regresan las memorias a otros personajes para facilitar al protagonista en este caso hinata algunas cosas, cosa que no lo are por 2 razonas.

La primera razón es que no se me había ocurrido eso y no creo hacerlo

La segunda y creo que mas importante es que muchos protagonistas se volverían cochinamente OP si hago esto la historia se aria un poco aburrida y perdería mucho suspenso ( o eso quiero intentar)

otra aclaración es que algunas parejas del canon las voy a cambiar pero solo las secundarias las principales quedaran igual oses naruhina y sasusaku

bueno eso es todo nos vemos asta la próxima


	6. Capitulo 5 melancolía de la princesa bab

Capitulo 5 melancolía de la princesa babosa

Hinata estaba analizando todo lo que kuro le había dicho si bien no espero que la encontraran tan rápido no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad de traer a tsunade devuelta a konoha y mas teniendo en cuenta que si tsunade regresaba jiraiya podía aparecer para comprobar si ella regresaba para poder hablar con el.

Bueno kuro descansa mañana nos empezaremos a mover y trata de conseguir todo el equipamiento ninja que encuentres en la casa y cosas valiosas – dijo hinata con sueño pero emocionada

Si hinata – sama – dijo kuro desapareciendo en una bola de humo dejando a hinata preparándose para dormir.

Al día siguiente

Hinata aun con sueño se levanto temprano por la costumbre y decidió tomar una ducha para relajarse un poco por el día tan estresante que tendría, después de bañarse y cambiarse decidió hablar con matatabi para armar mejor un plan por si tuviera que enfrentase a tsunade, ya en su espacio mental matatabi la esperaba en una pequeña isla en medio del lago.

Buenos dias matatabi – saludo hinata a la bijuu – estas lista para proseguir con el plan de traer a tsuande a konoha.

Niña te quieres morir o través verdad – dijo matatabi con arqueando una ceja con cara de incredulidad y sarcasmo

O vamos no debes ser tan difícil si tenemos una buena estrategia – refuto hinata con entusiasmo

te recuerdo que 1 tu cuerpo es de una niña de 3 años que quiere enfrenta a una adulta de por lo menos 40 años con experiencia

2 aun teniendo el sello que aumenta tus habilidades y resistencia solo dura 5 minutos y también te recuerdo que ella tiene no soló su superfuerza sino su sello en la fuente que la aumenta mas sus habilidades y que mas…. así que también es unas de los médicos mas respetados y habilidosos que pueden curar cualquier herida

Y 3 y mas importante es que si desapareces por mucho tiempo todo el clan y la aldea en si se pondrán histéricos de que pudiste sufrir otro secuestro y te aseguro que si apareces de nuevo comisionada tendrás que responder muchas preguntas y no vas a querer que te examinen la mente – concluyo matatabi exagerando un poco y con sarcasmo.

Por eso hay que tener un plan – insistió hinata

Matatabi ante la respuesta de hinata se palmeo la cara con una pata oír la ocurrencia de su jinchuriki – haber niña de todo lo que te acabo de explicar no entendiste.

O vamos asta ahora lo que e ello a salido bien por que con esto estas tan negativa – dijo hinata un poco fastidiada

Tal ves porque lo que as echo no es tan difícil de hacer – dijo matatabi con obviedad – además por que quieres que regrese esa mujer antes de tiempo es decir tarde o temprano ella regresara a konoha y tomara su puesto como hokage para que acelerar tanto las cosas

Simple para reforzar konoha y sobre todo para darle una familia a naruto – kun – dijo con simpleza hinata

Eh…. – dijo la bijuu confundida

Bueno cono sabes en el mundo ninja los apodos son de algo de gran importancia que marcan un antes y un después, un ejemplo es tsunade – sama es conocida mundialmente como unos de los 3 saninn y una gran ninja medico y aunque ya sea un poco mayor su reputación la precede y al igual que jiraiya – sama.

con los dos en konoha las demás aldeas tendrán que tener o bien cuidado de no hacer algo que les pueda costar caro o buscar estar en buenos términos con konoha de echo siempre he pensado que si ellos dos estuvieran cuando paso el incidente de mi tío talvez el estuviera vivo

y también en cierto modo es para reparar algunas malas decisiones que pudieron hacer una gran diferencia – dijo hinata dejando mas confundida a matatabi pero antes que le dejara hablar continuo – tómalo como una redención de la anterior tsunade de mi otra vida

No entiendo a donde quieres llegar – dijo matatabi con duda

Bueno es una historia un poco larga – dijo hinata un poco nostalgica

Flashback

Hinata

Estaba saliendo del restaurante donde me hicieron la fiesta por mi de despedida de soltera con mis amigas cuando en una esquina del restaurante vi tsunade – sama con unas botellas de sake amaradas con una cuerdas, me gano la curiosidad por ver adonde se dirigia tan tarde ybfui a saludarla

Buenas noches tsunade – sama – dije llamando la atención de ella que al girarse note que tenia un leve sonrojo que aparecer ya había tomado algo pero no estaba tan ebria como muchas veces la vio en las reuniones de chicas

O hola hinata que sorpresa verte aquí – dijo tsunade dándome una cálida sonrisa y por el tono se notaba que andaba un poco tomada – no deberías estar en tu despedida de soltera

O ya termino de echo me dirigía a cada para descansar – le conteste para notar la cara de sorpresa que me puso

Pero niña la noche es joven apenas son como las 10 – dijo tsunade con incredulidad – digo hoy es tu ultimo día como soltera tienes que disfrutarlo después ya no podrás irte de copas – dijo un poco alarmada

Bueno yo no soy mucho de ir a beber no soporto muy bien el alcohol – dije un poco tímida

Tsunade con el brazo libre abraso por los hombros hinata para después decirle – tu bienes con migo para divertirnos una rato y tener una charla de chicas – me dijo tsunade para empezara a caminar ignorando mis quejas

Después de un rato de caminar medí cuenta que nos dirigíamos a las puertas principales de la aldea pasando de los puestos de vigilancia que para variar estaban dormidos, trate de detenerla diciéndole que nos estábamos saliendo de la aldea pero ella asía caso omiso a lo que le decía y seguimos caminando.

después de tanto caminar nos detuvimos en una un árbol donde había una piedra con 3 kunais que asían un triangulo y algo que me llamo la atención era un ramo ello de papel que me recordaba cuando esa chica de akatsuki se lo dio a naruto después de la invasión y un libro tsuande me soltó y se sentó.

Hola de nuevo idiota – dijo para poner las botellas en medio y servirse un poco en un vasito – te vengo a presentar a alguien – dijo para voltear a verme – ven acércate niña

Me acerque asta sentarme cerca de tsunade y ella hablo – hinata te presento a jiraiya el padrino de naruto, jiraiya te presento a hinata la futura esposa de naruto – dijo tsunade en modo de presentación mientras se tomaba su sake

Abrí los ojos lo mas que pude de asombro, frente a mi estaba el monumento en honor a jiraiya – sama el maestro de naruto, dirigí mi mirada a tsunade para ver que puso un vasito enfrente de la piedra y empezaba servir un poco de sake y luego servirse mas ella.

Vengo cuando tengo un poco te tiempo libre para hablarle de todo lo que a pasado en la aldea como de naruto – dijo tsunade viendo la piedra para después tomar su sake – y también recordar anécdotas y reflexionar de todo lo que a pasado – finalizo para servirse mas

Mientras hablaba note que puso una sonrisa melancólica y con cierta pisca de arrepentimiento, según lo que naruto me conto de la relación de los dos saninn era muy peculiar me recordaba mucho a la relación que tiene naruto y sakura pero de cierto modo era distinta.

Te doy un consejo hinata — me hablo de repente tsunade – siempre ten la cabeza fría y no seas impulsiva sino quieres acabar como yo – dijo con aires melancólicos

No entiendo tsunade – sama a que se refiere – dije con duda de sus palabras

bueno como sabes a lo largo de mi vida e cometido michos errores por ser demasiado impulsiva y no pensar bien las cosas, como irme de la aldea por no poder soportar el dolor de perder a mi hermano y novio en la guerra y alejarme de todo mientras me ahogaba en mi miseria le di la espalda a muchas personas en especial a mi abuela a mi sensei a jiraiya – dijo para soltar una pequeñas lagrimas – solo jiraiya me visitaba por decirlo de alguna manera a lo largo de los años y siempre lo trate como una basura y el hiso mucho por mi el me aviso cuando mi abuela falleció y yo le grite que se fuera de mi presencia, esa noche llore con mucho dolor por fallarle a mi única familia con vida por no ayudarla o por lómenos visitarla la culpa y el remordimiento me consumían por dentro eso me hiso hundirme mas en la tristeza y oscuridad lo único que hiso que no tocara fondo fue que tenia que velar por el bienestar de shizune.

después se sirvió mas sake mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, sido sincera ya sabia parte de esa historia shizune – san en las muchas salidas de chicas tendía a contar cosas de su época de nómada y que en muchas noches en especial en los aniversarios de las muertes, de repente un poco mejor tsunade se limpio un poco la boca después de dar un trago a la nueva botella que había abierto y continuo.

Después de un tiempo me entere que una nueva uzumaki había llegado a la aldea antes de la caída de uzukagure – dijo un poco bajo debido a que estaba entrándole el sueño después de tantas copas y se alejo un poco para recargarse en un árbol pero siguió hablando – una parte de mi quería regresar a la aldea para seguir con el código del clan que era adoptar a la chica y adiestrarla en las costumbres pero lo malo es que no soy muy buena en los sellos mi fuerte siempre fue la medicina pero no pude ir no tenia la cara de presentarme frente a ella, yo sabia que si la beia me recordaría mucho a mi abuela como tu sabes miembros del mismo clan tiene mucho parecido físicamente uno de otros mi culpa por darle la espalda a mi abuela me impidia verla, por que seria un recordatorio de mis pecados contra mi familia – dijo para dar otro trago a la botella.

Eso me sorprendió si lo que me decía era cierto puede que mi suegra hubiera tenido una vida distinta y si las cosas hubieran pasado de la misma manera por lómenos naruto – kun nunca hubiera estado solo lo malo es que para desgracia de todos el hubiera no existe , viendo a tsunade muy ebria decidí mejor que era ora de regresar a la aldea para dejarla en su casa y me acerque diciéndole que era ora de regresar para mu sorpresa asedio de buena gana pero antes hiso algo que me dejo sorprendida.

nos vemos después viejo estúpido – para después arrodillarse y darle un beso la piedra y agrego – después te cuento como estuvo la boda – par después pararse y emprendimos el viaje de regreso a la aldea

Yo tenia muchas dudas en mi cabeza en ese momento quiero decir ata donde to se la relación de tsunade – sama y jiraiya – sama era una muy parecida a la de naruto – kun y sakura – san de amigos casi hermanos pero ese beso que de dio a la piedra daba una sensación de amor y dolor como cuando te despides de un gran amor, bueno tambien esta muy ebria y pudo hacer cosas que por lo general no ase por muy vergonzoso y/o estúpida estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento asta que tsunade me hablo.

Q q que tienes ni niña estas mu mu muy callada me quieres preguntar algo – dijo tartamudeando por lo ebria que estaba – dilo que no estamos en confianza – me dijo con una sonrisa

Me puse nerviosas por que sabia que era un tema muy delicado para ella y siempre que salía a la luz ella desviaba el tema o simplemente te ignoraba pero como dice el dicho los borrachos y los niños siempre dancen la verdad talvez me lo diría y me arriesgue

Ehh usted amaba a jiraiya – sama – se escucho un silencio incomodo pensé que se enojaría y empezaría un alboroto esta a punto de disculpalme cuando ella hablo

No no lose – su mirada se dirigió al piso – reconozco que era algo guapo de joven pero siempre lo odie por ser un pervertido, un payaso, demasiado estúpido e ingenuo era un perdedor sin talento alguien que no llegaría a nada – pero una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios – un perdedor que supero a todos por no rendirse nunca, incluso lo llegue a almiarar y por mucho tiempo lo desprecie solo por ser un pervertido, por que siempre creí que ese tipo de gente era muy superficial cosa que siempre y no le importaba lo que las personas valen por si mismas, ya que cono sabrás hacer nieta del primer hokage mucha gente se intentaba relacionar con migo para en un futuro ganar algo de poder político si yo llegaba a ser alguien importante, cuando medí cuenta de como era ese tipo de gente los odie y siempre buscaba la manera de humillarlos – dijo con melancolía en su voz

Pero un cuando me decía que quería ser mi novio un con la sinceridad de sus palabras siempre su lado pervertido lo fastidiaba todo y siempre pensé que si encontraba a alguien mas atractiva o poderosa me desecharía con un vil objeto. Cuando conocí a dan era todo lo contrario a jiraiya y con el paso del tiempo me enamore de el, pero ya sabes el murió y todo eso pero la imagen de jiraiya nunca cambio asta el día que se fue a pelear con nagato, después de tantos años medi cuenta del tipo de persona que era que lo jusge mal y me jure a mi misma ese día que se marcho a esa maldita misión de que si volvía le daría una oportunidad pero no volvió – dijo con una voz muy quebrada casi parecía que iba a romper a llorar – por eso te digo que no lo se si tan solo le hubiera dado la oportunidad puede que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y talvez mas felices pero – limpiándose las lagrimas – el hubiera no existe

decidir no preguntarle mas y seguimos el camino directo a la casa de tsunade – sama y solo podía sentir lastima de que una gran mujer haya sufrido tanto y desierto modo admiración que después de tantos golpes que la vida le dio pudo levantarse y quedar para la historia como una de las kunoichi mas legendarias , ya cuando llegamos a la entrada de su casa ella se aparto de mi para empezar a abrir la puerta de su casa pero antes de entrar me dijo algo que se me quedaría grabado para siempre

Escucha hinata – dijo girándose para verme – tarde o temprano naruto será hokage y el puesto es uno de los mas difíciles que existen es como casarse con toda la aldea y muy pocas beses tendrá tiempo par tu familia o amigos por lo tanto tu debes apoyarlo para que pueda sobrellevar la carga tan grande que exige el puesto – despues me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo con una sonrisa maternal – te lo pido no como una ex – hokage o amiga de tu futuro esposo sino como una abuela que se preocupa por su nieto y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarme por que puede que en el pasado no ayude a mi familia pero estoy dispuesta para arreglar ese error – finalizo para darme un fuerte abrazo para despedirse y entrar a la casa y yo dirigirme a la mia

Fin del flashback

Y asi lo hiso de echo cuando mi naruto lo iban a proclamar hokage ella le ayudo en su formación para tomar el puesto incluso en algunas ocasiones nos ayudaba con cuidar a mis hijos por eso la quiero ayudar a corregir su pasado – dijo hinata al bijuu

Si si entiendo eso – dijo matatabi un poco mas comprensiva – pero el problema es el mismo como pretendes convencerla si ni siquiera la conoces en este tiempo y si lo que me contestes no a cambiado – dijo matatabi aun con la duda

Solo usaremos una nuestra carta de triunfo – dijo hinata confiada

y eso seria – dijo matatabi

Simple vamos a apostar – dijo con una sonrisa

después de un rato mas hinata sale de su espacio mental vio el reloj y faltaba poco para que su padre de levantara, desiso los clones y se prepara par su sesión matutina de entrenamiento

Esta ves las cosas serán diferentes se lo prometo tsunade – sama – pensó hinata con determinación –por que este es mi camino ninja – dijo en voz baja para salir de su cuarto y empezar el día y esperando que las cosas salgan bien

con kuro

después de revisar toda la cabaña encontró muchas cosas útiles en su mayoría armamento ninja en barios puntos de la casa y para su sorpresa encontró joyería y varias piezas de oro y dinero, al parecer los anteriores ocupantes del lugar no se llevaron todo cosa que agradeció ya que le serian útiles a su ama en algún momento.

Decidió comunicarse con las hermanas demonio y preguntar como iba su misión así que se quito el pergamino de su espalda y lo extendió busco un sello en especifico cuando lo localizo aplico un poco de chakra y salió otro pergamino pero mas chico.

coloco el pergamino grande aun lado y desenrollo el pequeño y reviso los sellos que estuvieran en color ver para poder invocar a alguna de echas sin ser inoportuno cuando activo los sellos apareció mao cosa que alegro a kuro

Si que pasa kuro – dijo mao un poco adormilada

Nada solo quería saber como van en su misión a ávido alguna novedad – pregunto kuro

mas o menos ya encontramos a nuestros objetivos pero por lo visto dentro de poco las dos irán en una misión fuera de la aldea como apoyo medico, y si lo que nos enteramos es cierto esto es serio – dijo mao dejando un poco extrañado a kuro

cual es el problema con eso es algo malo – pregunto kuro

bueno por lo poco que hemos averiguado el nivel militar de la aldea es mediocre apenas hay joinins y su nivel es bastante bajo me sorprende de que se quieran seguir siendo una aldea ninja – dijo mao preocupando a kuro

Y saben de que trata la misión es peligrosa – dijo kuro un poco alterado

Mmm por lo visto es para un tipo de enfrentamiento contra un grupo de bandidos que están causando problemas pero pueden que se compliquen si quieren llevar a las dos si consideramos que una es una niña de a los mucho 4 años – finalizo mao

La situación era preocupante si kuro estaba en lo cierto era muy probable que las mujeres mueran en la misión por el nivel de los ninjas que irían en la misión si no actuaban rápido, penso por in rato asta que se le ocurrió una idea

Mao quiero que averigüen todo sobre los bandidos y cuando partirán para la misión y avísame lo mas rápido que puedas y dile a blair que prepare sellos de protección y camuflaje y tu consigue bombas signíferos de efecto inmediato – ordeno kuro esperando que todo saliera deacuerdo a su plan

Desacuerdo este al pendiente – dijo mao para desaparecer en una bola de humo

Kuro empezó a guardar todo lo que le pido hinata y preparo el rolo de auto invocación para mas al rato enseñarle a hinata la nueva base de operaciones

Continuara


	7. Capitulo 6 viejos conocidos

Capitulo 6 viejos conocidos

Shizune se encontraba buscando a su maestra en la zona de bares del pueblo donde se estaban quedando llevaba mínimo 4 horas buscando y ya había oscurecido y se estaba cansando y preocupando de no encontrar a tsunade, doblando una esquina mirando a todos lados si encontraba alguna señal de su maestra hasta que de reojo en un callejón un oscuro vio la silueta femenina sentada apoyada en la pared aun con duda se acerco para ver quien era o si necesitaba ayuda cuando la pudo ver bien cedió cuenta que era tsunade

Rápidamente se acerco a ella y empezó a revisarla para ver si no estaba en peligro al ver que estaba bien solo demasiado ebria intento despertarla para llevarla al hotel para que descansara

Tsunade – sama despierte – dijo shizune moviéndola un poco al ver que no tubo respuesta intento moverla mas fuerte – tsunade – sama despierte hay que irnos al hotel para descansar mejor – en respuesta tsunade soltó un ronquido.

dándose cuenta que era inútil despertarla paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y la levanto lo mejor que pudo, a un siendo la aprendiz de tsunade shizine no sabia manejar la fuerza mejorada ya su entrenamiento era exclusivamente medico aun que debes en cuando así uno que otro entrenamiento shinobi pero eran mas de sigilo y espionaje que de combate cosa que le molestaba ya que si por algún motivo son atacadas y tsunade no puede hacerlo sola ella seria un estorbo.

20 minutos después shizune estaba ya cansada tsunade era demasiado pesada para ella y sentía que en cualquier momento se caería ata que alguien le llamo

Necesitas ayuda jovencita— escucho shizune atrás de ella

Al voltear la cabeza vio a una mujer alta de 1.70, de pelo azul recogida con una cola de caballo, piel un poco broceada, ojos grandes de color azul de complexión delgada y vestida con un kimono sencillo de color celeste con tonos blancos tenia una bolsita en su mano con lo que parecían dulces en la mano izquierda.

O No gracias señora estoy bien yo puedo sola – dijo shizune dando una leve sonrisa rechazando muy educadamente la ayuda de la mujer.

Enserio puedes por que a simple vista se nota que apenas puedes con ella – dijo la mujer poniendo su mano derecha en su cadera y levantando una ceja

Shizune empezó a analizarla a simple vista parecía un civil normal podía ver que su brazo derecho era un poco blando cosa que su fuera un shinobi estuviera mas firme signo de las horas de entrenamiento, para desgracia de shizune ella y tsunade eran muy buscadas tanto por gente que quería sus cabezas para cobrar las deudas de los prestamos que pedía tsunade como para pedirles favores de ser curar lo cual les hacían cambiar constantemente de pueblo en pueblo razón por la cual era un poco paranoica y desconfiaba de aquellos que le ofrecían ayuda pero de cierto modo no sentía malas intenciones de esa chica.

Anda deja que te ayude – dijo la mujer pasando el brazo libre de tsunade para empezar a caminar – y adonde nos dirigimos

O a un hotel en el centro – dijo shizune rápidamente

tardaron 10 minutos en llegar al hotel shizune agradeció mas que nunca la ayuda de la mujer ya que estaban en el decimo piso y cargar a tsunade hubiera sido un infierno, ya enfrente de la puerta de la habitación se apresuro en abrirla y después de ser recibida por tonton y acostar a tsunade en una cama se depusieron a descansar shizune en el filo de la cama alado de tsunade mientras que la mujer en el sillón de la habitación

Pff por fin llegamos – dijo shizune recuperando un poco de aliento

Ni que lo digas pesa mas de lo que aparenta – dijo la mujer limpiándose el sudor

De verdad muchas grasias por la ayuda amm….. – dijo shizune esperando que la mujer se presentara

Tsukino – dijo la mujer un poco mas recuperada – me llamo tsukino

muchas gracias tsukino – san me llamo shizune kato – dijo shizune levantándose De la cama y asiendo una reverencia – sin su ayuda hubiera sido imposible traerla de vuelta y hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar solo dígame

No no no quiero nada solo quería ayudar – dijo tsukino calmada levantando una mano en señal de calma

no insisto usted fue de mucha ayuda no estaría tranquila sino puedo pagar esta deuda con usted – insistió shizune

Bueno hay algo que puedes hacer – dijo tsukino levantándose del sillón y acercándose a shizune – pero primero levanta la cabeza me estas incomodando un poco

desacuerdo tsukino – san – dijo shizune levantando la cabeza para ser recibida con un por un polvo amarillo que soplo tsukino de la palma de su mano – pero que – dijo shizune que empezaba a ponerse un poco adormilada

Sera mejor que descanses shizune – san por que mañana será muy largo eso te lo aseguro – tsukino mientas sostenía a shizune y la acomodaba el la cama

Tonton alarmado se acercaba a shizune para ver si estaba bien pero tsukino le soplo un poco mas de polvo y este quedo noqueado casi al instante, dio una vista a todas la habitación y empezó a recoger todas las pertenencias de las dos mujeres por suerte eran pocas dos maletas medianas y dos bolsas pequeñas donde supuso ella tenían la ropa sucia, después de cerciorarse de que tenia todo las pertenencias decidió sellarlas en un pergamino que tenia y saco unas cuerdas junto con unos sellos y comenzó a amarrar a las dos mujeres y ponerles los sellos para que no pudieran liberarse fácilmente.

con todo listo hiso unos sellos de manos e invoco a un gato

Si hinata – sama en que le puedo servir – dijo kuro un poco adormilado

No kuro cuando estoy en esta forma me llamo tsukino – dijo hinata corrigiendo a kuro – seria un problema si me llamas hinata en frente de otras personas cuando estoy en esta forma

Perdóneme no fue mi intención – dijo kuro apenado por su error.

Descuida no paso nada pero ten mas cuidado para la próxima – dijo hinata regalándole una pequeña sonrisa – bueno ya esta todo listo para transporta todo kuro

Si acomodamos la cabaña como nos pidió solo esperamos la orden para activas los sellos de auto invocación – dijo kuro

Bien es hora de irnos – fijo hinata para activar los sellos causando una gran cantidad de humo atrás.

Cabaña a las afuras de konoha

Hinata y kuro aparecieron en la sala de la cabaña para posterior mente acomodar a tsunade y shizune en nos futones que tenían el una habitación de la primera plata, después de acomodarlas hinata procedió a ponerles 1 sello en el abdomen a las dos cerca de su red de chakra y otro a tsunade en su frente sobre su sello – listo así será mas fácil hablar con ellas mañana – dijo hinata para dejar la habitación y sentarse en el sofan ahora limpio de la sala y estirarse un poco para despues voltear a donde estaba kuro

Dime kuro as sabido algo mas de los de karin y su madre – dijo hinata

Si por el reporte de mao parece ser que hoy las dos salieron de la aldea para la misión de los bandidos como equipo medico a primera hora del dia – dijo kuro dejando sorprendida a hinata.

También Karin pero es una niña – dijo hinata un poco alarmada – y su madre esta de acuerdo en llevarla a una misión tan arriesgada.

Por lo que me dijo mao ni tuvo elección ya que se dijo que si no cumplía la orden seria condenada a prisión por traición a la aldea y su hija tomaría su lugar como ninja medico – dijo kuro asiendo que la indignación de hinata creciera mas.

Hinata estaba furiosa si recordaba bien la cualidad de karin era que si era mordida curaba a la persona a cambio de quedarse sin chakra si se usaba poco no era algo tan grabe pero si un uso excesivo podrá provocar grabes problemas de salud incluso a la muerte sin contar las horribles marcas que se le quedan en la piel a usar dicha técnica, además si hacia cálculos karin a lo mucho teni años lo cual seria mortal si la obligaban a usar.

Dime kuro blair y mao la están siguiendo – dijo hinata con una mirada ensombrecida.

Si – dijo kuro teniendo una idea se lo que su ama aria.

Hinata no dijo nada mas solo se levanto del sofan y busco en su bolsa que estaba en la mesita de la sala y saco un pergamino y saco de hay su equipo y traje anbu y se lo empezó a poner lo mas rápido que pudo, con todo listo se voltea con kuro mientras se ponía la mascara – llévame con ellas.

Si hinata – sama – dijo kuro para desenrollar su pergamino y empezar a activar el sello mientras que hinata creaba un clon de sombras y le ordeno que vigilara mientras no estaba para evitar problemas, dejando todo listo kuro y hinata desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

Frontera del país de la hierba.

Akane uzumaki estaba acorralada para desgracia de ella y su hija los bandidos se habían enterado sobre la emboscada que les tenían preparado los ninjas de kusa por lo cual Desiderio atacar primero cuando estaban descansando matando a casi todos los miembros del escuadrón mientras que unos pocos escaparon dejando a ella y su hija desprotegidas, intentaron correr los mas rápido que pudieron para poder escapar pero no funciono terminaron llegando a un barranco donde 3 bandidos se acercaban hacia ellas con una sonrisa perversa.

Mama ahora que asemos – dijo karin temblando de miedo ante la situación.

tranquila karin – chan todo esta bien – dijo akane tratando de tranquilizar a su hija mientas se ponía enfrente de ella y se ponía en guardia con un kunai.

Pero miren que tenemos aquí una belleza que te parece si tu y yo tenemos un momento asolas – dijo un bandido sacando un cuchucho con una sonrisa pervertida.

No digas tonterías esas dos serian una buena mercancía así que no las toques – dijo otro bandido un poco mayor.

Ooo vamos jefe ase semanas que no tengo un buen polvo por que no aprovechemos que la mujer tiene buen cuerpo – dijo con tono de reproche.

He dicho que no además tu tienes maña de dejarlas muy golpeadas y no quero que se dañe la mercancía – dijo con tono autoridad el jefe de los bandidos.

El jefe tiene razón así que cierra la boca ju – no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un kunai se le entierra en el en el cuello matando al instante.

Pero que demonios – dijo jun en guardia mirando a todos lados buscando al atacante – que es ese sonido.

El jefe de los bandidos miro sorprendido el kunai que había matado a su subordinado y le grito a jun alarmado – jun aléjate de aquí – para empezar a correr pero no abanso mucho ates de caer boca abajo paralisado por unos sembos.

pero que – mirando hacia su compañero muerto se dio cuenta que el kunai tenia un papel bomba que estaba encendido dándose cuenta la razón de la que su jefe correr el intento a hacer lo mismo pero ya era tarde el papel termino de consumirse y exploto matando al jefe de los bandidos por la cercanía al papel bomba u a jun quemándole la cara y mandarlo a volar a unos arbolees dejándole medio muerto.

akane sabiendo que no podía saltar del acantilado sin que su hija saliera lastimada y exhausta desidia abrasar a su hija para protegerla de la explosión y cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llego al abrirlos cedió cuenta que estaba adentro de una barreda al ver mejor vio cuatro kunai asiendo un cuadrado – pero que – dijo asombrada akane para rápidamente revisar a su hija para darse cuenta que se había desmayado por el miedo.

Veo que están bien las dos – dijeron a un costado de ellas akane dirigió su vista al origen de la vos para ver a un anbu con una capa sin la capucha lo cual la alarmo y se puso de nuevo en guarda mientas exclamo – aléjate de nosotras.

calma akane – sama no soy un enemigo sino un aliado – dijo el anbu levantando las manos en son de paz – vengo a ayudar con los bandidos y a rescatarlas – finalizo el anbu.

Akane se relajo un poco no sentía malas intenciones por parte del anbu gracias a su habilidad de Ojo de la Mente de Kagura que le permitía saber si alguien mentía o no gracias a las fluctuaciones en el chakra – te creo pero quien eres tu y que quieres exactamente de nosotras – dijo akane seria.

me nombraron neko no kage pero si quieres puedes llamarme neko para mas comodidad – dijo neko acercándose a akane.

Quien te mando si se puede saber – dijo con cautela y curiosidad akane.

Nade a decir verdad solo cumplo con la voluntad de mi amo de proteger a su familia y eso te incluye a ti – dijo neko sorprendiendo a akane.

quien fue tu amo…¿es un uzumaki ? – dijo akane con la esperanza de encontrar otro uzumaki vivo.

se llamaba uzumaki kushina de konoha y por desgracia falleció ase 3 años pero mi lealtad hacia ella nunca cambiara aun si ella ya no esta en este mundo – dijo neko enfrente de akane mientras que esta la miraba con los ojos cristalinos.

entonces es siento de que ella murio – dijo con la mirada ensombrecida con la voz un poco quebrada.

Si pero su legado aun vive – dijo neko sorprendiendo a akane que levanto la cabeza viéndola con ojos de sorpresa – su hijo naruto uzumaki vive por eso quiero llevarlas a konoha para que puedan vivir mas tranquilamente y con su familiar – finalizo neko.

Akane no lo podía creer que su prima kushina había tenido un hijo si bien sabia que se había casado ase poco nunca se entero que ella iba atener un hijo además según sabia que durante el ataque del kiuby ella y su esposo trataron de detenerlo causando así su muertes cosa que la dejo devastada pero se negaba a creerlo, teniendo la leve esperanza de que ella estuviera viva y que esa noticia se una equivocada ya que era uno de sus pocos familiares vivo y de lo mas cercanos siempre se mandaban cartas y debes en cuando se visitaba.

Si si es verdad que eres un sirviente de kushina – chan demuéstralo – dijo akane un poco alterada.

Deacuerdo – metiendo su mano en su bolsa trasera sacando un emblema con detalles color oro en las líneas y rubí pulido en el centro formando así el símbolo del clan uzumaki – espero que con esto me crea akane – sama – dijo neko para dárselo para que lo viera mejor.

Es verdad este es el emblema que se le da a los sirvientes de la rama principal de los uzumaki entonces los que dices es cierto – dijo akane ya mas tranquila y relajada de ya no estar en peligro.

Que le parece si nos movemos a un lugar mas seguro y le informo la situación actual – dijo neko sacando un pergamino y empezando los preparativos para dirigirse a la cabaña.

Sin que akane le pidiera responder neko las traslado a la sala de la cabaña con fundida y desorientada termino por desmayarse sorprendiendo un poco a neko.

Baya tal parece que el desgaste físico y psicológico termino por dejarla muy agitada, será mejor que la lleve a una habitación para que descanse mejor mañana hablare con ella mas calmadamente – finalizo neko con ayuda de su clon dejaron a las dos uzumaki en una habitación en la plana alta para que descansaran mejor.

Después de dejarlas en una cama bajo y invoco a kuro y los demás para darles un premio que consistía en un par de pescados fresco a cada uno y mandándolas a descansar pero que a la mas mínimo movimiento le avisaran de inmediato, ya dando la indicación se sentó en el sillón a descansar un poco estaba apunto de dormirse cuando matatabi la llamo.

Crees que funcionara tu plan – dijo matatabi seria.

Eso espero – dijo hinata con su voz normal en su cabeza.

Y dime de donde sacaste es emblema – dijo con curiosidad matatabi.

bueno fue gracias a kuro, te acuerdas que le pedí algo a kuro, bueno aparte de sellos le pedí el emblema que le pertenecía a mi suegra – dijo hinata sorprendiendo a matatabi.

Pero si simplemente le pediste un pergamino – dijo matatabi confundida.

Bueno si pero ese pergamino era parte del legado de mi difunta suegra – dijo hinata nostálgica – para aclara tus dudas déjame te cuento lo que paso después de regresar de mi luna de miel.

Flashback

Habíamos regresado de nuestra luna de miel en el pais de las aguas termales fueron muy agradables pero lo malo es que teníamos que regresar para juntar dinero para comprar una casabya que el departamento de naruto era un poco pequeño y si queríamos tener hijos teníamos que tener una casa grande, una ves que llegamos a la aldea y visitamos a nuestros conocidos para haber que había pasado en nuestra usencia nos dirigimos directamente con el hokage para pedir una misión.

Hola kakashi sensei venimos por una misión – dijo naruto entrando sin tocar como era costumbre en el, Yo solo solté una leve risa y negaba con la cabeza no importaba cuando tiempo pasaba naruto siempre será así y por eso lo amaba tal y como es.

Vaya naruto ya regrésate u como te fue – dijo kakashi – sensei con su voz desinteresada pero con una pequeña sonrisa debajo de la mascara.

Bien sensei todo tranquilo – dijo naruto pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros mientas que yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

que bueno y dime para que quiere una misión tan rápido apenas llevan una semana de casados no deberías tomártelo con mas calma – dijo kakashi – sensei dejando lo que estaba asiendo para centrarse en nosotros.

Bueno en cierto modo tiene razón sensei – dijo naruto rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo – pero también queremos empezar a ahorra para a construir nuestra casa y entre mas rápido empecemos mejor – finalizo naruto con una sonrisa típica de el.

mmmm puede que te pueda ayudar con eso – dijo kakashi – sensen levantándose de su escritorio y caminando hacia el librado a su lado izquierdo y movió un libro que rebelo una pequeña palanca que mostro un cajón secreto donde había varios pergaminos amarrados con una cuerda los agaro y se los dio a naruto – toma esto es tuyo.

Que son hokage – sama – dije con mucha curiosidad de lo que contenían los pergaminos.

no tienes que ser tan formal hinata – dijo kakashi – sensei – y respondiendo a tu pregunta esto es la herencia de naruto.

herencia – dijimos los dos sorprendidos – que herencia kakashi – sensei – dijo naruto un poco aturdido.

Bueno naruto esto es lo que te dejaron tanto minato – sensei y como de kushina – san contiene tanto sellos como técnicas de los dos y técnicas del clan uzumaki como su historia y de mas cosas mas como dinero y pertenencias de ellos – explico kakashi – sensei.

Y por que no me las avian dado antes – dijo naruto confundido y molesto por no decirle nada de su herencia.

A decir verdad ase poco medí cuenta de esto – dijo kakashi – sensei regresando a su escritorio y acomodaba unos papeles – cuando revisaba cosas del tercer hokage encontré unas notas que decían que tenia planeado darte esto cunado fueras jounin, pero dado todo lo que paso esas notas se guardaron cuando lady tsunade tomo el puesto y apenas ase como una semana mas o menos encontré las notas y si bien no eres jounin creo que deberías de tenerlo – finalizo kakashi – sensei.

Después de la explicación de kakashi – sensei volteo a ver a naruto que miraba los pergaminos con los ojos iluminado con ganas de llorar, después de todo si bien sabia quienes eran sus padre no sabia mucho de como eran solo sabia lo básico gracias a las anécdotas de los demás pero con esos pergaminos podia saber mas de ellos y eso le emocionaba.

Gracias kakashi – sensei – dijo naruto muy feliz.

Bueno que te parece si te tomas una semana mas de luna de miel y miras lo que tiene los pergaminos así puede que descubras mas de ellos – dijo kakashi – sensei despegando la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando.

hai gracias vamos hinata hay que ver que contiene – dijo naruto muy tierno parecía un niño en navidad ansioso por ver que le trajo santa claus aunque bueno no podía culparlo si yo estuviera en su lugar había ello lo mismo.

Después de eso nos despedimos del hokage y nos dirigimos al departamento de naruto para ver que contenían los pergaminos.

Fin del flashback.

Aa ahora ya entiendo y aparte del emblema que mas contenían los pergaminos – dijo matatabi curiosa.

Bueno muchas cosas como la historia del clan uzumaki varios sellos especiales del clan y una buena cantidad de dinero que necesitaremos para poder llevar acabo el plan – dijo hinata con un poco de sueño – bueno será mejor que duerma un rato ya que necesitare energía para mañana será un día muy pesado.

Cierto espero que todo salga bien – dijo matatabi para también tomar una sienta.

Yo también – dijo hinata para dormirse también acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

Continuara


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 cruda realidad un nuevo camino

Era un nuevo día en el país del fuego y en una cabaña cerca del la aldea de konoha una rubia estaba despertando por los rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana

Oo mi cabeza estúpidos rayos de sol shizune cierra las maldita cortinas – dijo tsunade tapándose la cara con la almohada duro un rato así pero al no escuchar nada decidió preguntar de nuevo – shizune no oyes que cierres las malditas cortinas – al no escuchar nada decidió pararse par cerrar ella misma las cortinas.

Se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos para ver mejor y noto que no estaban en la habitación del hotel donde se habían hospedado las ultimas 4 noches anteriores rápidamente se paro y fue a la ventana para ver donde estaban y se llevo una grata sorpresa.

Que demonios…..– dijo tsunade grito alarmada por ver que estaba en medio de un bosque aunque también dicho grito llamo la atención de hinata que estaba asiendo el desayuno.

Mmmm parece que ya despertaron que bueno que me desperté temprano para tener listo el desayuno – dijo hinata para empezar a servir el desayuno sin su ropa anbu.

Mientras tanto tsunade se dirigía a despertar a shizune para preguntarle que había pasado – shizune despierta – dijo tsunade zarandeando a shizune de manera muy violenta.

mmmm 5 minutos mas por favor – dijo shizune muy adormilada.

Nada de 5 minutos mas – dijo tsunade enojada – dime donde demonios estamos.

Shizune empezó a tallarse los ojos para quitarse un poco el sueño para notar a tsunade con una cara de enojada y confundida y saludarla – buenos días tsunade – sama – dijo bostezando shizune.

Nada de buenos días y dime donde estamos y por que no están nuestras cosas– dijo tsunade molesta por no recibir una respuesta a su pregunta.

Shizune no entendía a lo que se refería su maestra asta que empezó a ver a su alrededor y dándose cuenta que estaban en un lugar desconocido asiendo que se asustara ya que la noche no podía recordar bien la noche anterior – y…y..yyo no se donde e…e..estamos tsunade – sama – dijo una muy nerviosas shizune

Tsunade enojada iba a decir algo asta que una voz se escucho a lo lejos – la comida esta lista vengan a desayunar – tanto tsuande como shizune se miraron con cara de extrañeza y decidieron ver que estaba pasando, saliendo de la habitación se dirigieron a al comedor para ver que había 4 platos de ramen ya servidos con una tasa de café alado y podían ver en dirección a la cocina una mujer dándoles la espalda lavando los sartenes que había usado para hacer la comidas, sintiéndose observada se dio la vuelta para ver a las dos mujeres viéndola con cautela – o buenos días tsunade– sama y shizune – san perdón por no notarlas es que estaba muy concentrada lavando los trastes – dijo hinata secándose las manos con una toalla para ir a sentarse a la mesa – vamos que se les va a enfriar el desayuno.

Déjate de tonterías y quien demonios eres y sobre todo donde demonios estamos – dijo tsunade de manera brusca y Shizune en guardia preparándose para lo que pasara.

que le parece si nos sentamos comemos el desayuno y platicamos sobre el asunto espero que le guste el ramen – dijo hinata tomando los palillos y empezando a comer un poco.

Y Una mierda como demonios crees que vamos a sentar a comer y platicar como si nada ante una desconocida y que muy probablemente nos secuestro sin mencionar que la comida puede estar envenenada – dijo tsunade muy enojada – así que déjate de tonterías y dinos que demonios quieres para terminar con esto de una puta ves – finalizo tsunade

En primer lugar no soy una desconocida ya que ayer por la tarde noche nos conocimos no es así shizune – san – dijo hinata calmada

Shizune se le quedo viendo unos momentos asta que algo hiso clic en su cabeza – Tsukino –san – dijo shizune acordándose de la mujer que le ayudo

Así es me extraña que no me hayas reconocido pero bueno y sobre la comida seria un desperdicio arruinar un buen ramen con algo tan estúpido como veneno – dijo hinata con un tono de sarcasmo.

Tsunade con duda le pregunto a su discípula – de donde conoces a esta mujer

bueno ayer ella me ayudo a llevarla al hotel por que usted termino en un callejón muy borracha y no la podía levantarla bien – dijo rápidamente shizune.

A grandes rasgos eso paso – dijo hinata dándole un sorbo a su café – pero insisto mientras hablamos coman su desayuno después de todo es el alimento mas importante del día y teniendo en cuenta que no han comido nada desde ayer deben tener mucha hambre – dijo hinata

antes de que tsunade dijera algo el rugido de sus estómagos le dio la razón a hinata sacándoles un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza i decidieron sentarse en la mesa para comer no sin antes llamar a ton ton para que oliera la comida y revisar su no tenia nada malo, después de que la cerdita les dijera que no tenia nada de malo empezaron a comer un poco rápido por el hambre que tenían – a que esta bueno – pregunto hinata para ver si les había gustado

esta comestible – dijo tsunade con simpleza – y ahora dinos que es lo que quieres antes de que pierda la paciencia y te de la paliza de tu vida – dijo tsunade de manera intimidante.

Bueno creo que hay que ir al grano – dijo hinata limpiándose la boca y empezar a poner en marcha su plan – como dijo shizune – san me llamo Tsukino pertenezco al clan uzumaki mas concretamente soy la sirviente de uzumaki kushina y vengo a cumplir mi obligación con mi señora.

Tsuande se atraganto un poco son su café causando que tosiera un poco cuando Tsukino dijo que era sirviente de kushina a lo tsunade dijo – pero si kushina murió ase tres años no deberías buscar un nuevo amo y que es eso de tu obligación

bueno tsunade – sama contestando su primera pegunta me deber con kushina – sama aun no a acabado y lo segundo es simple es venido por usted para que cumpla su deber como miembro del clan uzumaki y regresar a la aldea para que se haga cargo de su familiar uzumaki naruto– dijo Tsukino mirando a tsunade de manera serena

Esto a tsunade la sorprendió pero con una mirada seria dijo – haber niña estúpida por si no te as dado cuento yo son una senju no una uzumaki y no pienso volver a la aldea te quedo claro y mucho menos hacerme cargo de un estúpido mocoso– dijo tsunade como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Eso es cierto pero también usted es mitad uzumaki por parte de su abuela uzumaki mito por lo tanto la vuelve parte del clan uzumaki por lo tanto tiene que cumplir su deber como miembro del clan – dijo Tsukino de manera firme molestando a tsunade

He dicho que no – dijo tsunade de manera tajante golpeando la pesa sacando pequeñas grietas por la fuerza que puso

tranquilícese tsunade – sama – dijo shizune tratando de tranquilizar a su maestra

Baya quien pensaría que la famosa tsuande senju una de los 3 legendarios saninn de konoha le tuvieras miedo de hacerse cargo de un niño con todo lo que e escuchado de ti esto seria pan comido – dijo hinata en tono de burla

será mejor que cuides tus palabras antes que te haga tragarte tus tientes de la golpiza que te daré – dijo tsunade en tono amenazante.

ja si claro como si me asustara una mujer que tiene miedo de hacerse cargo de un niño – – dijo Tsukino con un gesto de desaprobación – pero solo eres una patetica alcohólica

Tsunade ya furiosa se levanto de la mesa y de un golpe la rompió – sierra la maldita boca – para después intentar golpearla con su puño derecho

Tsukino con un hábil movimiento esquivo el golpe moviéndose a la derecha y con un leve giro en la punta de los pies le propino una certera patada con la pierna derecha en la cabeza que la mando volar hacia una ventana abierta sacándola fuera de la casa sorprendiendo a shizune por la facilidad con la que mando a volar a su maestra y de lo rápida en como reacciono – entonces será por las malas – dijo Tsukino saliendo por la ventana para encarar a tsunade

Tsunade había chocado contra un árbol esta se levanto rápidamente con ganas de masacrar a hinata – date por muerta niña – dijo tsunade empezando atronarse los dedos preparándose para pelear

Sinceramente quería arreglar esto de manera civilizada pero por lo visto tendrá que ser a la antigua – dijo Tsukino parándose a unos pocos metros de ella poniéndose en guardia

Dicho esto tsunade se lanzo contra tsukino lanzándole un derechazo que hinata esquivo inclinando la cabeza para posterior mente darle con su puño izquierdo en la mandíbula mandándola a volar hacia una rama.

Tsunade a poco centímetros de chocar en la rama dio unos giros para apoyar sus pies en esta y propulsarse directo a hacia tsukino dando unos giros en el aire para con su talón intentar pegarle, hinata viendo li que se proponía tsunade se alejo lo mas que pudo ya que si conocía bien usaría sus súper fuerza para agrietar el piso y levantar pedazos te tierra para acorralarla y poder darle mejor un golpe por lo cual salto lo mas que pudo hacia atrás, pero par sorpresa de tsukino tsunade no golpeo el piso con su súper fuerza sino que aterrizo y se propulso para darle una patada en el aire en su abdomen t mandarla a volar hacia los arboles cosa que logro hinata sin poder hacer nada puso sus brazos en forma de x y recibió el golpe de lleno mandándola a volar a los arboles rompiendo 3 de ellos.

Rápidamente tsukino se levanto y corrió hacia ella lo mas rápido que pudo asiendo zic zac para confundir a tsunade, esta como podía la intentaba seguir con la mirada intentando encontrar un patrón para poder esquivar y contraatacar, hinata tenían planeado atacar directamente su costado derecho pero mejor decidió hacer una finta y intento atacar su lado izquierdo ya a centímetros de su lado izquierdo tsunade se dio cuenta e intento darle una puñetazo en la cara para poder dejarla fuera de combate, ya a centímetros de que tsunade pudiera conectar el golpe en un ágil movimiento hinata se apoyo en su pie derecho imoviendose a la derecha girándose en el aire para con el talón pegarle a tsunade en la zona del hígado causándole un terrible dolor a y para rematarla hinata intentándole otra patada con la pierna izquierda en la cabeza mas precisamente en la mandíbula pero tsunade pudo reaccionar a tiempo y con la mano izquierda agarro de la pierna y la azoto en el suelo para y darle un golpe en el pecho con la derecha pero hinata como pudo quitarse de hay antes que tsunade destruyera el suelo con su súper fuerza y marcar distancia

Shizune miraba asombrada como esa mujer no solo podía esquivar los golpes de su maestra sino que le estaba dando pelea cosa sorprendente ya que si algo se caracterizaba tsunade era en el taijutsu.

vaya esa niña si que sabe moverse – dijo alguien alada de shizune

Si no puedo creer que le esta dando pelea a tsunade – sama – dijo shuzune pensando que hablaba con ella misma

De casualidad no sabes quien es ella Por que por lo visto es una kunoichi muy bien entrenada casi al nivel de un anbu por como se mueve en especial su precisión – dijo de nuevo la persona

No lo se solo se que se llama Tsukino y es una sirviente del clan uzumaki y que era sirviente de kushina – san – dijo shizune sorprendiendo a la persona a su lado

Sirviente de kushina pero nunca la había visto y también no crees que hime se mueve un poco lento – dijo otra ves la persona a su lado

Hay shizune se quedo con duda ya que solo una persona se refería así a tsunade sama voltea a su derecha y se asusta por tener a la do a jiraya murando la pelea de manera muy analítica – jiraiya – sama que ase aquí – dijo gritando y saltando del susto

Que no es obvio viendo la pelea – dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa burlona y dejar de mirar la pelea

Eso se puede ver a simple vista a lo que me refería es como llego aquí – dijo shizune

Bueno cuando fui abusarlas esta mañana me encontré con la sorpresa que ya se habían ido, le pregunte a la recepcionista a que hora se habían y resulta que nadie las vio salir del hotel con sus maletas así que me preocupe y empecé a rastrearlas con el selo que le puse a tonton – dijo jiraiya mientras dirigía de nuevo la mirada ala pelea de tsunade

jA pues no necesito tu ayuda viejo estúpido puedo arreglármelas sola – dijo tsunade mientras esquivaba varios golpes por parte de Tsukino – aunque tengo que admitir que eres buena niña

Gracias por el cumplido tsunade – sama pero alagarme no evitara que la lleve de vuelta ala aldea – dijo hinata evitando una patada y contratacar con varios golpes hacia el pecho de tsunade.

Lo dicho por Tsukino sorprendió a jiraiya que le pidió explicaciones a shizune sobre la situación, cuando shizune termino de decirle todo a jiraiya este quedo muy pensativo después de todo el conocía muy bien a la esposa de su querido alumno y nunca alta donde el recuerda se había echo mención del tal sirviente pero por lo dicho por shizune tenia bastantes pruebas para validar su historia y sin mencionar que tenia bastante información de tanto del clan uzumaki como por lo visto información tanto de tsunade como de shizune lo cual le así preguntarse si también tenia información de konoha o de el y su relación con minato y kushina.

Mientras tanto Tsukino estaba pensando a toda velocidad de como terminar esta pelea y sobre todo como convencer a tsunade ya que no pudo seguir su plan como lo tenia previsto, principalmente por que tsunade no le dejo hablar y por lo tanto no la dejo apostar, por que si hinata tenia en mente apostar con dinero un reto para poder hacer que tsunade volviera a la aldea ya que tsunade podía ser muchas cosas y muchas de ellas nada buenas pero si algo tenia era palabra y siempre cumplía sus apuestas sea cual sea mientras no tengan nada que ver con la sangre todo estaría bien pero la ataco antes de tiempo cosa que mando a la basura su plan, además de que de estar algo lastimada y cansada nunca espero que jiraiya estuviera aquí por que si otra parte de si plan era que si tsunade regresaba a la aldea la noticia llegaría a los oídos de jiraiya y para confirmarlo iría a konoha y ahí ella aparecería para intentar que se quedara en la aldea para beneficio de naruto y también para la aldea, pero esto también era un golpe de suerte ya que jiraiya seria mas fácil de convencer que tsunade así que si convencía a tsunade se ahorraría muchos problemas.

Si mas opción que intentar usar psicología con tsunade se alejo de ella lo suficiente y empezó a hablar

Creo que esto es inutil – dijo hinata con un tono de voz de decepción – pero ciertamente es una pena que la gran senju tsunade se una niña llorona que se siente única y especial con problemas de alcoholismo

A quien le dices niña llorona maldita – dijo tsunade enojada salta para darle un golpe

Hinata de un ágil movimiento lo esquiva – si eres una niña llorona por que no quieres superar tu pasado – decía mientras esquivaba los golpes que tsunade – no puedo creer que una mujer de casi 40 no puede dejar su pasado atrás y seguir adelante

cierra la maldita boca tu nunca entenderías por todo lo que es pasado – dijo tsunade con furria y con un poco de melancolía en su voz

Ooooooo mira que tierna la niñita cree que por que la mataron a su hermanito y a su debilucho novio tiene derecho aser una perra con los demas – dijo con una sonrisa malisiosa mientas esquivaba una patada de tsunade

No te atrevas a menciónalos maldita perra – dijo tsunade gritando furiosa y empezando a atacar de manera errática y predecible

Hinata viendo la oportunidad garro de la muñeca doblándosela tirándola al piso y poniéndola en su espalda mientas con su rodilla derecha la ponía en la nuca inmovilizándola tsunade en dirección de jiraiya y shizune, furiosa intento liberarse pero al ver que le estaba presionando varios nervios para no dejarla levantarse grito aun furiosa – suéltame en este preciso instante

Mmmmm no asta que dejes de comportarte como una perra egoísta – dijo con simpleza hinata

La única perra aquí eres tu – dijo tsunade

O enserio lo dije la niña que solo por que perdió a alguien impórtate puede a lastimar a los demás sin siquiera tener una pisca de remordimiento – dijo hinata con sarcasmo y molestia en su vos

Y tu eres una demente yo no e lastimado a nadie sin que se lo merezca – dijo tsunade en su defensa

enserio y que me dices de shizune, jiraiya tu maestro hiruzen y muchos mas – dijo hinata sin simpleza

de que tonterías estas hablando – dijo tsunade

Simple – dijo hinata – tu crees que eres la única que a sufrido terribles perdidas en tu vida y que nadie ni se acerca a lo que as sufrido y eso es la mas vil mentira que ni siquiera tu te crees.

Y tu que demonios vas a saber lo que es perder a tu familia a el amor de tu vida que todos tu sueños y esperanza se vayan a la mierda en un segundo y todo lo que alguna ves te hiso feliz – dijo tsunade con la voz un poco quebrada.

Seguir adelante en honor a ellos – dijo hinata seria –enserio crees que eres especial que solo tu as perdido a personas tan valiosas en tu vida pues déjame decirte que eres una estúpida – dijo hinata con enojo en su voz – mi tio murió por una injusticia para salvar a mi padre por mi culpa, mi clan me margino por ser muy débil y mi padre se avergonzaba de mi primo me odiaba y tarde años para ganarme su aprobación y afecto al igual la de mi padre, para que de repente de la gran guerra mi primo muriera para protegerme de un ataque mortal y verlo morir en mis propias manos y no ando llorando en una esquina de una habitación por que la vida es injusta – dijo hinata con tono de melancolía y enojo.

Tsunade y el resto se quedaron sorprendidos por la historia que conto hinata pero antes que alguien dijera algo ella prosiguió – pero para que te interesaría la historia de una extraña si las personas que te rodean han sufrido igual o mas que tu como por ejemplo las personas que están enfrente de ti.

Dicho esto los mencionados se sorprendieron de que la mujer supiera algo de ellos si bien la historia de jiraiya era mas o menos conocida para la gente cercaba a el la de shizune no lo era tanto o al menos no muy relevante pero lo mas relevante amenos para jiraiya era que tanto savia ella de ellos o de konoha, mientas tsunade ya había dejado de forcejear para mirar a los mencionados para luego dirigir la mirada hacia la mujer – puede que ellos tenido malos momentos pero nada comparado con migo – dijo tsunade en un intento de justificarse

Hinata se le quedo vie do para empezara a formar una leve sorisa – ja ja – dijo en un tono leve para que de repente se formaran una gran carcajada – jajajajajajajaja que escusa tan patética fue esa – dijo hinata divertida

haber déjame ver si entendí me estas diciendo que ellos no han sufrido nada comparado a lo tuyo enserio creo que se te olvido pero vamos a refrescarte la memoria primero con jiraiya – sama el galante – dijo hinata para acomodarse un poco la garganta – si bien el es uno de los legendario saninn de konoha maestro en sellos discípulo de el tercer hokage y maestro del 4 hokage la vida lo a tratado como una mierda primero la mujer que ama se fue a los brazos de otro hombre y en lugar de hacer alguna tontería o pelearse con el tipo que le quito el amor de su vida los dejo en paz para que pudieran disfrutar de su amor, luego en la 2 gran guerra ninja encontró unos huérfanos que tomo como discípulos y enseñándoles técnicas para ayudarlos a sobrevivir y luego años después se entera que esos niños están muertos asiendo que se sintiera un fracasado ya que aun con todo su esfuerzo para ayudarlos a sobrevivir no sirvió de nada, luego toma a otro niño como su discípulo el 4 hokage namikase minato el cual consideraba su hijo lo ayudo en todo lo que podía incluso se convirtió en el padrino del hijo del minato y kushina para que el día del nacimiento del pequeño naruto ellos murieran dejando a el niño solo y que hiso jiraiya sama se puso a llorar y decir que era un hombre maldito que todo lo que alguna ves quiso se ha ido – dijo hinata a tsunade a modo de pregunta – no el siguió a delante por el bien de sus seres queridos y buscar la forma de proteger a su ahijado.

Pero si eso no te vasta por que no hablamos de shizume – san – dijo hinata para señalar con la mano libre a la chica – aunque deberías de saberlo pero ya que se te olvido te lo recuerdo ella perdió a sus padre cuando era una niña muy pequeña en la 2 gran guerra ninja y quedo a cargo de su tío que curiosamente era tu novio luego el también murió quedándose sola y tu la adoptaste y en lugar de darle una vida normal la convertiste en tu niñera y ponerla en peligro por los cobradores por tus tonterías de apuestas – dijo en un tono frio hinata dándole un escalofrió a tsunade que desde ase un rato tenia la mirada ensombrecida – pero sabes lo que es mas triste es que tu por tus tonterias los ases sufrir a jiraya ver a la mujer que mas amo que ama y amara marchitándose y muriendo lentamente y a shizune ver a la mujer que ve como una madre hacer tonterías que tarde o temprano acabara matándola en un callejón ahogada en su propio vomito por sus vicios

Jiraiya estaba sorprendido de que esa mujer supiera todo sobre el, si bien no dijo con lujo de detalle su historia si dejo claro los momentos mas difíciles de su vida lo cual despertaba su interés en sabes exactamente quien era esa mujer y de poder hablar con ella mas seriamente.

mientas shizune estaba sin palabras ya que esa mujer que aprecio de repente sin conocerla había dijo sus miedos mas grandes pero lo que amas le preocupaba ahora era su maestra estaba imovil.

Tsukino al no ver respuesta de tsunade decidió que por el momento la dejaría así por lo que la dejo libre y se dirigió a la cabaña para revisar como estaban los otros dos inquilinos y también para preguntarle a kuro si el clon que dejo en su casa asiéndola parecer que estaba enferma de resfriado no le había pasado nada y aparte acomodar un poco la cabaña pero antes de eso se detuvo a medio camino para decirle unas ultimas palabras a tsunade – espero que recapacites de tus acciones y pienses mejor en lo que ases ya que aun estas a tiempo de redimirte y hacer lo correcto esta vez – dijo para regresar a caminar rumbo ala cabaña.

Ya cerca de la cabaña dirigo su mirada a jiraiya y decidió presentarse – buenos días jiraiya – sama perdón por no presentarme antes pero como pudo notar estaba algo ocupada – Tsukino educadamente – pero donde están mis modales le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar o de comer

No no estoy bien bella dama pero me gustaría pregúntale algunas cosas si no es mucha molestia – dijo jiraiya igual de educado para después sacar una libreta y una pluma – cual es tu mayor fantasía sexual asta el momento.

Al escuchar eso shizune se puso roja que parecía una manzana madura por tal pegunta mientras que tsukino no lo demostró pero si la avergonzó un poco por el tipo de prgunta – al parecer naruto – kun no exageraba cuando decia que jiraya– sama era un pervertido sin vergüenza – pensó con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza para después responder – talvez en otra ocasión que le parece y tomamos un poco de te – dijo un poco nerviosa tsukino.

Shizune dejando de lado la pregunta tan vergonzosa de jiraiya se disponía haber si su maestra estaba bien pero cuando dirigió su mirado donde se suponía que estaba tsunade esta había desaparecido, asustada empezó a mirar a todos lados para ver adonde se dirigió su maestra estaba apunto de ir a buscarla asta que una mano la detuvo al voltear vio que era jiraiya que negaba con la cabeza para después decir – déjala necesita estar sola para despejarse mejor y acomodar bien sus ideas – dijo jiraiya con tono calmado

Pero si…. – intento decir shizune pero jiraiya la interrumpió – descuida estará bien ben vamos a tomar una tasa de te y aclaramos algunas cosa te parece bien – dijo jiraiya para empezar a dirigirse adentro de la cabaña, shizune viendo que jiraiya tenia razón decidió asarle caso y tomar el te con ellos esperando que se maestra estuviera bien.

10 horas despues

Estaba oscureciendo el aun se podían ver los tonos anaranjados del atardecer pero ya eran muy tenues tsunade que llevaba todo el día sentada en medio del bosque pensando en todo lo que había pasado en la mañana y había llegado a una conclusión Tsukino Tenia ranzon

Tsunade estaba devastada ya que todo lo que la tal tsukino dijo era cierto cada maldita palabra que decía era cierta por mucho tiempo ella se negaba a escuchar las suplicas de jiraiya de volver a la aldea o que si necesitaba ayuda no dudara en llamarlo y simplemente lo ignoro o lo golpeo por ser un necio molestarla y con shizune la ignoraba cuando esta con tono de suplica le pedía que dejara de tomar o que dejara de apostar pero lo que realmente le enojaba era con ella misma de ser una perra con ellos ya que sino fuera por ellos lo mas seguro era de que ella ase años ya estuviera muerta por la vida de exceso que tenia, Tsukino tenia razón era una estúpida por creer que solo ella había sufrido grandes perdidas.

soy una estúpida – dijo tsunade con una sonrisa triste

No lo eres solo no te dabas cuenta – dijo alguien atrás de el

tsuande movió levemente la cabeza para ver a jiraiya que tenia unas botellas de sake y dos vasos en una canasta y también con lo que parecía comida – supuse que tendrías hambre así que te traje algo comer – dijo para sentarse a un lado de ella

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos asta que tsunade hablo – gracias jiraiya

Jiraiya que se estaba sirviendo un poco de sake dijo con simpleza – de nada

Tsunade sin mirarlo agarra un pedazo de pollo mientras decía – perdón por ser una molestia.

No lo eres nunca serias una molestia – dijo jiraiya tomando un poco de sake.

claro que lo soy solo causo problemas a ti y shizune en especial a ti– dijo mirando hacia el suelo

No pasa nada todos cometemos errores hime – dijo jiraiya en un intento de tranquilizarla

lo dijo en serio jiraiya – dijo tsunade levantando la cabeza para mirarlo – todos estos años te e tratado como si fueras una basura si es cierto que a veces eres un idiota pervertido que me saca de mis casillas, tu siempre as estado para apoyarme en los momentos mas difíciles y yo siempre te termino tratando mal tan física como verbalmente y aun así…tu no te rindes con migo – dijo tsunade con los ojos vidriosos en señal de empezar llorar en cualquier momento – como puedes seguir amando a alguien tan podrido como yo – soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas

No llores no me gusta verte a si – dijo jiraiya que levanto su mano para limpiarle las lagrimas exclamo – y contestando a tu pregunta tu no estas podrida solo eres una bella mujer que la vida a tratado mal pero se que podrás levantarte y ser aquella chica alegre y positiva que decía que se volvería la kunoichi mas grande de la historia – dijo para después agarrar un poco de pollo y comerlos un poco para mirar al cielo – de esa chica que me enamore ase tantos años

Tsuande cerro los ojos y con una leve pero tierna sonrisa dijo con un tono cálido – eres un idiota sin remedio lo sabes verdad

Si lo se – dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa tipa de el cosa que tsunade soltó una risita para después con tono de duda le pregunto – que crees que deba hacer jiraiya

bueno hime creo que es algo que depende si estas lista para dar el siguiente paso – dijo jiraiya mirándola a los ojos a lo cual tsunade hiso lo mismo – pero decidas lo que decidas tu siempre tendrás mi apoyo

Tsunade dirigio su mirada al cielo para ver las estrellas pensando a lo que se refería jiraiya después de un rato ella cerro los ojos unos segundos para después dar un largo suspiro y abrirlos con una mirada decidida y con una nueva determinación dijo – creo que ya viene siendo hora de regresar no crees jiraiya

A la cabaña o a konoha – dijo jiraiya con duda

A konoha lo e decidido dejare de correr es momento de avanzar – dijo mirándolo – pero necesitare tu ayuda puedo contar con tigo apartar de ahora

Tu sabes que si – dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa de felicidad y complicidad mientras levantaba su puño

Tsunade sonrió de la misma manera y choco su puño – es bueno saberlo – después de eso pasaron una hora mas platicando y divirtiéndose como en los viejos tiempos.

Desde lejos tsukino miraba la escena y gracias a su oido mejorados pudo escuchar la platica lo cual le saco una sonrisa de felicidad y ternura ala vez – espero que esta ves se anime a darle una oportunidad y sea feliz…. suegra – pensó Tsukino para dirigirse de nuevo a la cabaña para preparar todo para la fase siguiente del plan

Continuara

Notas del autor

Tanto a tsunade como a jiraiya los are unos años mas jovenes no tan exagerado pero si uno años menos para adaptarla mejor a los cambios que se viene

Creo que si mal no recuerdo shizune es de la misma edad de la generación de kakashi pero pensándolo mejor la are mas joven no tan exagerado pero si un par de años menos

A partir del capitulo 9 empezare a manejar al resto de personajes tanto a la generación de naruto como a la de itachi

Que les esta pareciendo la historia no olviden comentar y darme cualquier sugerencia nos vemos a la proxima


	9. capitulo 8 una nueva familia para naruto

capitulo 8 una nueva familia para naruto

* * *

Shizune se encontraba muy nerviosa no solo por estar enfrente de la oficina del hokage sino por la razón por la que estaban hay la custodia de naruto.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde el encuentro con tsukino y ella les conto sobre la situación actual de naruto cosa que molesto de gran manera a los dos saninn en especial a tsunade cosa que sorprendió un poco a shizune pero de cierto modo la entendía ya que el niño tenia a lo mucho 3 años y estar en semejante situación y en especial dejarlo solo sin la supervisión de un adulto era algo difícil de creer, pero las cosas cambiarían ya que tanto tsunade como jiraiya se encargarían de hablar con hiruzen y cambiar la precaria situación del pequeño naruto.

disculpen por la espera el hokage los recibirá ahora – dijo la secretaria del hokage sacando de sus pensamientos a shizune y asiendo que se levantaran de su asiento y empezara entrar en la oficina del hokage.

Dentro del la oficina vieron al hokage recargado en su silla con los ojos cerrados fumando un poco se su pipa para soltar un poco de humo y decir – tengo que admitir que estoy muy sorprendido por su visitan tan repentina a la aldea – dijo para abrir los ojos para mirarlos – y si bien no me molesta verlos aquí si me intriga saber la razón de su visita en espacial con tigo tsunade pensé que odiabas con tu alma y mas que estés con jiraiya – dijo el viejo hokage volviendo a fumar de su pipa.

Bueno hiruzen – sensei tanto hime – sama y yo regresamos por algo mas especifico – dijo jiraiya sentándose en el sillón que estaba en medio del cuarto.

Y eso seria – dijo hiruzen curioso del motivo por la que sus estudiantes regresarían a la aldea.

Para hacernos cargo de naruto – dijo tsunade sin rodeos sentándose a lado de jiraiya con los brazos cruzados sorprendiendo a hiruzen – des pues de todo somos su única familia que le queda.

Hiruzen estaba muy sorprendido por las razones de sus antiguos estudiantes querían regresar a la aldea – bueno si les soy sincero estoy bastante sorprendido pero me podían explicar mejor la situación.

bueno hiruzen – sensei como sabrá yo soy descendiente de un uzumaki que es mi abuela mito y este idiota de aquí es el padrino del niño por lo tanto somos lo mas cercano a parientes por lo tanto venimos a tomar la tutela del niño – dijo tsunade con simpleza pero con tono serio para cambiar a uno iracundo – y también vinimos a quitar esa estúpida ley que pusiste sensei – dijo tsunade con una cara de pocos amigos.

Hiruzen sin mostrarlo tubo un escalofrió que le recorrió toda su espalda por el tono de su antigua alumna y con tono nervioso dijo – tranquila tsunade seguro que podemos resolver esto de manera civilizada – dijo tratando de calmar la situación – pero por desgracia no creo poder acceder a su petición – dijo hiruzen para sorpresa de los dos saninn.

Pero – dijo tsunade enojada pero jiraiya le puso una mano en su hombro y dándole una mirada para que se tranquilizada para después dirigir la mirada a su sensei – por que no sensei hay un inconveniente para no poder tener la tutela del niño – dijo jiraiya a modo de pregunta pero teniendo una leve idea el porque.

Bueno jiraiya si bien sus argumentos son validos hay algo que me llama poderosamente la atención ya que por que ahora y no hace 3 años cuando paso el incidente del kiubi, y por que de repente ustedes se llevan de nuevo bien si tan solo ase poco no podían ni siquiera tener una conversación tranquila amenos que este pasados de copas y sin contar que llevan años lejos de la aldea en especial tu tsunade ya que por lo menos jiraiya venia debes en cuando a la aldea – dijo hiruzen cruzando los brazos para poner una cara seria – así que o me dicen que traen entre manos o damos por finalizada esta reunión.

Bueno sensei digamos que una niña insolente me hiso entrar en razón de que no soy la única que a perdido personas valiosas y también nos hiso saber la situación del naruto y le adelanto que ni estoy para nada contenta de la situación del pobre niño – dijo tsunade con una mirada muy seria ante lo ultimo poniendo nervioso a hiruzen ya que cuando tsunade estaba molesta nada bueno saldría de esto.

Esperen – dijo hiruzen dándose cuenta de algo – niña insolente a que te refieres con eso – dijo hiruzen confundido ante el comentario de tsunade.

Bueno sensei lo que tsunade – hime – iba a decir jiraiya asta que recibió el codazo de su compañera y le dirigió una mirada de que no hablara de mas dándose cuenta a lo que se refería jiraiya dijo – bueno eso no es importante por ahora pero no pensamos en llevarnos al niño fuera de konoha sino que los dos pensamos en regresar a konoha y establecernos para criar al niño – finalizo jiraiya

Hiruzen estaba muy pensativo con los ojos cerrados meditando la situación, si bien el aun tenia sus dudad del por que de un momento a otro sus dos alumnos querían regresar y cuidar al niño eso no niega que seria algo demasiado bueno para la aldea después de todo tener 2 del los 3 legendarios saninn, seria no lo bueno para la aldea militar mente hablando sino moral mente tener a dos ninjas de renombre en la aldea, pero también tenia duda de que si los dos regresarían a servicio o solo venia a criara naruto lo que le dejaba con duda después de 5 minutos pensando decidió probar el terreno – bueno si lo que dicen es cierto no tengo problemas en darles la tutela del niño pero habrá algunas condiciones.

Y esas serian – dijo tsunade dándose una idea de lo que pediría su antiguo maestro.

bueno no es mucho solo que los dos regresen a servicio activo – dijo hiruzen centrando su vista en los 2 mientras fumaba un poco de su pipa.

Rápidamente tsunade hablo – no creo que eso sea posible ya que estaríamos lejos de la aldea por tiempos muy largos pero mejor que le parece si yo me vuelvo en la directora del sistema medico de konoha y entreno a los próxima generación de médicos de konoha – dijo tsunade calmadamente pero firme

Yo pienso igual que hime pero si hay misiones que son muy complicadas de hacer entonces las are yo y además mi red de espionajes esta a tus servicios que le parece sensei – dijo jiraiya dando a entender que esa seria su única oferta.

Mmmmm bueno creo que es lo justo – dijo hiruzen resignado asta que apenas cedió cuanta de la joven que esta parada alado de la puerta con un cerdito abrasado — y ella quien es – dijo hiruzen señalándola con al pipa

Oo disculpe por no presentarme me llamo kato shizune es un placer lord hokage – dijo shizune asiendo una leve reverencia.

Tranquila jovencita no tienes que ser tan formal – dijo hiruzen restándole importancia pero de repente un anbu apareció a un costado del escritorio del hokage – lord hokage es una emergencia

Que pasa – dijo hiruzen serio

Uzumaki naruto esta en el hospital – dijo con voz monótona el anbu estas palabras alarmaron a los presentes en especial a jiraiya – que paso dijo preocupado el hokage

Al parecer fue perseguido por un grupo de personas del centro comercial y le lanzaron piedras y golpearon con palos por suerte lady hinata huyga fue en su ayuda junto con su protectora natsu y lo llevaron a un hospital – finalizo el anbu.

De acuerdo puedes retirarte – dijo hiruzen para después del que el anbu se fuera levantarse de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta – me acompañan – dijo sin mirarlo para después abrir la puerta los demás sin decir nada siguieron al viejo hokage al hospital para ver el estado de naruto.

* * *

Hospital de konoha.

hinata estaba muy alarmada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba naruto las enfermeras apenas si curaron las heridas que tenia naruto y si bien ella podía curar gran parte de los golpes y cortes que tenia con la palma mística pero para su desgracia seria muy raro que una niña de 3 años supiera usas esa técnica tan avanzada.

Una enfermera estaba entrando en la habitación para checar a lis pacientes que había pero al ver que solo estaba el niño demonio hiso un gesto de desagrado para ver a la niña que intentaba según ella curar las herida con un trapo limpio húmedo para después decir – deja que ese demonio se muera nos aria un gran favor – dijo la enfermera con desagrado.

No diga eso señora naruto – jun no hiso nada malo – dijo hinata con un tono de entre angustia y enojo.

Niña ingenua no digas tonterías ese niño es causante de la mayor desgracia de konoha – dijo la enfermera con un todo de furia en su voz – solo por que el hokage dijo que no matáramos a ese niño de seguro el ya estuviera muerto.

por favor no diga eso señora por favor cure a mi amigo – dijo con un tono fingido de miedo ya que en realidad estaba hirviendo de lo furiosa que estaba por decirle tales cosas a su futuro esposo pero antes de decir algo mas alguien las interrumpió.

Disculpa se puede sabes por que no curas el pobre niño y deja de pelearte con una niña de tres años tu pedazo de basura – dijo una voz femenina afuera de la habitación asiendo enojar a la enfermera.

A quien le dices pedazo de basura tu perra – dijo la enfermera furiosa solo para voltear y encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que tsunade que tenia una cara de pocos amigos y los demás que tenían una mirada de indignación por las atctitud de la enfermara – a aa aaaa aaa tsunade – sama no no era mi intención yo solo – dijo la enfermera pálida del susto de no solo insultar ala mujer mas fuerte de la historia sino a la ninja medico mas grande que el mundo a conocido – yo solo.

No pudo la pobre decir nada mas por que tsunade la agarro del cuello de la camisa para después levantarla y decirle con un tono sombrío y aterrador – cierra esa puta boca y lárgate de mi vista pedazo de basura – dijo tsunade furiosa para después lanzar a la pobre enfermera hacia la salida de la habitación, los de afuera se hicieron a un lado para bo ser golpeados por la enfermera que termino estrellándose en la pared asiendo unas cuanta grietas y caer desmallada.

El ruido asusto a todo el personal y rápidamente fuero a haber que pasaba, solo para toparse con una tsuande furiosas y un jiraiya con cara muy seria decir que estaban sorprendidos era decir poco pero un grito de tsunade los saco de su asombro – shizune traime lo necesario para hacer una curación decente y si algún bastardo te lo niega sabrá lo que es el dolor – dijo con una sonrisa macabra que incluso jiraiya y hiruzen les dio un escalofrió que les recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Shizune rápidamente fue a buscar las cosas que su maestra le pedía mientras que tsunade se acercaba a revisar al niño que sorprendentemente no se había despertado de tanto ruido – que bueno que mi hemofobia ya no es tan sebera como antes, eh y tu quien eres pequeña – dijo tsunade notando la presencia de hinata.

disculpe señora usted puede curar a mi amigo – dijo hinata fingiendo angustia ya que ella sabia perfectamente que tsunade podia yudar a narto después de todo fue ella que la trajo.

Des cuida pequeña tu amigo estará bien pero necesito que salgas de la habitación ya que no quiero distracciones – dijo tsunade con un tono tranquilizador para la asustada niña.

después de tres minutos shizune regreso con todo lo necesario para atender a naruto, después de media hora curando las heridas de naruto tsunade termino dejando a shizune que cuidara del niño para que ella y jiraiya terminaran de hablar sobre la custodia del niño – bueno sensei que le parece si terminamos de hablar sobre el asunto del niño

Me parece bien o ahora que me doy cuenta hinata – chan donde esta tu nana – dijo hiruzen con duda de donde estaba la niñera de hinata.

Ooo ella fue al baño no debería tardar mucho en volver – termino de decir hinata cuando natsu regreso

Ya regrese lady hinata – dijo natsu para después darse cuenta de las personas que hacían hay – pero que – dijo muy sorprendida natsu ante la presencia de ninjas tan legendarios.

* * *

Hospital de konoha 9 pm

Naruto estaba despertando estaba muy adolorido pero no tanto como otras veces, estaba un poco desorientado pero pudo notar que estaba en el hospital asta que escucho una vos de una mujer a su lado – oo ya despertaste naruto – kun – eso sobresalto a naruto y rápidamente se bolteo para ver a shizune y con un poco de miedo en su voz dijo – qu qui quien eres tu.

Tranquilo naruto – kun no te are daño me llamo shizune y yo – intento de decir shizune pero la puerta del cuarto de abrió los dos miraron asia la puerta para ver a tsunade entrar junto a jiraiya – o que bien que el niño despertó.

quienes son ustedes – dijo naruto con duda ya que nunca había visto a esas personas.

bueno de manera resumida apartar de ahora nosotros seremos tus tutores – dijo tsunade secamente.

Tutores que es eso – dijo naruto radiando la cabeza en señal de duda.

Bueno naruto – kun es básicamente que a partir de ahora viviremos juntos y te cuidaremos para que no te pase nada – trato de explicar shizune

Entonces ustedes – dijo naruto empezando a llorar señalando a jiraiya y tsunade – serán mi papa y mi mama – empezando a llorar

Bueno no exactamente pero algo así – dijo jiraiya pero naruto no lo escucho por que empezó a llorar mas fuerte pero con una gran sonrisa – por fin tengo una mama y un papa ya….. ya…no…. estaré solo – dijo naruto con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

todos los presentes de la sala se enternecieron y de cierto modo les dio melancolía del como un niño sin culpa sufriera tanto, tanto tsunade como jiraiya ante tal escena lo abrazaron intentando calmar al niño.

Ya ya todo esta bien pequeño – dijo tsunade con el tono mas maternal que pudo para hacer que naruto dejara de llorar – te prometo que no te pasara nada.

mientras nosotros estemos aquí no dejaremos que te pase nada malo – dijo jiraiya dándole una gran sonrisa.

naruto no dijo nada solo siguió llorando mas calmado pero con una gran sonrisa mientras era abrazado por jiraiya y tsunade mientras que shizune sonreía ante la escena tan tierna.

* * *

mientras tanto en el complejo hyuga

hinata esta penándose para dormir mientras tarareando muy alegre una canción mientras se cepillaba el cabello feliz de que su plan allá funcionado, asta que matatabi le dijo que quería hablar con ella sin dejar de tardear se acerco al sello de la pared para tener privacidad y creo un clon de sombre que rápidamente sus rasgos se volvieron mas felinos y sus ojos se volvieron bicolor – recuérdame darle las gracias al mocoso por esta idea tan útil – dijo matatabi que se había apoderado del clon.

Y bien de que quieres habla matatabi – san – dijo hinata mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Bueno mas que nada era saber que haremos ahora – dijo matatabi cruzando los brazos entada en silla del escritorio de hinata – ya que sigo sin entender por que era tan necesario traer a esos dos.

Bueno respondido a tu primera pregunta es que no aremos nada – dijo con simpleza hinata asiendo que matatabi se callera por la impresión.

Pero que mierda como que no aremos nada– dijo matatabi con cara de pocos amigos

O bueno al menos por ahora por el momento es mejor concentrarnos en entrenar y ver como evolucionan las cosas ya que hemos cambiado dos sucesos importantes – dijo hinata a lo cuan matatabi entendió a lo que se refería – y lo de tsunade – sama y jiraya – sama es para ayudara la hokage contra danzo y sus seguidores.

Y como esos dos pueden ayudar al hokage no se supone que el es la máxima autoridad aquí, digo no conozco mucho de su política pero no se supone que su palabra es ley – dijo matatabi con duda.

mmmmm como te lo explico sin muchos rodeos – dijo hinata con duda ya que la pilita era lo mas tedioso – mmm póngamelo así en los países elementales se dividen en 2 ramas militar y político obviamente las villa ninjas son mas lado militar que político pero tiene una pequeña parte de político cuando se refiere con los civiles pero es muy pequeño mientras que el otro lado lo maneja el daimyo ya que el es dueño del casi el 90 porciento del país mientras que el 10 porciento es del konoha.

Osea que el es tal daimyo es el líder supremo o como – dijo matatabi confundida

No pero hay es donde empieza lo complicado– dijo hinata con los ojos serados – como el daimyo es el dueño da casi todo el país el puede por decir de alguna forma de rentar las tierras y cuando l

Alguien las renta como por ejemplo para sembrar una ves al mes debe de dar una cuota para que pueda seguir trabajando en ella – dijo hinata para abrir los ojos – pero en el caso de las aldeas ninja no es tan así, si bien nos pide una cuota no es tanto como debería ya que nosotros llegamos a un acuerdo en el momento de la fundación de la aldea, nosotros dábamos servicio de protección al la familia del daimyo como al sus súbditos mientras a nosotros el daimyo nos daba patrocinio y tierras para poder crear la aldea – dijo hinata explicándolo mejor que pudo.

Mmmm creo que estoy mas perdida que antes – dijo matatabi rascándose la cabeza

Bueno hay es donde quiero llegar – dijo hinata – como el daimyo es por así decirlo el patrocinador de la aldea el tiene voz y voto en las decisiones de la aldea y si el dado que si se enoja o quiere romper relación con la aldea simple mente deja de dar dinero y eso no es nada bueno por donde se lo mire – dijo hinata algo que matatabi esta entendiendo algo mejor por donde iba el asunto – así que te imaginaras si te llevas bien con el daimyo o el te debe favores es cien por ciento seguro que tendrá su apoyo.

Ooo entonces alguien que no esta al favor del hokage tiene apoyo del daimyo – dijo matatabi.

exacto los consejeros de konoha homura y kohaku que tanbien son muy aliados de danzo así que ya te imaginaras lo que pasa cuando ellos quieren hacer algo que el hokage no esta muy dispuesto a permitir – dijo hinata cruzándose de brazos

Y entonces esos dos en que ayudaran al hokage si los consejeros son muy aliados del daimyo – dijo matatabi refiriéndose a tsunade y jiraiya.

Bueno hay es donde esta la magia – dijo hinata con una sonrisa – uno de los muchos factores por lo cual el daimyo les ase caso es por su prestigio como héroes de la primera gran guerra ninja y personas muy leales a konoha y la voluntad de fuego y mas si agregas que cuando tiene problemas ellos lo ayudan pues es lógico que tener en cuenta su opinión si son mayoría.

Pero hay es donde entran tsunade – sama y jiraiya – sama los dos pueden apoyar las decisiones o opiniones del hokage y como en nivel de prestigio están por el mismo nivel el daimyo tendrá que pensar mejor a quien apoyar y hacerle mas caso — finalizo hinata.

Mmmmmmm entonces por el momento solo vemos a la distancia los frutos de tus acciones – dijo matatabi comprendiendo mejor el pensar de si jinchuriki – y que aremos ahora.

Creo que me centrare en entrenar mejor mi cuerpo y mejorar mis técnicas de sellado – dijo hinata asta que se acordó de algo – a también le daré una misión a largo plazo a kuro y su equipo – finalizo hinata pensativamente.

Ahora que me acuerdo que paso con las otras dos que salvastes las uzumaki – dijo matatabi alarmada por que se olvidado de las dos mujeres en la cabaña.

O Ellas dos aun no deben aparecer al menos no por el momento – dijo hinata con una sonrisa – no al menos asta ya pasada la boda de jiraiya – sama y tsunade – sama.

espera se van a casar y eso – dijo matatabi incrédula – que ni eran solo amigos.

Bueno mas o menos siempre pensé que se querían mas que amigos pero no se animaban a dar el siguiente paso al menos tsunade – sama – dijo hinata con cierta picardía – pero en si se van a casar por el problema de los clanes.

Ante la cara de duda de matatabi hinata empezó a explicar – bueno es bastante simple como akane – san y karin – chan son por el momento los únicos uzumakis vivos y de pertenecer un clan legendario que por lo visto los idiotas de la aldea de la hierva no supieron reconocer, pero bueno si ellas vinieran a konoha el consejo las meterían sin dudar al LRC ósea Ley de Restauración de Clanes para tener mas uzumakis y aumentar el poder militar de la aldea.

Pero hay una ley que dice que el consejo no puede hacer nada a un miembro de algún clan si el líder de dicho clan no esta desacuerdo o asuntos de matrimonio del clan y en esa situación el LRC no aplica ya que esta ley es mas que nada para clanes en peligro de desaparecer.

entonces naruto esta en dicha ley – dijo matatabi sorprendida – pero tu eres su única esposa no.

Bueno en el caso de naruto – kun lo ben mas como una arma que un miembro de un clan extinto, y mas por como le ven la mayoría de la aldea dudo mucho que alguna chica quiera ser su esposa cosa de la que no me quejo entre menos zorras mejor – dijo hinata con una sonrisa y a matatabi le saco una gotita atrás de la cabeza.

Bueno dejando tu lado de esposa celosa aun no me explicas por que esos dos se deben de casar para que las dos uzumakis puedan venir a la aldea – dijo matatabi

Bueno por ley naruto – kun es el nuevo líder del clan uzumaki pero el es menor de edad por lo tanto el que lo adopte se volverá líder provisional asta que naruto – kun crezca pero para tomar el titulo debes también ser miembro de dicho clan y la mas indicada para eso es tsunade – sama que es una uzumaki de tercera generación por lo cual ella seria la nueva líder del clan uzumaki – dijo hinata para hacer una pausa i seguir con lo que decía

Pero ella también es una senju mas directa por lo cual debe ser la líder del clan senju y como no puede se líder del dos clanes lo mas seguro es que el consejo le diga que se haga cargo el clan senju ya que tiene mas peso en konoha que uzumaki, por eso al casarse con jiraiya – sama jiraiya formaría parte del clan senju y al ser esposo de la heredera al puesto del líder el puede tomar su lugar y tsunade podrá tomar el lugar del clan uzumaki y así poder proteger tanto a naruto A– kun como a akane – san y karin – chan – finalizo hinata dejando muy asombrada a matatabi por el plan.

Mmm no puedo decir que as pensado bien todo – dijo matatabi elogiando a hinata – pero no crees que el consejo de clan les diga algo si esos dos no tiene un hijo en el futuro.

Por eso pretendo decirles que hagan a shizune miembro del clan senju ya que para suerte de todos los senju no son conocidos por ser un clan de Kekkei Genkai como los uchihas o con un físico en especifico por lo cual no creo que hagan mucho problema y lo de si tsunade – sama y jiraiya – sama bueno como dicen del rose nace el cariño y del cariño nace el amor, no me extrañaría que con el tiempo terminen realmente enamorados y terminen teniendo hijos y mi naruto tendrá mas familia – dijo hinata con un tono alegre y ojos soñadores – además naruto – kun siempre los vio como sus figuras paterna.

enserio a una alcohólica y adicta a las apuestas y un pervertido rabo verde como sus figuras paternas – dijo matatabi con incredulidad levantando una ceja.

Bueno no voy a negar que tiene sus defectos – dijo hinata rascándose la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa – pero fueron parte importante para el ya que tsunade – sama le enseño como ser un líder como lidiar con un puesto tan pesado y hacerse respetar ante las adversidades.

Y Jiraiya – sama le inculco sus valores, sus conocimiento y sobre todo le enseño que nunca hay que rendirse que no importa lo duro o cruel que es la vida siempre hay esperanza por la que seguir luchando.

Y shizune – san fue como una hermana para el lo cuidaba, lo mimaba y le compraba cosas y siempre intento ayudarlo cuando se metía en problemas – fijo hinata con nostalgia y diversión – por eso ellos fueron o mejor dicho son su familia.

Matatabi sonrió igual que ella luego miro el reloj y dijo – o mira la hora que es ya paso tu hora de dormir niña.

oye talvez tenga un cuerpo de tres pero mi mente es de 33 – dijo hinata con reproche.

talvez pero para mi eres solo un bebe – dijo matatabi con tono de burla mientras hinata hiso un puchero.

después de eso las dos se fuero a dormir y hinata esperando que las cosas mejorara a mejor.

Continuara...

* * *

Nota del autor

Una aclaracion a en genaral: obito1091 me pregunto que si naruto es mayor que hinata por dos años y la verdad es que no los dos tiene la misma edad.

Segundo es que hanabi es dos años mayor que en el canon. Por que se cambio el tiempo por el viaje de hinata con matatabi. Al igual que algunos sucesos como la muerte de su tio osea el padre de neji ya esta muerto.

Bueno es todo por hoy disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Adios


	10. capitulo 9 dias memorables

capitulo 9 dias memorables

* * *

2 años después

Un nuevo día empezaba en konoha y en el complejo uzumaki shizune estaba preparando el desayuno muy alegre para su gran familia desde ase dos años todos supuso patas a arriba desde que tsunade y jiraiya tuvieron la custodia de el pequeño naruto.

cabe resaltar que en un principio los consejeros y danzo no estuvieron demasiado de acuerdo con que naruto fuera adoptado por los saninn ya que de manera legal estaría dentro de un clan y lo cual lo aria inalcanzable para que en un futuro ellos pudieran hacerse con el control y convertirlo en un anbu raíz ya según danzo el lo aria un ninja leal y obediente por el bien de konoha cosa que dudaban mucho los saninn y el hokage.

También gracias tanto a la herencia de naruto como la de tsunade se les dieron una gran cantidad de terreno para crear los futuros complejos uzumaki y senju pero como iba a tardar mucho en construirlos se decidieron que arrían una casa de dos pisos algo grande pata vivir todos hay asta que se terminara la casas principales de los clanes.

También otra cosa que cambio en esos dos años es que diferencia de tsunade y jiraiya que no quisieron tomar roles mas activos como ninjas de konoha, shizune se intereso en entra como miembro activo y después de pasar barias pruebas le otorgaron el rango de chunin.

cosa que a tsunade le molesto ya que ella creía que su primer aprendiz estaba mínimo a nivel jonin cosa que estuvo apunto de ir reclamarme a hiruzen por no hacerla jonin, pero fue detenida por shizune alegando que ella se ganaría su asenso a jonin por su propios métodos y no por influencia de tsunade, cosa que tsunade acepto de mala gana.

Buenos días shizune – san – dijo akane entrando por la puerta principal con el uniforme estándar de chunin, con su diadema en su brazo derecho, un collar tipo cinta con el emblema del clan uzumaki de color rojo sangre y líneas negras, con lentes negros y una katana en su espalda – ooh creo que llegue justo para el desayuno quiere que le ayude en algo.

No no es necesario – dijo shizune con una sonrisa – debes estar cansada después de estar en misio una semana fuera de una aldea – dijo shizune sirviéndole una tasa de café.

de acuerdo shizune – san – dijo akane sentándose en la mesa para hacerle compañía a shizune.

Otra cosa que cambio en estos dos años fue la llegada de akane y karin a la aldea al principio fue un caos ya que por la situación de naruto, fueron muy mal recibidas en konoha y mas al entrarse que eran familiares de naruto y que se cecearía un clan para los tres.

Claro que todos tuvieron que callarse sus quejas cuando se enteraron que tsunade seria la nueva líder del clan uzumaki y mas cuando un mes después unos pobres diablos se atrevieron a hacer comentarios de mal gusto decir que tsunade los dejo hechos mierda era poco el grupo quedo en cuidados intensivos por varias semanas sin mencionar que la calle quedo cerrada por un largo tiempo por lo destruida que estaba.

Una cosa que también tomo por sorpresa a shizune fue la boda de tsunade y jiraiya, si bien ella sabia desde ase mucho que ellos dos tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro nunca pensó por lo menos por parte de tsunade que se casaran de manera tan repentina, ella pensó que iniciarían una relación o algo por el estilo pero nunca casarse aunque no le molestaba de echo se alegraba ya que la actitud de tanto tsunade como jiraiya cambio mucho y para bien.

bueno días shizune – san y akane – san – dijo una adormilada hinata de 5 años frotándose los ojos.

Buenos días hinata– chan como amansaste – dijo shizune desde la cocina asta que se dio cuenta de algo – no es un poco temprano para que estés despierta apenas son las 7 am digo anoche jugaron muy tarde en su piyamada.

Buen shizune san es la costumbre – dijo hinata sentándose en la mesa esperando el desayuno – por lo general a esta hora me estoy preparando mara mi sesión de entrenamiento matutino con mi padre.

Aun si siempre me pareció muy exagerado que hiashi – san te exigiera tanto si aun eres una niña muy pequeña – dijo akane no muy en desacuerdo con los métodos de entrenamiento del padre de hinata.

Bueno no es tan estricto solo me enseñaba posturas y uno que otro golpe pero a empezado a hacer mas estricto – dijo hinata con una sonrisa – pero yo puedo deberás

Tanto shizune como akane sonrieron divertidas ya que naruto le había pegado su maña de decir deberás a la pequeña hyuga, también muchos personas en ellas shizune notaron que anqué hinata era muy pequeña era demasiado madura para la edad que tenían aunque muchos lo atribuían a que al ser hija del el líder de uno de los clanes mas prestigioso de la aldea la educaron para ser muy respetuosa y educada con los demás.

Cuando hinata se sentó en la silla se escucho el llanto de un bebe a lo lejos, rápidamente akane se paro para ir rápido a atender a sus pequeños hermanitos.

por que si la ultima gran novedad que había pasado en estos 2 últimos años fue el nacimiento de los gemelos mito y ryu senju, ese día shizune jamás se le olvidaría cuando se entero del embarazo repentino de tsunade.

Entrando en la sala cargando a los pequeños se encontraba akane que cargaba al pequeño ryu y tsunade que cargaba al pequeña mito – buenos días tsunade – sama como amanecio – dijo shizune

Buenos días tsunade – sama – dijo hinata asiendo una leve reverencia.

Shizune ya te dije que ya no tienes que ser tan formal después de todo somos familia ahora – dijo sentándose en la silla para después dar una mirada general dirigió una mirada a shizune – que hora es.

Mmm creo que faltan 5 minutos para que sean las 9 – dijo shizune.

Ya es tarde será mejor despertar a esos mocosos – dijo tsunade para agarrar aire para después gritar a todo pulmón – naruto y karin será mejor que despierten de una buena vez o sino los are dar 10 vueltas a la aldea por cada minuto que tarden en venir a desayunar – termino de decir tsunade.

todos en el comedor tenían las manos en los oídos por el potente grito de tsunade y se preguntaban como los bebes en lugar de llorar por el susto de tremendo grito estuvieran riendo, en la planta de arriba se escucho un gran estruendo ya que por lo visto los mencionados por el susto se cayeron de la cama y hacer mucho ruido, para en menos de un minuto tanto karin como naruto ya estaban entrando al comedor muy agitados.

buenos días bellos durmientes será mejor que coman rápido por que en una hora mas iremos a la academia para registrarlos para el siguiente año escolar – dijo tsunade muy tranquila.

Hai tsunade– sama – dijo karin para sentarse alado de hinata.

hai oka – san – dijo naruto mas calmado con una sonrisa sentandose a a lado se su madre para después darse cuenta de la usencia de alguien – mama donde esta papa.

Tu padre aun esta de misión sin mis círculos son correctos el estaría ya de regresando a la aldea dentro de 2 días – dijo tsunade tomando un poco de su café.

Genial ya quiero que regrese papa para que me enseñe por fin jutsus nuevos – dijo naruto emocionado con estrellitas en los ojos sacándole una sonrisa a tsunade.

Ahora que me acuerdo kaein por que no quisiste entrar el año pasado en la academia – pregunto hinata a su amiga.

Bueno mas que nada por que no conocería a nadie y prefiero viejo por conocido que nuevo por conocer – dijo karin dándole una mordida a su pan con mermelada – además quiero estar con mi amiga y mi primo será mas divertido – dijo con una sonrisa.

Así trascurrió el desayuno entre risas y bromas después de una hora tsunade y shizune junto con los niños fueron a registrarlos en la academia y dejaron akane para que descansara un poco.

* * *

Tsunade mientras caminaba alado de shizune que esta a su ves empujaba la carriola donde llevaban a los gemelos senju y los naruto y los demás caminaba unos pasos a delante de ellos, se puso a reflexionar los cambios que hubo en estos dos años en especial de sus dos pequeños hijos.

los primeros meses tras su llegado junto a jiraiya fueron un caos total primero el sistema medico de konoha era un desastre, los médicos eran mediocres y sin contar los tratamientos eran penosos, segundo el estrés de los tramites para restablecer los clanes uzumaki y senju la tenia fastidiada ya que le pusieron muchas trabas para reconocer a naruto de ser un miembro legitimo del clan uzumaki y a shizune para su suerte no fueron muchos problemas.

pero en una de esas noches las cosas tomaron un giro muy raro.

Flashback hace un año y nueve meses

Eran las 11 de la noche todos ya se encontraban dormidos excepto tsunade que se encontraba en el tejado del su nueva casa tomando un poco de sake para relajase un rato y ahogar un poco sus penas de los días tan estresantes que había tenido estaba tan distraída que no noto que alguien estaba a su espalda.

Creo que no soy el único que se le ocurrió venir aquí – esto tomo a tsunade por sorpresas asiendo que se asustara un poco y asiendo que casi se callera del tejado para voltear a ver a jiraiya con una sonrisa burlona – idiota casi ases que me caiga – dijo tsunade molesta.

Oooh vamos hime no es para tanto además duda bastante que te puedas lastimar, siendo una kunoichi bien entrenada o que eres demasiado vieja para aterrizar bien – dijo jiraiya en tono de broma para sentarse a lado de ella.

Ja mira quien habla tu eres mas viejo que yo – dijo tsunade para ofrecerle un poco de sake – además aun estoy enforna no como tu.

mmmmm puede – dijo jiraiya dándole un trago a su vaso – y como te fue en esta semana.

De la muerda nunca pensé que el sistema medico estuviera tan mal es un milagro que la aldea aun estuviera entera antes de volver – dijo tsunade dándole un gran trago a su baso– y tu como te fue en tu misión.

buen no me quejo solo fui a reunirme con algunos de mis contactos pero no a ávido ninguna novedad – dijo jiraiya mirando el cielo estrellado.

Oye jiraiya te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo tsunade un poco dudosa por como reaccionaria jiraiya ante un tema tan delicado para el.

Si hime – dijo jiraiya mirándola.

Cuando paso lo del kiuby por que no te hiciste cargo de naruto – dijo tsunade también mirándolo a los ojos.

Bueno – dijo jiraya apartando la vista de tsunade para volver a ver el cielo – para buscar información y prepárame para lo peor.

A que te refieres – dijo tsunade confundida.

Bueno hime – dijo jiraiya mientras de sus ropas sacaba su pipa y la llenaba con un poco de tabaco – no se si te distes cuenta pero no se te ase raro lo que paso ese día – dijo jiraiya para prender su pipa y empezar a fumar un poco.

bueno un poco – dijo tsunade para empezara servirse mas sake – pero no le tome mucha importancia.

bueno cuando paso me quede pensando mientras me dirigía a la aldea de como pudo escaparse el kiuby – dijo jiraiya exhalando un poco de su pipa para soltar una leve cantidad de humo – el sello de kushina era muy potente y solo se debilitaría cuando diera a luz y solo hiruzen – sensei, minato y yo sabíamos, eso sin mencionar que las personas que asistieron al parto eran personas de alta confianza, lo cual me entro la duda si es que había un traidor que dio información a una aldea o grupo enemigo para que se hicieran con el poder del kiuby –dijo jiraiya sorprendiendo a tsunade.

Pero crees que alguien de alto rango traicionaría ala aldea – dijo tsunade preocupada – y que aun este en la aldea.

Para mi desgracia no lo se – dijo jiraiya dejando su pipa el la boca y cruzando los brazos – cuando pude hablar con sensei le expuse mis dudas y llegamos a la conclusión de que o era un uchiha o alguien con ojos de un uchiha – dijo jiraiya soltando un poco de humo y dejando su pipa a un lado – si bien lo mas obvio era que fuera un uchiha de alto rango en la policía militar no se podía descartar que fuera otra persona que obtuviera un par de ojos de algún uchiha durante la 3 gran guerra ninja pero eso era algo que no podíamos confirmar.

por lo tanto le sugerí a sensei que yo me encargaría de buscar información de quien o quienes fueron fuera de la aldea mientras sensei se encargaría buscar quien fue el traidor que dio información tan valiosa dentro de la aldea – concluyo jiraiya sirviéndose mas sake y tomando un poco.

por eso no te hicistes con la tutela de naruto desde un principio – dijo tsunade sorprendida por los motivos de su amigo – pero ahora me supongo que encontraste algo de lo que paso ese dia.

Desgraciadamente no – dijo jiraiya con simples – pero esa tal neko me dijo que se encargaría de ese asunto para que yo me encargara de naruto junto con tigo, por lo que me dijo ella a conseguido mas información que yo y parce ser verdadera, pero eso si cada mes me dará un reporte de su investigación.

Oye jiraiya crees que esa mujer es de confianza digo ni siquiera tu sabias de su existencia y de repente aparece diciendo que fue sirviente de kushina – dijo tsunade un poco ebria y con su dedos en su mentón en forma pensativa – hay algo de ella que no me cuadra como si nos ocultara algo muy importante.

puede pero algo me dice que podemos confiar en ella – dijo jiraiya tomando un gran trago de su vaso

Los dos saninn siguieron tomando mas y platicando asta altas hora de la noche

Al día siguiente

Aa mi cabeza estúpida luz deja de molestas que ni ves que es mi día libre – dijo una tsunade tapándose los ojos por los rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana.

decidida a cerrarla intento pararse pero no pudo intento de nuevo pero algo no la dejaba, iba a intentarlo de nuevo asta que escucho un ronquido a su lado, en un principio pensó que era naruto ya que en los últimos días cuando tenia una pesadilla se colaba a su cama i dormía con ella, pero lo descarto rápido al darse cuenta que el ronquido era muy ronco para que fuera de un niño de apenas 3 años al abrir un poco los ojos cedió cuenta que el que roncaba a su lado no era otro que jiraiya.

al principio se sorprendió de que el se había dormido a su lado anoche y empezó a asustarse cuando cedió cuenta que no sentía su ropa mas que la pura sabana, rápidamente se destapo para comprobar que sus temores eran cierto estaba desnudas.

Y no solo eso sino que jiraiya también estaba desnudo abrasándola con un brazo y su mano agarrando su pecho izquierdo, y lo pero es que en las sabanas podía ver manchas que dejaban claro que los dos habían tenido sexo tsunade quería gritar del susto pero su garganta seca no le permitía hacer tal cosa y solo tenia un pensamiento que se repetía en su cabeza – cuando bebí anoche – pensó alterada para asustarse mas cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta – tsunade – sama es hora de levantarse puede que hoy es su día libre pero no significa que se quede todo el día durmiendo – dijo shizune del otro lado de la puerta.

tsuande alterada intento despertar a jiraiya para poder ponerse la ropa y no hacer una escenita delta de shizune – idiota despierta – dijo moviéndolo un poco – vamos idiota despista o esto será un escandalo – dijo de nuevo moviéndolo mas fuerte.

Jiraiya empezaba abrir los ojos con pesados por la resaca que estaba sufriendo por tomar demasiado la anoche anterior bostezando un poco y tallándose el ojos con su mano derecha saludo a tsunade sin darse cuenta de la situación – buenos días hime como amaneciste.

Nada de como amaneciste levántate de una puta bes y ponte ti ropa ya – dijo tsunade ya libre del agarre de jiraiya y buscando su ropa desesperadamente, mientras que jiraiya mas despierto y verla situación se quedo mudo – que esperas una invitación para cambiarte o que.

Oh pero….perooo que paso anoche – dijo jiraiya sorprendido de la situacion.

Después hablamos de esto pero por el amor de dios ponte tu ropa de una buena ves – dijo tsunade buscando algo que ponerse, ya que si shizune se le ocurría entrar y miraba a la escena aparte de morirse de vergüenza no sabría como explicarle la situación.

Shizune volvió a tocar la puerta – tsunade – sama ya levantase por favor que ya es hora del desayuno además hoy iba a pasar tiempo con naruto – dijo shizune mientras empezaba amover la perilla de la puerta.

Tsunade se alarmo cuando empezó a escuchar que shizune quería entrar y para su desgracia tropezó con Jiraiya que esta a un lado de la cama buscando sus pantalones, shizune abrió la puerta y se encontró con la imagen de jiraiya acostado en la cama desnudo mientras tsunade se encontraba arriba de el desnuda en una pose demasiado comprometedora.

El tiempo se detuvo para los tres, shuzune tenia la boca abierta tanto que parresia que se le iba a caer, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y lo mas notable estaba mas roja, jiraiya estaba también estaba nervioso pero no por que lo vieran desnudo sino tener a la mujer que muchas noches le quito el sueño y el aliento no solo arriba de el sino que desnuda, y tsunade quería que la tierra se la tragara por que shizune la viera de esta forma y la razón principal era que podía sentir que si vientre era empujado por el miembro de jiraiya.

y…..yo…yo..lo. siento por molestar tómense su tiempo – dijo rápidamente shizune cerrando de golpe la puerta mientras se alejaba corriendo aun sonrojada.

Unos segundos después de que shizune se fuera de la habitación tsunade se levanto y se empezó vestir lo mas rápido que pudo sin dirigir la mirada a jiraiya mientras que este le pedía una explicación – ammmm hime que esta pasando – dijo jiraiya levantándose de la cama agarrando su ropa interior.

Luego hablamos solo vístete y baja a desayunar – dijo tsunade seria ya vestida y saliendo de su cuarto para dirigirse al comedor dejando a jiraiya solo.

Tsunade ya fuera del cuarto se recargo en la puerta un momento para tranquilizarse, sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que hablar con jiraiya del tema pero sinceramente ni ella sabia como acabaron en la cama los dos y también la gran sorpresa de que jiraiya no estaba nada mal.

y si bien jiraiya no era feo solo caía muy mal por su actitud pervertida no iba anegar que tenia buen cuerpo no muy musculoso pero si marcado y si lo que sintió en si vientre era así de grande…. – parezco una estúpida adolecente hormonal, mejor me voy a desayunar – dijo tsunade calmandose un poco para bajar a desayunar

fin del flashback.

Tsunade soltó una leve sonrisa por que después de ese incidente las cosas se fueron haciendo mas caóticas.

Primero su relación con jiraiya se volvió un poco incomoda por que no sabían como hablar sobre su noche, parecían dos adolecentes en lugar de dos adultos de casi 40 años asta que tsunade se harto y se sentaron hablar de tema como los adultos que eran, después de mucha platica se decidieron dar una oportunidad y empezaron a salir.

La segunda y mas increíble fue que quedo embarazada con dos gemelos si buen al principio no lo tomo bien ya que por nueve meses no podría tomar, Se le paso rápido y se alegro y además esos nueve mese fuero una locura jiraiya y shizune se pusieron sobre protectores con ella naruto no dejaba de saltar y gritar que seria hermano mayor y mas cuando ya tenia el vientre mas grande se pasaba tardes enteras hablándole aventuras imaginarias cosa que enternecían a tsuande por lo adorable que se veía naruto.

Tsunade – sama le estoy hablando – dijo una enojada shizune por ser ignorada desde ase un buen rato.

Mmmm que pasa shizune – dijo tsunade regresando a la realidad.

Que le decía que ya llegamos a la academia – dijo shizune señalando la academia ninja.

Tsunade dirigió la vista a la academia y le lleno un sentimiento tanto de nostalgia como melancolía ese lugar por muy viejo que se viera formo parte importante en su infancia ya que aquí conoció a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, a su sensei y mucha gente que ya no estaban en este mundo.

dirigido su mirada al porche de la academia y vio a naruto, hinata y karin juagando en un columpio atado a un árbol y con una sonrisa dijo – será mejor que los dejemos jugar tranquilos mientras nos encargamos de los tramites no crees shizune – dijo tsunade volteando a ver a shizune.

Creo que si tsunade – sama – dijo shizune con la misma sonrisa que tsunade.

Sabes shuzune ya te dije que dejaras de ser tan formal con migo y jiraiya después de todo ya somos familia – dijo tsunade entrando a la academia y agrando a mito para entrar a la sala donde registraban a los niños.

Sinceramente tsunade – sama no creo que pueda decirle mama o algo por el estilo seria muy incomodo eso – dijo shizune mientras cargaba a ryu y seguía a tsunade.

Y por que no tía, digo si las cosas fueran diferente como quieta me hubiera convertido en tu tía – dijo tsunade a lo que shizune se quedo pensativa – aunque si te soy sincera te considero una hija para mi – concluyo tsunade sin voltear a verla.

Shizune se quedo parada un instante por el sorpresivo comentario de tsunade, si bien ella la veía como una especie de figura materna, nunca pensó que ella la viera como una hija, siempre pensó que tsunade se apiado de ella por ser la sobrina de su fallecido novio y nada mas, pero ella la quería como su fuera su madre ya que cuando mas necesito de alguien tsunade estuvo hay para no dejarla caer en la depresión, la cuido, la educo y sobre todo ella le dio una familia nada convencional pero una familia.

Sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos por lo conmovida por tales palabras.

Hasta que tsunade se detuvo y volteo un poco la cabeza a ver y con una sonrisa leve pero cariñosa dijo – vamos que tenemos que llenar muchos papeles….hija – concluyo tsunade para retomar su camino hacia el registro.

Shizune se limpio como pudo sus lagrimas y con una gran sonrisa dijo – hai mama.

* * *

Fuera de la aldea de konoha cerca del la frontera del país del fuego 10 de la noche.

Hinata se encontraba frente a la entrada de una cueva, hiso un clon de sombre que rápidamente tomo rasgos felinos y bostezo – sabes gatita no se si alguien te lo a dicho pero las noches son para dormir – dijo matatbi tallándose un ojo.

vaya quien lo diría un gato que una gata que no le gusta pasear de noche – dijo hinata con sarcasmo empezando a entrar a la cueva mientras encendía una linterna de vela

aaaa claro como si pasear en una cueva fuera lo mas divertido del mundo – dijo matatabi de mala gana siguiendo a hinata.

unos de los grandes cambios en estos dos años fue la relación de hinata y matatabi, ya que al principio matatabi la trataba mas como una conocida que una compañera pero con la convivencia y buena química entre a las dos se volvieron buenas amigas, también otro factor para que matatabi se fuera llevando mejor con hinata era el remordimiento de que por ser mas gruñona con su antigua anfitriona terminara no solo muriendo sino que ayudaba al un chiflado con problemas hormonales a casi destruir el mundo cosa que esta bes no estaba dispuesta a cometer los mismos errores.

Y Me basa decir por que estamos en medio de la nada a las 10 de la noche en lugar de estar en una cálida cama durmiendo comodamente – volvió a preguntar matatabi acompañado de un bostezo.

Bueno lo primero es que esta cueva no es normal y segunda vengo por el tesoro que esta en lo mas profundo – dijo hinata tranquilamente asiendo que matatabi despertara un poco.

Que es algún tesoro e de tu clan, o un grupo de bandidos dejaron todo su dinero aquí o algo por el estilo – dijo matatabi curiosas.

Bueno no pero si hay un gran tesoro – dijo hinata con una gota en la cabeza por las teorías muy locas de su amiga.

Entonces que es – dijo matatabi ansiosa.

Minerales de hierto – dijo hinata asiendo que matatabi pusiera cada de incredulidad.

Y que tiene de importante un pedazo de metal – dijo matatabi

Bueno un poco de historia – dijo hinata mientras se aclaraba la garganta – hace mas o menos 50 años el primer hokage hashirama tubo su duelo final con uchiha madara a unos 20 kilómetros de aquí la batalla fue tan brutal que el lugar quedo tan destruido que las plantas ya nunca mas pudieron crecer en dicho lugar por lo cual lo llamaron el valle del fin – dijo hinata mientras saltaba para llegar mas abajo – lo curioso del lugar es que se creo una cascada que original mente era un rio subterráneo y al fondo de la cueva esta un tramo de ese rio – matatabi decidió interrumpir a hinata – y que tiene que ver ese rio con el mineral de metal.

Ignorando la queja de su amiga bijuu siguio su relato – bueno resulta ser que madara logro hacer que kurama firmara un contrato de invocación, y fue invocado a mitad de la pelea, según cuentan los testigos de aquel encuentro kurama uso técnicas altamente poderosas que hicieron grandes cráteres en el suelo y varios daños devastadores en el lugar – continuo hablando hinata.

Sigo si entender a donde quieres llegar – dijo matatabi saltando entre rocas.

Bueno a eso es donde quería, llegar resulta ser que el chakra que kurama uso en esa pelea era en su totalidad crudo y concentrado al ser absorbido por la tierra mato a las platas y así haciendo la tierra infértil – dijo hinata mientras saltaba un barranco para llegar a unos metros de la corriente – pero lo curioso de eso es que el rio también se contamino, asiendo que la vida en ella fuera inexistente por la colosal cantidad de chacra crudo en el.

Después de terminar de contar la historia llegaron a su destino un lago subterráneo de color rojo claro, a su alrededor en encontraban a simple vista mineral de hierro de gran variedad e tamaños que tenían un leve brillo.

Hinata procedió a sacar de su bolsilla una etiqueta con letras amarillas y la acerco a los minerales, extrañando a matatabi por la acción de la hyuga.

Ok mi hermano hiso un desastre en ese lugar pero sigo sin entender….– entonces matatabi cedió cuenta de lago – espera dijiste que el rio también fue contaminado del el chacra de kurama eso significa.

Exacto – dijo hinata con una sonrisa – al estancarse aquí la corriente, el chakra de kurama fue absorbido por la tierra y por ende los minerales de hierro de esta zona lo que a lo largo del tiempo cambio sus propiedades – decía hinata cuando de repente un pedazo mediano de mineral de hierro empezó a reaccionar ante la etiqueta y empezó a brillar mas fuerte – trasformando de hierro común a uno conductor de chakra – concluyo hinata ante la mirada sorprendida de matatabi.

Oooh ya entiendo vas a buscar materiales pata crear mas armamento – dijo matatabi comprendiendo todo mejor – y que harás una espadas, kunais, oh oh ya se unas garras – dijo matatabi emocionada ante la idea de las garras.

no algo mejor – dijo hinata mientras sacaba un kunai para empezar a cavar cerca del mineral para sacarlo – entonces que – dijo matatabi

Unos guantes – dijo hinata con una gran sonrisa asiendo que matatabi se callera de espalda – es una broma – grito matatabi

Continuara.


	11. Capitulo 10 eventos inesperados

Ok me puedes explicar por que los guantes comunes y corrientes son mejores que unas garras que perfectamente puedes apuñalar, desgarra y arrancar de un tajo extremidades a tus oponente – dijo matatabi indignada por que su jinchuriki despreciara su herramienta insignia.

No te enojes gatita no dogo que sean malas armas sino es que no quero llamar la atención – dijo hinata mientras guardaba los minerales que sacaba en u pergamino – pero preferiría no levantar sospechas o referencias a ti.

Eh pero si el estilo gato es muy elegante y mortífero – dijo matatabi asiendo un berrinche infantil.

bueno déjame me explicó– dijo hinata sacando otra etiqueta con símbolos de color rojo – por ningún motivo deben sabes que soy tu jinchuriki, por que sino se desataría un caos que podía desatar en una guerra – termino de decir hinata sorprendiendo a matatabi.

pero como que una guerra – dijo matatabi preocupada ante tal panorama.

Simple por que se supone que tu debes estar bajo el control de kumogakure – dijo hinata mientras empezaba a excavar otro trozo de mineral – pero ese no es el caso por lo tanto en kumo solo tiene a gyuki y si se enteran que tu estas aquí tendrán mas motivos para declararle la guerra a konoha, y konoha aun no se recupera del ataque de kurama por lo tanto es una guerra perdida y no podemos permitir eso.

entonces matatabi entendió a lo que hinata se refería ella y su hermano desde los comienzos de kumogakure fuero parte por decirlo de una forma de la aldea, y sin mencionar que por las acciones de su padre y tío cambiaron el historia por traerla a ella y hinata al pasado – pero por que unos guantes por que no mejor una espada o algo por el estilo.

Mmmmmmm es complicado de explicado– dijo hinata sentándose en una piedra y dejar la linterna en frente de ella – pero es para reforzar mi mas grande debilidad, mi cuerpo frágil.

Cuerpo frágil pero si yo te veo bien – dijo matatabi sentándose en frente de ella con una ceja levantada – además con el sello te puedo cura cuantas veces sea necesario.

Si pero no siempre podre estar trasformada en neko y también recuerda que asta que tenga mas edad no podre estar mucho tiempo en ese estado a lo mucho puedo estar 8 minutos y eso que e entrenado como loca estos últimos dos años y eso en combates largos puede ser un problema – dijo hinata con los brazos cruzados – por eso los guantes son necesarios.

En que sentido – pregunto matatabi ladeando un poco la cabeza de la duda.

bueno como sabrás unas de las reglas mas "importantes" – dijo hinata haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos – es que no puede ver matrimonios con personas fuera del clan, forzosamente tiene que ser con entre nosotros para supuestamente conservar el linaje lo mas puro posible, esto a causado dos cosas importante y ninguna es buena.

La primera es que si algún miembro sea de la rama principal o secundaria se casa con alguien ajena ala clan su hijo o no puede tiene menos posibilidades de despertar el byakugan o si lo puede usar saldrá defectuoso.

Y La segunda es que por no mezclarse con mas personas los hyugas tenemos un problema congénito que nos ase ultra sensibles ante técnicas de chakra elemental en el sentido de que si usamos grandes cantidades o técnicas muy poderosas dañaríamos gravemente nuestros puntos de nuestra red de chakra – dijo hinata sacando un kunai y amarándolo a un palo que saco de un pergamino y lo amaro a forma de un pico – por eso quiero hacer unos guantes que en tipo anbu pero que en la punta de los dedos estén cubiertos por metal – dijo hinata terminando de amarar el kunai y parándose de nuevo para recolectar mas minerales.

Oh ahora ya entiendo – dijo matatabi – me supongo que lo que exactamente quieres es que las punta de los guantes amplifiquen el chakra para hacer mas daño no externo sino interno como lo hiciste con tsunade con tu técnica de puño suave y alavés protejan tus manos con tela aislante – concluyo matatabi sacando una sonrisa a hinata.

Exacto pero no creo poder hacerlos hasta que mando a alguien a kirigakure – dijo hinata empezando a cavar.

kirigakure – dijo matatabi confundida – y pir que kiri y no kumo.

bueno teniendo en cuenta que kirigakure tiene las 7 espadas mas poderosas del todo el mundo ninja es un poco obvio no crees – dijo hinata con sarcasmo para fastidias un poco a matatabi por si aunque detestaba a kurogakure por tenerla prisionera no significaba que le agarro cierto cariño a dicha aldea.

Hmp puede pero kumo es mejor para refinar mejor el hierro conductor – dijo matatabi bufando cruzando los brazos asta que una duda surgió en su cabeza – oye hina y que haremos con los demás.

Eh a que te refieres – dijo hinata volteándola a ver.

Si me refiero yugito y los demás jinchurikis después de todo si vuelven a terminar a manos de akatsuki estaremos en grandes problemas no crees – dijo matatabi preocupada ante el tema.

Si te soy sincera no lo se – dijo hinata guardando los minerales que acaba de sacar del lago – por que estamos en la época mas complicada para hacer contacto con los demás jinchurikis.

Pero podemos hacerlo con la ayuda de mi clan digo si pudimos localizara esos tres no creo que sea muy difícil – dijo matatabi refiriéndose cuando buscaban ajiraiya y a los demás.

Si pero nos creerán, estamos en la época donde las relaciones con las demás aldeas es mas rígida que en el futuro, ya que aun hay rencor por la 3 gran guerra ninja lo mas seguro de que si nos acercamos a cualquier jinchuriki nos ataque por no ser de dicha aldea y mas podemos hacer que se forme un conflicto entre ellas y puede resultar peor ya que le facilitaremos el trabajo a Akatsuki – dijo hinata seria – por el momento solo mandaremos a alguien para que los vigile ya después de que el asunto de los uchiha se calme o se resuelva veremos como actuar.

Aun no entiendo porque te preocupas por esos estúpidos hormonales de los uchihas no seria mejor matarlos y dejarnos de tonterías – dijo refunfuñando matatabi.

No, ya te dije ellos aun que tu no quieras aceptarlo son fundamentales para el futuro, es especial sasuke – dijo hinata con una sonrisa extrañando a matatabi – después de todo si el muere mi hijo se quedara sin novia.

Boruto es novio de la hija de sasuke – dijo sorprendida matatabi ante tal revelación.

bueno eso creo me mataron antes de que esos dos se hicieran novios, pero se podía notar que los dos sentían algo el uno por el otro, además sarada me caí bien saco lo mejor de sakura y sasuke – dijo hinata sonriendo al recordar a su futura nuera – además si el clan uchiha es aniquilado konoha estará muy debilitada y eso a la larga será un problema para lo que sigue.

Si si como tu digas – dijo matatabi con fastidio para después trasformar su manos en garras y empezar a escavar – será mejor que te ayude sino estaremos aquí toda la noche y ya quiero ir a dormir.

Gracias matatabi te debo una – dijo hinata regalándole una sonrisa para seguir cavando.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Eran las 6 de la mañana y tsunade milagrosamente se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno que normalmente lo hacia shizune, ya en la planta baja le llego un olor a tabaco muy peculiar igual que el que fumaba su antiguo maestro, dándose una idea de quien era se acerco a la comedor y hay lo vio su esposo jiraiya fumando un poco de su pipa mientras leía el periódico.

Este al sentir la mirada de alguien bajo el periódico para ver que era tsunade – oh vaya sorpresa que estés despierta tan temprano hime por lo general la que se levanta a esta hora es shizune – dijo jiraiya dejando a un lado el periódico para ver mejor a tsunade.

Si bueno debes en cuando debo comportarme como la madre y prepara el desayuno no crees – dijo tsunade mientras se acercaba a la cocina y se ponía el delantal – y además dudo que shizune pueda levantarse temprano después de la sesión de entonamiento tan brutal que tubo ayer.

A Mejorado mucho no crees – dijo jiraiya mientras ponía su mejilla en su mano derecha – al parecer mis consejos son lo máximo.

Ja perdón te recuerdo que yo la entrene desde pequeña solo le faltaba experiencia – dijo tsunade mientras ponía la tetera en la estufa, para después empezar a sacar todo lo necesario para hacer el desayuno – y dejando de eso a un lado como te fue en tu misión.

bueno no fue tan difícil, un poco laboriosa pero fácil – mientras soltaba un poco de humo – por cierto ya regreso los padres de hina– chan, o aun sigue aquí.

NO aun sigue aquí de echo sus padres regresan mañana por que – dijo tsunade desde la cocina.

Bueno por que creo que ya es hora de entrenar a naruto, karin y hinata o por lo menos en lo básico – dijo jiraiya sorprendiendo a tsunade mientras que esta le llevaba una tasa de café a su esposo.

Bueno, es buena idea pero no crees que con hinata – chan sean un poco mas complicado que la dejen entrenar con los niños digo no por nada los hyugas son muy como decirlo recelosos que un miembro de su clan y mas de la rama principal ser entrenado por otra persona que no sean ellos, puedes poner a la chiquilla en problemas – termino de decir tsunade mie tras regresaba a la cocina al terminar el desayuno.

bueno hime en términos normales si, pero nosotros tenemos mas prestigio que los hyugas y somos mas habilidosos, sin contar que nosotros dos aremos, a naruto un gran ninja y te puedo apostar todo lo que quieras que para ganar mas poder político no me extrañaría que propendieran un matrimonio arreglado con hinata para que se casase con naruto – dijo hiraiya mientras tomaba un poco de su café – mmmmm esta bueno.

Gracias, pero no crees que es un poco exagerado eso digo no es ilógico, después de todo ya que los hyugas siempre han querido tener mas categoría que los uhichas y los senju pero no creo que hiashi sea tan mezquino – dijo tsunade desde la cocina para después agregar – aunque no me molestaría que esos dos se casaran aun es muy pronto para pensar en eso.

creo que tienes razón, como sea como te a ido en esta semana que no estuve – y asi los dos se pusieron al corriente de todo lo que les había pasado en esta semana que noce habían visto.

un rato después ya todos se habían levantado y bajado a desayunar – a por cierto aquí tiene niños – dijo jiraiya sacando unas cajas de su mochila de viaje que tenia a un costado de la mesa – espero que les guste.

Los niños rápidamente tomaron sus regalos y rápidamente los abrieron – wow nuestras primeras cosas ninjas gracias papa – dijo naruto emocionado con estrellitas en los ojo y no era para menos ya que era un par de kunais y 4 shurikens – pero no tiene filo – dijo karin extrañada.

pues claro estaría demente que les diera cosas tan peligrosas a tan solo unos mocosos de 5 años, eso es mas que nada para practicar su puntería y su agilidad pero nada mas y alístense rápido por que nos vamos al campo de entrenamiento les quedo claro – dijo jiraiya asiendo que los niños comieron lo mas rápido, para asi ir a alistarse – o hina – chan nos quieres acompañar en el entrenamiento.

No seria mucha molestia jiraiya – sama – dijo muy cortes hinata sorprendida por tal repentina invitación.

solo dime jiraiya no tienes que ser muy formal, y no es mas entre mas mejor además talvez duremos todo el día y te la pasara aburrida todo el día sin poder jugar con alguien no crees – dijo jiraiya dándole una sonrisa a hinata que le contesto igual – anda ve cambiarte – hinata asintió rápidamente y se fue e cambiar.

bueno yo me tengo que ir quede hoy con shisui en el campo de entrenamiento 11 – dijo shizune mientras llevaba su plato a la cocina.

Oh vaya los chicos de ahora son muy raros – dijo jiraiya llamado la atención de todos – mira que tener una cita en un lugar menos románticos del mundo – dijo jiraiya con sonrisa burlona sonrojando a shizune de gran manera – en mis tiempos lis chicos llevábamos a un romántico lugar como un restaurante o cosas asi.

Jiraiya – sama shisui y yo no somos novios solo simples amigos y compañeros de equipo – grito shizune toda roja – además no estoy interesada en eso lo único queme importa es mi carrera ninja y nada mas – termino de decir shizune mie tras se volteaba a dejar el plato en su lugar – ya me voy.

shizune se fue muy sonrojada para el agrado de jiraiya, que dicho sea de paso estaba dando grandes carcajadas por la reacción de shizune – no crees que fuiste un poco cruel con la pobre – dijo tsunade sentándose a su lado con un café en la mano – aunque tengo que admitir que fue graciosa su reacción.

Aaaa– dio un suspiro akane con su manos apoyadas en sus mejillas con ojos soñadores – que bueno es ser joven aun recuerdo cuando conocí a mi esposo, como pasa el tiempo – dijo . recordando su juventud – que suerte que tiene shizune – san, shisui es un buen partido para ella.

Si es un buen chico – dijo jiraiya mientras le daba otro trago a su café – aunque es raro que shisui este en un equipo normal y no el la policía militar.

bueno tendrá sus motivos – dijo tsunade – aunque me extraña que los uchihas le hallan dado permiso para ausentarse por un tiempo de la policía militar pero bueno a lo mejor hiruzen – sensei se los pidió por un tiempo – dijo tsunade recargándose un poco en su silla para darles mejor de comer a sus bebes, que estaban en su asientos entrenadores.

Puede ser – dijo jiraiya terminándose su café para después estirarse un poco y levantase de la silla – bueno creo que es hora de irnos – dijo para después acercase a la puerta de la casa y gritar en el recibidor – dense prisa niños que se ase tarde – dijo jiraiya mientras se ponía sus getas.

Ya vamos – gritaron los niños apresuradamente mientras bajaban rápidamente las escaleras.

Ya con las sandalias puestas se despidieron de tsunade y akane, las mencionadas también se despidieron de los niños y jiraiya y tsunade les dijo que después de medio día iría a dejarles un almuerzo.

* * *

Habitación de hinata 10 de la noche

Hinata se encontraba peinándose sentada en su cama mientras tardeaba una leve canción de cuna cuando de repente fue llevada a su sub consiente, enfrente de matatabi que estaba en su forma real pero en un tamaño mas pequeño – me puedes decir que te pasa.

de que hablas – dijo hinata mirando confundida a la gran gata – si lo dices por lo del entrenamiento no pasa nada si estaba un poco distraída eso es todo.

Déjate de tonterías hina, talvez no pueda leer tus pensamientos pero si tus emociones y as estado preocupada todo el día desde que escuchares a jiraiya hablar de ese tal shisui, así que o me dices que tienes por las buenas o no sales de aquí – dijo seria matatabi a lo cual hinata suspiro resignada.

Bueno pero por lo menos deja que me acueste por que esto puede ser largo de explicar – dijo hinata – descuida ya lo hice mientras estamos hablando dirijo tu cuerpo para que se acueste y no te puedas escapar – dijo matatabi con una sonrisa mientras que hinata hiso un puchero – ahora habla.

Bueno – dijo hinata sentándose enfrente de su amiga bijuu – lo que me preocupa mucho es el asunto de shisui, por que por lo que tengo entendido en mi otro vida shisui nunca dejo la policía militar, si bien tomaba uno que otro encargo por parte del hokage nunca se salió de la policía por un tiempo – dijo hinata cruzándose de brazos – oh al menos es lo que la bitácora del tercer hokage decía.

Bitácora. cual bitácora – dijo matatabi arqueando una ceja.

que no te lo dijo – pregunto hinata con sorpresa para solo recibir una negativa por parte de matatabi – bueno en esencia cada hokage escribe una bitácora o diario durante su mandato para que si el próximo hokage tenga una guía para diferentes situaciones que se pueda presentar y necesite consejo, por lo cual e llagado a dos conclusiones. O es una cosa insignificante o puede ser un gran cambio en la historia nada bueno.

Y que tiene de malo que ese mugroso uchiha no este en la policía militar – dijo matatabi con desprecio en su voz – se me hace que te estas volviendo paranoica.

Si lo que el diario del tercer hokage era cierto shisui el famoso shunshin no shisuiera, era unos de los uchihas mas importantes de su historia – dijo hinata mientras imaginaba una mesita con unos cojines para estar mas cómoda – su reputación era tal que estaba al nivel de kakashi – sensei, no se te hace raro que un uchiha de tal nivel este tomándose un descanso de la policía militar en lugar de estar en unos de los puestos con mas nivel dentro de esta, eso es lo que no me cuadra– finaliso hinata.

Bueno si lo pones de ese modo si – dijo matatabi dándole la razón a su amiga de repente agrando los ojos y pregunto preocupada – creas que tenga tramando algo malo o si.

En teoría no. ya que si lo que leí de su perfil en el diario del tercero sigue igual, el era una persona fiel a la aldea a tal grado que traiciono a su clan y le dijo todo sobre el golpe de estado y se ofreció a hacer un espía doble – dijo hinata con los ojos cerraros – pero i si es unos de los grandes cambios del el viajé en el tiempo y su lealtad cambio – finalizo hinata abriendo los ojos con semblante serio.

como el caso de tu hermana y los gemelos senju – dijo matatabi entendiendo a lo que se refería hinata.

bueno mas que los gemelos senju es mas lo de mi hermana, ella nació dos años antes que en mi vida pasada y por lo visto toda su generación nació igual a ella – dijo hinata aclarando mejor su punto – eso me dejo pensando y si hay mas cambios como esos y no me refiero a que nazcan antes o después, sino que algunas personas tengan otros ideales o actitudes, eso es lo que me ase pensar que tanto tengo que interferir apartar de ahora – concluyo hinata

Ósea que te estas echando para atrás con todos tus planes de mejorar el futuro – dijo matatabi sorprendida ante tal accion de su amiga.

No es que me este echando para atrás sino que debo pensar en que intervenir y en que no – dijo hinata rápidamente para aclara la situación – en especial prepáranos con antelación ante la cuarta gran guerra ninja.

Espera un minuto – grito en shock matatabi – me estas diciendo que vas a dejar que la 4 guerra vas a dejar que ocurra – para después poner una cara furiosa – acaso estas demente.

No estoy demente pero para mi desgracia no podemos hacer nada ante la guerra – dijo hinata con impotencia – para nuestra desgracia madara y tobi nos llevan la delantera primero tobi tiene el kamui lo cual lo ase un enemigo altamente peligroso los unicos que puede hacerle frente es guy – sensei naruto – kun y kakashi – sensei y en este tiempo solo guy – sensei esta al nivel ya que kakashi –sensei aun no lo puede controlar bien y se falta mucho chakra para poder usarlo y naruto – kun es aun un niño y le falta mucho entrenamiento y experiencia.

segundo actualmente no tenemos el nivel tanto militar como medico para hacerle frente a akatsuki ya ellos tiene dos aldeas ninja bajo su control como y si orochimaru ya esta con ellos serán tres ya que es muy seguro que no tardara en fundar Otogakure y si le agregas que nuestra relación con la demás aldeas es muy básica, de no violencia y nada mas pues estas sin recursos para poder detenerlos es casi imposible – dijo hinata con pesar en su voz

Pero debe de haber una forma de detener a ese idiota de madara – dijo matatabi enojada – no pienso en volver a ser sellada en esa estúpida cascara de nuevo.

obvio no voy a permitir que pase eso – dijo hinata con obviedad – lo que me refiero es que algunos eventos como invasiones y ese tipos de cosas las tendré que dejar pasar por una simple razón – dijo hinata seria pero triste a la vez – para que naruto y los demás agarren experimenta y maduren y cuando toque pelear contra madara puedan estar listos ante tal desafío. Aunque claro eso no significa que no tomare medidas apropiadas para que no pase a mayores – termino de decir hinata relajando un poco su semblante.

Ahh – suspiro matatabi con resignación y un poco de alivio – bueno su pongo que tienes razón pero eso no quita cual es nuestro siguiente paso – dijo matatbi con duda

Por el momento mandare a alguien a investigar a shisui y ver de que lado esta y lo segundo e pensado en conseguir algunos aliados mas….anónimos si se pudiera decir – dijo hinata extrañando a matatabi.

Aliados anónimos de que hablas – dijo matatabi si entender a que se refería hinata – a que te refieres.

bueno se me vino a la idea de conseguir algunos agentes en cubierto para recolectar información mas rápido y analizar mejor lo que se avecina en lugar de estar teorizando lo que puede pasar. Algo así como la red de inteligencia de jiraiya sama pero mas centrada en ciertos objetivos claves – dijo hinata von una sonrisa.

Mmmmm suena bien y cuales serán los shinobis que reclutaras para esto – dijo matatabi curiosa ante el tema.

Bueno ninjas como tal no. Si no que pienso reclutar civiles – dijo hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa por la reaccion de matatabi que esta se la cara por lo que acababa de escullar

Aber hinata hyuga me puedes explicar por que en el nombre del cielo quieres reclutar civiles para algo que tiene altas posibilidades de que terminen muertos – dijo matatabi con una sonrisa forzada con voz calmada para después empezar agrietar – en lugar de ninjas bien entrenados y experimentados y que tiene mas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Bueno. bueno cálmate no te alteres – dijo hinata con las manos alzadas a modo de calma – se que siena ridículo pero piénsalo si usamos civiles como espías en cubierto será mas efectivo que si usamos ninjas en el sentido de que pueden pasar mas por desapercibido que un ninja normal, además obviamente les pondre un poco de entrenamiento ninja para que puedan defenderse si surge algún percance.

Pero dime como esperas que unos simples civiles consigan información confidencial de manera segura sin que los descubran y luego torturen – dijo matatabi aun gritando y desesperándose por las ocurrencias de su jinchuriki.

Puesssss… no lo se aun lo estoy planeando y pues aun tengo algunos guecos que tengo que rellenar – dijo hinata rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa – como sea todo tiene solución en esta vida así que tengo que planiar mejor las cosas.

si necesitas mucha planeación para no cometer o decir estupideces como esta, así que mejor vámonos a dormir – concluyo matatabi para que se cortara el enlace mental y hinata pudiera dormir

Continuara…...


	12. Capitulo 11 nostalgia

Capitulo 11 dias de academia parte 1 nostalgia

Hoy sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año en la academia y su inicio para forjar su camino ninja…..– hablaba desde un pequeño banco hiruzen.

Y si hoy era el día que naruto y sus amigos entraban a la academia lo cual a mas de uno lo tenia emocionado en especial a hinata.

Hinata estaba alado de naruto y karin la cual aun siendo un años mas grande no sobresalía mucho para su suerte, hinata dio una vista en general del lugar y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa un poco burlona al ver que muchos de los padres que estaban reunido para la ceremonia estaba alejados considerablemente de tsunade, jiraiya, shizune y akane que estaba en el publico por naruto y karin asiendo un una escena muy chistosa a los ojos de hinata.

ya que a lo largo de estos tres últimos años los aldeanos, en especial los dueños de negocios han tenido percances con los dos saninn en especial con tsunade ya que tuvieron la mala suerte de decir algo negativo o desagradable hacia a naruto, diciéndole entre muchas cosas demonio o simple mente se negaban a dejarlo comprar alguna cosa en su negocios.

* * *

Inicio del flashback

En una ocasión antes del cumpleaños de naruto, en la cual naruto pasaba solo de regreso de ichiraku varios aldeanos se les ocurrió atacar a naruto para que supuestamente liberarse del demonio y aplebeyando que naruto estaba solo, un grupo de 20 aldeanos persiguieron a naruto por 30 minutos hasta que lo acorralaron en un callejón sin salida, después de acorralarlo lo empezaron a golpear con palos y piedras el pobre de naruto como pudo intento defenderse pero eran demasiada y termino con varios huesos rotos y barias cortadas, cuando uno de ellos que tenia una hacha de mano intento darle el golpe de gracia una mano lo detuvo.

Se puede saber que estabas apunto de hacer – dijo una mujer rubia bastante enojada.

T…tt..tsunade – sama – gritaron la multitud de aldeanos que veían con terror al ver a tsunade nada contenta.

Te hice una pregunta bastardo. Que estabas a punto de hacer – dijo tsunade apretando mas el agarre del tipo con el hacha.

por favor tsunade – sama déjeme terminar el trabajo. Estamos cerca de eliminar a este demonio y así podremos darle paz a nuestros familiares que murieron por culpa de este demonio y también liberar a usted y jiraya – sama de tal terrible carga – grito el tipo del hacha intentando de convencer a tsuande de que lo soltara para poder rematar a naruto.

tsunade que tenia la mirada tapada con si pelo empezó a sonreír y a soltar leves risitas y soltó la mano del sujeto – ya veo – dijo tsunade ante la mirada atónita de naruto y con miedo ante la persona que consideraba una madre lo odiara y lo quería muerto, empezó a llorar mas fuerte de lo que estaba ante su terrible final.

El tipo libre del agarre de tsunade se acerco a naruto levantando su hacha listo para acabar con el, naruto viendo su inevitable final cerro los ojos. Pero el golpe nunca llego sino un rudo de una pared rompiéndose, naruto abrió un poco los ojos para ver como tsunade tenia agarrado del cuello al tipo del hacha apretándolo con fuerza dado la cara roja del tipo y la pared donde estaba incrustado estaba muy agrietada por la fuerza que ejerció tsunade al estrellarlo.

Escucha bien malnacido – dijo tsunade furiosa mirándolo de manera asesinamente y desprendiendo un instinto tan pesado y asesino que todos hay sintieron que les empezaba a faltar el aliento y sentir un terror que nunca prensaron sentir alguna vez – primero ni a jiraiya ni a mi el naruto será una carga o un castigo, nosotros en primer lugar nos quisimis aser cargo de naruto por nuestra propia voluntad.

En segundo lugar el nos es un demonio sino naruto uzumaki espero que a todos les quede claro ese dato – dijo tsunade volteando a los demás para dejar claro ese punto para después regresar la vista – tercero y ultimo punto que es el mas importante. el es mi hijo – dijo gritando en cólera – y cualquier bastado que se atreva a hacerle daño le romperé todos los malditos huesos del cuerpo asta dejarlo en estado vegetativo.

P..pe..pero – intento defenderse el tipo pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que tsunade le dio una paliza dejándolo en el suelo semi muerto. Los demás aldeanos que veían aterraros como dejaron al líder intentaron correr lo mas rápido posible de hay para no sufrir el mismo destino pero cuando se aproximaba a la salida del callejo una cortina de humo apareció y de ella tres clones de sombra fe tsuande les bloquearon el paso – no crean que se puede escapar de esta bola se bastardos – dijo el clon del medio asiendo un gesto negativo con la mano.

Así que prepárense – dijo la original tronándose los dedos – por que conocerán lo que es el dolor — dicho esto tsunade empezó la masacre ese día durante una hora se escucharon gritos de terror y angustia por toda la aldea. Una vez que tsunade termino de masacrar a todos los aldeanos se dirigió con naruto para empezar a revisarlo y curarlo un poco para que no le doliera tanto – con esto bastara por el momento asta que lleguemos al hospital y te pueda tratar mejor tus heridas – dijo tsunade par después agarra a naruto y empresas su camino al hospital no si antes pedirle a uno de su clones que avisara a los anbu para que recogieran a los aldeanos y trataran sus heridas – aunque me den igual si se mueren o no si los dejo así, sensei no me dejara de fastidiar por haberles dejado así.

después de dejar la orden se dirigió al hospital con naruto para curarlo mejor de sus heridas, mientras saltaba de techo en techo escucho un llanto de parte de naruto – tranquilo mi niño mami esta aquí – dijo tsunade acariciando a naruto para tranquilizarlo.

tenia mucho miedo – dijo naruto llorando al recordar la situación y aferrándose al pecho de tsunade.

Descuida no dejare te hagan daño – dijo tsunade tratando de calmarlo mientras entraba al hospital.

Fin del flashback

* * *

Ese día los 20 aldeanos estuvieron 2 meses en cuidados intensivos por la tremenda paliza que tsunade les propino y la cerecita en el pastel tsunade se tomo libre los 2 meses cuidando a naruto junto con jiraiya con ayuda de los demás. Hiruzen le rogo a tsunade y shizune que atendieran a los heridos ya que el personal no podían darse abasto ante tal cantidad de heridos a lo cual tsunade acepto pero para seguir torturando mas a los idiotas que le hicieron daño a su pequeño hijo.

Ese día nació una ley no escrita en konoha no tocar ni un pelo de naruto si no quieres tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

algo que llamo la atención de hinata que los únicos padres que no tuvieron miedo a tsunade además de sus padres eran los lideres del clan uchiha fugaku y mikoto uchiha. Algo que hinata no sabia era que mikoto y su madre eran amigas desde sus años de genin al parecer eran del mismo equipo cosa que sorprendió a hinata ya que en su vida pasada nunca se entero de tal cosa.

Aunque bueno su padre nunca le hablo mucho de su madre ya que con solo verlo a los ojos se notaba lo mucho que la extrañaba y le causaba dolor hablar de ella cosa que hinata comprendió y no quiso presionar a su padre con ese tema.

Bueno con esto damos el inicio a un nuevo año escolar en la academia esperemos que su año sea productivo para todos – finalizo por fin el hokage su discurso para alegría de los niños que se estaba empezando a quedar dormidos por tan aburrido discurso – ahora esperen para que su tutor los llame para ir a su respectivo salón – termino de decir el hokage para después retirarse a terminar sus ocupaciones.

Después que el maestro que les llevo al salón hinata pudo distinguir a todos sus conocidos de generación, algo curioso es que noto el salón mas lleno de lo que recordaba, aunque bueno no muchos pasaban las pruebas al final del año lo cual hacia que se mudaran a escuelas civiles.

Para suerte de hinata la pusieron en medio de naruto y karin cosa que me alegraba ya que así podía pasar mas tiempo con su futuro esposo y su cuñada ya que aun que fueran primos naruto la veía como una hermana, el maestro daba la introducción pero no le puso mucha atención por que empezó a analizar a sus compañeros ya que tenia que cambiar si o si algunas actitudes de sus viejos amigos.

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento numero 7

Shizune estaba sentada en una rama recargara en el tronco esperando a su amigo para la sesión de entrenamiento matutino, decido tomar una siesta para esperar para pasar el rato pero lo malo es que no cedió cuenta que alguien la asechaba por los arbustos. cuando ya estaba muy relajada alguien grito a si lado serca de su oreja – despierta – grito muy fuerte sobresaltando a shizune.

Kyaaa – grito asustada shizune asiéndole que se callera de la rama dándose un buen golpe en su trasero por la caída – ay ay duele – dijo shizune sobándose del dolor para luego voltear para arriba y ver al la persona que la asusto – shisui se puede sabes por que hicistes eso – grito shizune molesta.

Mientras que shisui estaba sentado en la rama riéndose a carcajada limpia por su amiga – jajajajaja perdón shizune pero no pude evitarlo. Fue demasiado tentador no hacerlo – continuo riéndose el uchiha.

Ja ja ja que gracioso – dijo shizune molesta sacudiendo la tierra – que te parece si mejor te dejas de tonterías y nos ponemos a entrenar de una buena vez – dijo shizune saltando al centro del campo.

Oh vamos shizune nos seas amargada – dijo shisui saltando de la rama y quedo a unos metros de shizune – debes en cuando hay que tomarse las cosas mas calmadas – dijo shisui poniéndose en pose de combate.

bueno que te parece si el que pierda hoy invita la comida en la parrilla BBQ – dijo shuzune también poniéndose en pose de guardia con una sonrisa burlona – al menos que tengas miedo.

Oh – dijo shisui siguiéndole el juego – parece que alguien quiere perder todo sus ahorros, como me das pena no usare el sharingan para no ganarte tan rápido – dijo burlonamente shisui.

Ja eso lo veremos – dijo shizune para lanzarse contra shusui para iniciar así el entonamiento.

A lo lejos un gato negro miraba en enfrentamiento acostado en una rama moviendo la cola y comiendo un pedazo de pescado y una bebida a un lado estaba tan entretenido viendo el combate que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se puso a lado.

Veo que estas muy cómoda blair – dijo el gato a su lado.

Kyaaaa – grito blair del susto saltando hacia un lado erizada – kuro – kun no me asustes así que casi me das un infarto – dijo blair estérica por el tremendo susto que se llevo.

bueno en lugar de estar holgazaneando deberías de hacer tu trabajo de vigilar a tu objetivo – dijo kuro sentándose a un lado de ver vie do el combate.

O Vamos kuro – kun no seas aguafiestas además no desayune esta mañana ese tipo shisui se levanta demasiado temprano – dijo blair sentándose y continuar comiendo su pescado – por cierto quieres – dijo ofreciendo un poco.

No gracias no tengo hambre – negó kuro amablemente – y bien que as averiguado De ese tipo.

Bueno no mucho – dijo blair desviando un poco la vista del combate para ver a kuro – no ávido mucha novedad. Solo entrena en las mañanas con shizune – san, después van a comer ellos dos o con su equipo, en la tarde se la pasa en la comisaria del la policía militar y debes en cuando va a algunas reuniones ya en la noche y se va a su casa. Así a sido en los últimos 3 meses – dijo blair dándole un sorbo a su bebida – pero últimamente ha ido a mas reuniones.

Enserio y sabes de que hablan en esas reuniones – dijo kuro.

Por desgracia no – dijo blair con pesar – por lo visto ponen barreras demasiados potentes de detección y privacidad si me acerco mucho a ellas o entro podía delatar mi posición, solo puedo estar al menos 3 metros de la barrera para que no me detecte. Eso si cuando sale de esas reuniones no sale muy feliz que digamos – concluyo blair para comer un poco mas de pescado.

Mmmmmm esto no puede ser bueno – dijo kuro muy pensativo – y a habido otra novedad relevante.

Si de echo si – dijo blair recordando algo – shisui es muy amigo de unos chicos su nombre son itachi y izumi son de su mismo clan por lo que pude ver tiene los mismos punto de vista, de echo itachi no se a involucrado mucho con esas reuniones y resiente mente renuncio a la policía militar y se a unido a los anbus. Algo demasiado curioso ya que el es considerado uno de los uchihas mas talentosos y considerado un genio solo por debajo de shisui.

Crees que podrás puedas averiguar un poco mas de esos dos – dijo kuro.

Eh pero si es muy cansado vigilara a uno ahora quieres que vigile a tres – dijo blair a modo de reproche y un puchero – por que no le pides a los demás que los vigilen.

Por que están un poco ocupados con otro encargo – dijo kuro para después inclinar la cabeza – por lo menos otra semana te daré lo que sea que pidas.

Oh conque lo que sea eh – dijo blair con una sonrisa coqueta asiendo estremecer un poco a kuro – mmm me lo pensare – dijo blair acercándose un poco a kuro – pero lo hare solo quiero un adelanto.

Y que seria – dijo kuro nervioso levantando un poco la cabeza.

Esto – blair con su cola agarro del cuello suave mente y le planto un beso en los labios, después de 5 minutos se separaron, blair estaba con una gran sonrisa mie tras que kuro estaba muy sonrojado tanto que parecía un tomate – con eso basta por ahora – dijo blair muy contenta.

A aa aa yo mejor me…me retiro – dijo rápidamente kuro yéndose de hay tropezándose un poco entere las ramas, mientras que blair solo soltaba una risita – es tan lindo cuando se sonroja – dijo blair mie tras regresaba a su sitio para seguir vigilando a su objetivo.

* * *

Academia ninja hora del receso.

Todos los niños estaba en el patio de la academia platicando con sus conocidos o comiendo sus almuerzos todo era normal excepto una cosa que todos estaban alejados de naruto, a el no le importaba ya que estaba comiendo junto a su mejor amiga y su prima.

oye karin te estoy hablando – dijo naruto algo irritado.

Ah eh que pasa naruto– dijo karin regresando en si.

Te decía que casi no as comido tu almuerzo y as estado distraída todo el día – dijo naruto un poco mas calmado.

No nada naruto solo e estado un poco distraída eso es todo – dijo karin mientras comía sus onigiri mirando hacia otro lado.

naruto solo se rascó la cabeza por no entender el extraño comportamiento de su prima pero para hinata era todo lo contrario ya que cedió cuenta que la razón por la que toda la mañana a estado ida era por alguien que era sasuke. Algo que noto era que todas la chicas de su salón estaban suspirando por sasuke cosa que siempre le molesto a hinata no por que le interesara sasuke sino que naruto siempre fue su rival y todas las chicas en especial sakura e ino menospreciaban a naruto y eran muy crueles con el.

Oye hinata me preguntaba que aras en la tarde – pregunto naruto.

Mmm creo que nada – dijo hinata en modo pensativa – mi padre hoy tiene reunión con los del consejo y mi mama aun cuida de mi hermana que aun esta enferma por que.

Bueno quería saber que si quieres venir hoy a entrenar con migo y karin – dijo naruto emocionado – mama por fin nos va enseñar taijutsu y quería saber si nos querías acompañar.

Claro que me gustaría entrenar con tigo naruto – kun – dijo hinata regalándole una sonrisa.

La campana sonó y todos los niños empezaron aguardar sus bentos y empezaron su camino de regreso al salón, mientras hinata regresaba con naruto y karin pensó en como mejor la situación de naruto para hacer su años escolares mas ameno.

* * *

Centro de konoha

Izumi estaba paseando con una bolsa de dango y un bento tarareando una cansino mientras se dirigía a los cuarteles anbu para dejárselo a su mejor amigo itachi.

no tardo mucho en llegar, algo que le parecía divertido de los cuarteles anbu eran las numerosas trampas que ponían para evitar que algún bromista o en su defecto persona distraída entrara a los cuarteles, pero para ella se entretenía esquivando las trampas se le hacían un buen ejercicio. No tardo mucho en encontrar a itachi ya que hoy le tocaba entrenamiento en los campos privados de la instalación, ya cerca de hay lo visualizo en un árbol descansando con una toalla en los hombros limpiándose el sudor.

Hola itachi – kun – dijo izumi muy alegre espantando un poco a itachi.

Izumi que haces aquí – dijo itachi un poco serio.

Vamos itachi – kun no tienes que ser tan serio con migo – dijo izumi sentándose a lado de el – solo vine a dejarte tu bento.

No estoy molesto por que me los hayas traído el bento sino que este sitio esta restringido – dijo itachi tomando el bento – te puedes meter en serios problemas por estar aquí.

Descuida no me pasar nada – dijo izumi restándole importancia – además es divertido evitar las trampas – finalizo de decir izumi con una sonrisa.

Hmp– dijo itachi con una leve sonrisa – no tienes remedio – para después abrir el bento y comenzar a comer.

Durante 10 minutos se la pasaron platicando de cosas triviales asta que izumi puso una mirada un poco seria.

Itachi – kun te puedo preguntar algo – dijo izumi.

Si – dijo itacho terminando de comer su ultimo dango para volteándola a ver.

Por que te uniste al anbu – dijo izumi extrañando a itachi – digo no es que me moleste pero yo pensé que te unirías a la policía militar.

Bueno si te soy sincero quería despegarme un poco de la policía – dijo itachi viendo hacia el frente – además mi padre a menospreciado un poco a sasuke por todo el tiempo compáralo con migo, así que decidí alejarme un poco de el para que el pueda mejorar sin que yo lo haga sentir menos.

Oh no lo sabia – dijo izumi sorprendidas – pero no te alejes tanto de sasuke – dijo izumi levantando de la rama para emprender el viaje de regreso al complejo uchiha –después de todo le gustara pasar tiempo con tigo y de paso le puedes dar uno que otro consejo.

Mmm lo pensare – dijo itachi entregándole el bento a izumi – gracias por traerme el almuerzo pero creo que ya es hora que regrese al entrenamiento – dijo itachi para empezara irse de rama en rama.

Da lo mejor de ti itachi – kun – dijo izume mientras que veía como itachi se iba alejando de lugar – demuéstrales quien es el jefe — grito para que itachi lo escuchara para que ella también se retirara del lugar para ir a terminar sus pendientes.

* * *

Cabaña afueras de konoha 10 pm

Hinata esta sentada en la mesa del comedor esperando a kuro para ñ que le diera su informe de inicio del mes, se sentía muy cansada ya que el día había sido muy ajetreado primero el primer dia de clases fue demasiado aburrido teniendo en cuenta aue ella era una adulta en un cuerpo de niña todo se le hiso muy largo, luego el entrenamiento que tubo con tsunade, si bien fue muy básico los ejercicios que puso al principio por la insistencia de naruto de subir el nivel tsunade le cumplió el caprichito y le debía una disculpa ala sakura del futuro ya que tenia razón los entrenamiento de tsunade eran muy brutales y para terminar su padre le había obligado a tomar clases privadas para que estuviera mas preparada dejándola muy agotada.

Por que tarda tanto kuro ya quiero ir a dormir – dijo hinata algo irritada.

Bueno de seguro ya esta en camino – dijo matatabi en un clon leyendo una revista en el sillón.

Si pero esta tardando mucho y ya quiero rime a dormir – dijo hinata recargando su mejilla en su mano derecha apoyada en la mesa.

Relájate gatita ya veras que ahorita viene – dijo matatabi mientras pasaba la pagina.

Hinata suspiro en tono de resinación y saco una libreta de su mochila y empezó a escribir en ella, matatabi vio curioso esa acción y pregunto – ¿que haces?.

nada solo hago anotaciones para no cambiar tanto el futuro– dijo con simpleza hinata.

A que te refieres con eso – dijo matatabi entre curiosa y confundida.

Bueno – dijo hinata aun escribiendo – Cuando estaba en la academia y vi a mis viejos conocidos me quede pensando en una cosa – dijo hinata dejando de escribir para mirar a matatabi – como mantener a salvo a la futura generación o mejor dicho la generación de mi hijo con los cambios que se avecinan.

Sabes gatita no te han dicho que debes ser mas clara con tus ideas – dijo matatabi ladeando la cabeza de lo confundida que estaba – por que nunca logro entender a la primera tus explicaciones.

En respuesta hinata se rio con la boca cerrara – Bueno. Hoy cuando estaba en el receso y veía a mis viejos amigos de generación me acorde de como seria su futuro con sus familias y me entro una duda que nunca se me había metido en la cabeza. Que por los cambios que hice y are la existencia de esos niños seguirá igual o por mi culpa dejaran de existir – dijo hinata muy pensativa.

No crees que estas exagerando un poco, digo si as cambiado el futuro pero no tanto para decir que as condenado la existencia de esos niños – dijo matatabi con una gotita en la cabeza por lo dramática que era su jinchuriki – además literalmente faltan años para que ellos nazcan así que relájate – dijo matatabi para volver a tomar su revista y seguir leyendo.

Bueno tienes razón, pero comoquiera seguiré formulando un plan – dijo hinata para volver a hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno.

Como quieras – dijo matatabi con fastidio.

Después de 5 minutos llego kuro en una bola de humo – perdón por la demora – dijo kuro inclinando la cabeza.

Ya era hora – dijo hinata algo molesta.

Hinata tranquilízate – dijo matatabi calmada para después mirar a kuro – y bien kuro hay alguna novedad.

Si mi señora – dijo kuro rápidamente para clamar a hinata se quito el pergamino de la espalda lo abrió y empezó a leer – según el grupo de exploración en el perímetro han encontraron un grupo de esclavistas.

Esclavistas – dijo hinata pensativa – estas seguro de eso.

si según el reporte de mao pudieron localizar carretas con personas encadenadas del cuello – dijo kuro serio dejando muy pensativa a hinata – actualmente mao esta localizando la guarida de los esclavistas y conseguir mas información del lugar.

otra cosa que tengas que informar kuro – dijo matatabi cruzando los brazos.

sI – dijo kuro checando el rollo – seguin el reporte de buyo ha habido barias personas molestando a una tal ayame – dijo kuro preocupando a hinata.

Que ayame – san – dijo hinata mortificada – sabes el porque.

Buyo escribió aquí que algunos aldeanos y ninjas la han estado amenazando y ya aviado varios que han golpeado a la chica – dijo kuro preocupando a las dos – al parecer lo hacen por que esta relacionada con el niño naruto.

pero por que no a dicho nada a tsunade – sama o jiraiya – sama – dijo una muy enojada hinata por la situación de ayame.

Por lo visto no quiere molestar con sus problemas. Lo malo de todo esto es que teuchi a puesto varias denuncias a la policía pero ninguna a procedido – dijo kuro asustado que el enojo de hinata creciera mas.

eso es todo – dijo matatabi algo molesta por la situación de la chica y viendo a hinata murmurando cosas nada buenas para los pobre infelices que atacaba a ayame.

Si blair me menciono esta malana que por el momento shisui no a mostrado ningún signo sospechoso de traición hacia la aldea pero que los uchiha han tenido mas reuniones de lo habitual – dijo kuro mientras tomado un poco del vaso que tenia hinata.

Ciertamente es preocupante lo de los uchihas – dijo matatabi muy pensativa ante la situacion.

Primero es lo de los esclavos – dijo hinata un poco mas calmada pero seria – si mi intuición es correcta esos contrabandistas atacan comerciantes o viajeros y eso puede ser de mucha ayuda.

Aun sigues terca con ese tema – dijo matatabi algo fastidiada de ese tema – ella te dije que es mejor conseguir ninjas par ese trabajo de recolectar información.

No es perfecto – dijo hinata muy segura – los comerciantes ambulantes son los indicados para este trabajo. Ya que al viajar de aldea en aldea manejan gran cantidad de mercancías muy cotizada como especias o ropa eso les puede facilitar su entrada en alguna aldea nimja sin muchos problemas.

Mmm puede – dijo matatabi reflexionado lo dicho por hinata – pero aun sigo pensando que es muy arriesgado.

Descuida ya lo tengo todo planeado pero primero hay que liberarlos – dijo hinata para después poner una sonrisa algo perversa – luego nos encargaremos de esos bastardos que le asen daño a ayame – san.

se notas que la aprecias mucho – dijo matatabi un poco sorprendida.

Bueno ella en mi vida pasada era como una hermana mayor para naruto – kun y siempre estuvo hay para apoyar a naruto en los malos momentos, ella y teuchi fueron como una especie de familia que tuvo naruto – kun y debes en cuando nos visitaban asique le agarre mucho cariño.

Bueno es comprensible – dijo matatabi entendiendo el punto de hinata – pero el tema de los iditos uchihas es el que mas debemos ponerle atención.

Creo que lo mas sensato será tener una reunión con el tercer hokage y trazar un plan para que no pase a mayores – dijo hinata recargándose en la silla – si se esta repitiendo lo de mi otra vida entonces el ya esta enterado sobre el golpe de estado. Por lo tanto debemos ponernos de acuerdo en como solucionarlo para que no pase a mayores – finalizo hinata.

Si creo que será lo mejor bueno creo que es todo por hoy y bueno kuro puedes retírate – dijo matatabi estirándose un poco mie tras se levantaba del sillón.

Si mi señora – dijo kuro inclinando la cabeza y empezando a guardar su pergamino – o porciento se me olvido mencionar algo – dijo kuro llamando la atención de las dos – blair también menciono que shisui tiene una muy buena amistad con un tal itachi y al aparecer casi no va a las reuniones de su clan – terminando decir kuro.

Itachi eh – dijo hinata algo pensativa – por el momento pon a alguien que lo vigile y si encuentra alguna anomalía avísenme inmediatamente.

Si hinata – sama – dijo kuro para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Por que tanto interés en ese chico – dijo matatabi.

Bueno uchiha itachi fue una pieza importante en mi vida pasada tanto para konoha como para la guerra – dijo hinata preparándose para tele trasportarse a su habitación con la auto invocación – tal ves el será de gran ayuda ante el asunto de los uchihas.

Por lo visto las cosas se pondrán feas a partir de ahora – dijo matatabi negando con la cabeza.

espero que no pase a mayores – dijo hinata terminando de hacer lo necesario para la invocación – pero por el momento vamos a descansar ya mañana nos encargaremos de eso.

Mañana será un largo dia – dijo matatabi para deshacer el clon.

ni que lo digas – término de decir hinata para activar la auto invocación y aparece en su cuarto, desciso el clon y se acostó y rezando que mañana todo salga bien.

Continuara


	13. Capitulo 12 una noche larga

Una semana después.

Un nuevo día empezaba en konoha y ya mucha se su población estaba empezando a realizar sus labores diarios otros como en el caso de los mas jóvenes era de ir a la academia para hacer buenos ninjas en algún futuro.

Cerca de la academia ninja se podía ver a una pequeña niña de alrededor de 6 años con una cara de no haber dormido bien bostezando muy seguido y dando la impresión que tarde o temprano se quedaría dormida.

Buenos días hinata – chan – grito un muy emocionado naruto que venia corriendo seguido por su prima que mu apenas y podía seguirle el paso – oh hinata – chan ¿te encuentras bien?. te ves terrible – dijo naruto ahora preocupado por su amiga.

Oh hola naruto – kun – dijo hinata mientras soltaba un gran vistoso – descuida no pasa nado solo que no pude dormir bien eso es todo – termino de decir hinata soltando una sonrisa débil y otro bostezo.

Ah….ah naruto …cuantas …veces te he dicho que no corras de esa manera recuerda que no tengo la misma condición que tu – dijo una muy cansada karin recuperando un poco el aliento.

Buenos días karin – chan – saludo hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

Buenos días hina – chan – contestón karin mie tras se acomodaba los lentes– ehh que te paso hina – chan te ves muy mal. Esa enferma o algo – dijo karin muy preocupada por la apariencia de su amiga.

Descuida karin – chan solo no tuve una buena noche – dijo hinata mientras trataba de tranquilizara su amiga y mientras se dirigía a la academia recordaba la caótica noche que tuvo que lidiar.

* * *

Inicio del flashback

En la frontera del país del fuego.

Hinata se encontraba en la copa de un árbol en su forma de neko y con todo su equipo anbu esperando a los demás del equipo de kuro, para matar un poco el tiempo invoco a un clon para poder hablar un poco a matatabi.

Es tas nerviosa gatita – dijo matatabi mirando hacia el frente.

Un poco – dijo hinata con nostalgia – es como cuando tuve mi primera misión como integrante del equipo 8, aunque claro soy mas fuerte que antes.

No te confíes gatita – dijo matatabi volteándola a ver – tener confianza en ti misma es una buena virtud pero subestimara tu enemigo puede se fatal.

Lo se. Por eso confió plenamente en mi equipo – dijo hinata con una sonrisa – ya están aquí.

hinata al sentir la presencia de sus amigos felinos bajo de la copa del árbol seguida por matatabi, al bajar encontró al equipo de kuro –que bueno que ya llegaron, están listos chicos – dijo hinata un poco emocionada.

hai hinata – sama – dijo kuro en representación de todos para después voltear a ver a kirara – chicos los planos de la guarida.

Hai – dijeron los dos para que sacar el pergamino de su espalda y desenrollarlo para explicar el mapa – bueno por lo que pudimos reunir la guarida, se encuentra en una cueva bastante profunda modificada por, pero de manera tradicional ya que por lo visto no manejan ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu, la guarida esta resguardada por dos bandidos que la hacen de guardia escondidos en unos grandes arbustos a uno costado de la entrada, se cambian cada 6 horas por otros que asen rondines en los perímetros de la guarida son 4 para ser exactos. Adentro a simple vista parece un almacén de comida y armas hay adentro por lo general ha acomodando o registrando en el inventario – decía kirara asta que hinata la interrumpió.

Y donde es que esconden a las personas que capturan para convertiros en esclavos – dijo hinata confundida ya que a simple vista parecía una bodega común y corriente sin mucha importancia.

Bueno hay es donde esta lo divertido Tsukino – sama – dijo kirara recordando la regla de decirle así a hinata mientras estuviera trasformada – por lo visto la cueva esta enlazada a una red de cuevas subterráneas que conecta con a lo mucho 4 entradas mas asiéndola así una especie de laberinto, para nuestra desgracia es demasiado grande y por lo que pude investigar no hay un mapa preciso de dicho laberinto – dijo kirara dejando muy pensativa a tsukino – por lo que pude escuchar uno de esos túneles lleva a una gran sala con jaulas en donde llevan a las personas y preparan poniéndole uno sellos para poder dejarlos debilitados y dóciles para posterior mente venderlas – concluyo kirara para regresar a la fila.

Mmmmm cierta mente esto puede ser un gran problema – dijo tsukino analizando todo lo dicho por kirara pero le entro una duda – pero lo curioso de todo esto es que son a lo mucho son por lo meno contrabandistas pensé que eran por lo menos 20 por hay.

bueno en realidad son alrededor de 60 – dijo buyo dando un paso al frente mientras explica – son 9 personas en cada entrada, 11 incluyendo el líder se encargan de las caravanas que trasporta ya sean comida o armamento como personas. Actualmente aproximadamente a las media noche una caravana estará llegando con mas personas para prepara un pedido de esclavos para dentro de 3 días – finalizo kuyo de dar su reporte para regresar a la formación.

Tsukino aun pensativa saco un mapa de todo el país de fuego y lo extendió en medio de todos – kirara me podrías marcar donde están las entradas –dijo tsukino a la pequeña gata, ella rápidamente mojo su garrita en un poco de tinta que le proporciono buyo y marco los lugares con una pequeña cruz, tsukino al ver detenidamente cada lugar que marco kirara la preocupo un poco – mmmmm curioso…..muy curioso.

pasa algo malo gatita – dijo matatabi al sentir la preocupación notoria de su amiga.

De echo si – dijo tsukino dejando de ver en mapa y mirarla – esos lugares que marcó kirara están en la área de la 2 barrera de detección de la aldea – mao de casualidad a ávido alguna alerta de intrusos cerca del perímetro de la aldea.

Mao rápidamente seco un pequeño librito de sus apuntes – mmm no. Solo hubo dos encargo por parte de un comerciante de gran renombre en el país de las aguas termales, uno es por que varias de sus caravanas con gran cantidad de especias y materia prima fueron robadas cuando se dirigían a konoha eso fue ase algunas semanas le pusieron un rango B – dijo mao mientras ojeaba el libro.

Pero de pronto puso una cara mas seria – la segunda y por lo visto la mas importante fue que hace dos días secuestraron a su hija mayor mientras estaba de vacaciones con su esposo por el país de las olas, al parecer su próximo destino era konoha para recalcar la importancia del primer encargo y poner presión para que lo resolvieran rápidamente, la pusieron como rango A – finalizo mao cerrando su librito.

esto es mas serio de lo que pensé – dijo tsukino mientras analizaba el mapa por segunda ves.

que tan serio si se pudiera saber – dijo matatabi algo harta de que no le aclarara la situación.

Bueno normal mente la gente piensa que la seguridad de la aldea es los guardias de la puerta y los anbus que custodian la muralla – dijo tsukino mientas se sentaba y se recargaba en el tronco del árbol mue tras cruzaba su brazos – pero es mas complicado en si la aldea esta protegida por 3 barreras monitoreadas las 24 horas por ninjas sensores y depende do de que barrera hablemos es el nivel de alerta de la amenaza o sospecha– dijo tsukino mientras sacaba un pergamino y empezaba a sacar lo necesario para la misión.

la primera barrera es la de alerta es la que mas diámetro tiene de unos 20 km los encargados de esta son los jonin vigías que se encuentra en grandes torres vigilando largas distancias y los escuadrones terrestres que dan rondines en puntos estratégicos de escondite su principal misión es valorar la amenazas o determina si es un peligro eminente dan la alarma para que los demás se preparen – dijo tsukino mientras guardaba una gran cantidad de senbos en su porta kunais.

Y En la segunda barrera de que trata – dijo una muy curiosa blair ante el tema.

En la segunda barrera se conocida como búsqueda y captura esta a unos 10 km de la aldea ya que si logras llegar asta esa distancia significa que eres un shinobi alta mente entrenado y puede suponer un riesgo a la aldea, por lo cual son los anbu los que van a por ti y te cazan hasta capturan para sacarte la información del por que estaba entrando en la aldea, muy rara ves alguien llegar a esa distancia pero ha ávido casos muy concretos en lis que a llegado asta allí así que hay varios escuadrones anbus vigilando ese perímetro muy seguido.

Y la 3 barrera – dijo matatabi asiéndose una idea de su utilidad.

Invasión – dijo tsukino mientras se ponía la mascara – la tercera barrera esta a solo 4 km de la murallas de la aldea aquellos que entran sin autorización a ella solo puede significar dos, la primera o eres un ninja altamente poderoso o escurridizo y la segunda que un batallón grande de ninjas esta a punto de invadir la aldea, en ese momento los anbus intentan ganar tiempo para detenerlos mientras manda la alarma de guerra para que los demás se preparen – dijo tsukino mientras se paraba para empezar a calentar.

pero como unos simples contrabandistas pudieron llegar tan lejos sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia – dijo blair muy pensativa.

Solo hay dos posibles opciones – dijo matatabi seria – o encontraron la forma de no solo burlar a los jounin y los anbus y encontrar los códigos para poder pasar desapercibidos de los ninjas sensores o – fue interrumpirá por tsukino que termino von su calentamiento – hay un traidor en konoha que los ayuda a pasar. Un traidor con un alto rango en konoha que sepa como burlar todos los filtros de seguridad y si mi teoría es cierta entonces hay que detener esto lo antes posible.

Es danzo – dijo matatabi dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes – es el único que se me ocurre que tenga todos los elementos para poder hacer esto bajo las sombras.

Eso seria lo mas lógico pero no – tsukino mie tras entregaba barios sellos y diciéndole que se lo pongan en la espalda – danzo tiene una gran cantidad de orfanatos donde puede conseguir niños para convertirlos en anbus de raíz, lo mas probable el que este detrás de todo esto sea unos ee los tres legendarios saninn, el saninn traidor. orochimaru – finalizo tsukino.

Orochimaru – dijo matatabi con duda por no conocer al sujeto – es peligroso o no tanto como ese tal danzo.

no el es mucho pero que danzo por eso debemos detener todo esto – dijo saltando hacia los arboles mientras los demás loa seguían – por el momento sigamos con el plan original de capturar a todos los contrabandistas y para terminar lo que sea que orochimaru quiera y aparte cobraremos la recompensa por las misiones. Ahora quien de ustedes es la mas rápido – dijo tsukino saltando de rama en rama.

yo tsuniko – sama – dijo una muy seria blair mientras saltaba a lado de su hermana.

Bueno blair tu vienes con migo – dijo tsuniko para después mirar hacia buyo – en cual cueba se dirigirá la caravana.

A la que esta al sur cerca de la cabaña a unos 600 metros – dijo buyo.

Bien los demás diríjanse a una entrada y neutralicen a los demás contrabandistas pero recuerden solo noquéelos no los maten, cuando termine agreguen un poco de chakra a los sellos de su espalda – finalizo tsukino mientras aumentaba la velocidad y blair empezaba a aumentarla también – matatabi podrás ayudarles siendo su apoyo.

Ja pensé que no lo pedirías ase mucho que no peleo con algo – dijo matatabi soltando una gran sonrisa un poco perversa – descuida no matare a nadie.

Eso espero – dijo tsukino un poco aliviada – buena suerte a todos.

Dicho esto todos se dispersaron para hacer lo mas rápido posible la misión, tsukino y blair llegaron rápido a su destino se escondieron lo mas cerca que pudieron para no ser descubiertas, para tener mejor vision del lugar tsukino activo su byakugan para poder localizar mas rápido a sus presas.

Para su suerte las encontró todas reunidas en la entrada de la cueva por lo visto esperando a la caravana, por la posición de la luna tsukino pudo ver que faltaba una media hora para que fuera media noche por lo cual tenia que prepara todo para la llegada de la caravana.

que puedo hacer – pensó tsukino analizando la situación – podria emboscarlos a todos juntos cuando llegue la caravana y así terminar rápido aquí, pero no se si hay mas personas secuestradas en la bóveda subterránea que debo hacer.

Tsuniko – sama algo se acerca – dijo blair poniéndose en posición de ataque ante la amenaza cercana.

Mmm creo que tendremos que improvisar – dijo tsukino vie so con su byakugan activado a los de la caravana, su vista se centro en el sujeto que parecía ser el jefe, tsukino sintió una fuere viento que asta ahora no había notado por estar tan metida en sus pensamientos pero gracias a eso se le ocurrió una idea – blair toma necesito que le coloque ese sello en la parte de atrás de la gabardina que lleva el tipo que va delante de la caravana, cuando termines quédate en el otro extremo y espera mi señal – termino de decir tsukino a blair.

Como ordene tsukino – sama – dijo blair para agarra el sello por su boca y Hacer lo que se le pidió.

A La distancia tsukino podía notar que la caravana estaba compuesta por una carreta algo grande con barias personas por lo general niños de no mas de 8 años y un par de adultos que a simple vista parecían ser los padres de los niños, encadenados de manos y pies con un collar en sus cuellos que gracias a su byakugan podía notar etiquetas explosivas – mmm será un poco difícil quitar esos collares sin la llave como me gustaría que mi esposo estuviera aquí para ayudarme a el siempre le salen bien los planes improvisados – dijo algo preocupada – bueno terminemos esto rápido – sacando unos sembos para empezar la misión.

tsukino se acerco lo mas sigiloso posible a su objeticos a la distancia pudo notar que el líder empezaba a dar indicaciones a sus subordinados, dos de los nueves se quedaron a hacer guardia mientras los demás empezaban a bajar tanto la mercancía en cajas los otros bajaban y golpeaban a los rehenes para intimidarlos mas y asearlos avanzar hacia la cueva. Después de 10 mimuotos solo que daban los dos guardias respirando hondamente tsukino lanzo cuatro sembos y luego empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la cueva, los sembos impactaron en los cuellos de los dos hombres asiendo que cayeran al suelo bruscamente llamando la atención de los esclavistas que estaba acomodando la mercancía.

que fue eso – dijo unos de los tres que se quedaron a acomodar las cajas.

no lo se pero voy a ver – dijo uno calvo y alto tomando con las dos manos un gran hacha de guerra – cóbrenme – le dijo a sus dos compañeros que tomaron un cuchillo y el otro una lanza.

el hombre de la gran hacha salió primero i dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor al notar a sus compañeros caídos, intuyendo lo que pasaba les dijo con un poco de pánico en su vos – ustedes dos revisen a estos inútiles mientras yo investigo – dijo para empezar a alejarse para investigar.

Los otros dos asintiendo con la cabeza se acercaron a los dos hombres en el suelo, al revisarlos notaron que no tenían pulso asustando de sobremanera a los dos, uno de ellos empezó a gritar al de hacha que volviera – eh tu vuelve debemos….. – pero de repente su compañero callo al lado de el inconsciente asustándolo aun mas, aterrado empezó a mirara a todos lados para ver a su atacante para notar un arbusto moviéndose mucho apuntando con su lanza grito muy aterraro – sal de hay mal nacido – grito el tipo con la lanza.

El arbusto empezó a moverse mas fuerte alterando más al tipo – que salgas de una puta vez – dijo atacando al arbusto con su lanza.

El tipo sintió que encajo la punta de la lanza en un pedazo de madera algo dura muy probable mente de un árbol ya que pido ver como se movía leve mente el árbol de atrás. Pero de repente sintió la vibración de la laza como si algo se pusiera arriba de ella tratando de sacar la punta de la lanza del árbol, pero no fue lo suficiente mente rápido ya que una creatura salió disparada del arbusto y con sus filosas garras perforo el cuello del tipo asiendo que callera noqueado boca abajo.

Miau pero que patético eres – dijo blair limpiándose las garras arriba del pecho del tipo – mira que tenerle miedo a una linda gatita como yo – para después poner una sonrisa algo sádica – pero me encanta que pongan esa cara de angustia y terror, es mi favorita.

Después de limpiarse las garras se bajo ya se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva – espero que tsuniko – sama ya allá terminado para terminar esto rápido e irme a tomar una buena siesta.

Ya llegando a la entrada de la cueva cuando vio a tsukino parada con el tipo de el hacha ya amarado y amordazado junto a los otros dos en la misma condición – oh ya acabo tsukino – sama pensé que tardaría un poco mas con ese tipo de hay – dijo blair señalando al tipo calvo con su patita – se veía muy fuerte.

bueno blair – dijo tsukino mostrándole su byakugan activado – nada se le escapan a estos ojos y puedo ver a grandes distancias por lo cual noquearlos no fue muy difícil – dijo para después desactivar el byakugan y sacar una etiquetas de su bolsillo dijo – creo que nos llevaremos todo las cajas para nuestra guarida puede que nos sea útil en algún momento – de repente sintió la señal de los otros gatos y matatabi dando a entender que ya habían acabado, para después crear vatios clones de sombra y darles un par de pergaminos a cada uno y darles indicaciones de ir con los demás y ayudarlos a inmovilizar a loa contrabandistas y sellas en los pergaminos las cajas que se encuentran en las demás cuevas.

una ves que los demás clones fueron hacer lo encargado, tsukino y blair se introdujeron en la cueva y buscaron el aseso a los túneles subterráneos, una ves encontrado usando la etiqueta como rastreador empezaron a buscar al resto de los esclavistas y salvar a los rehenes y si tenían suerte rescatar a la hija del comerciante. Después de 10 minutos de estar caminado encontraron un pedazo de tela que hacia de puerta.

tsukino usando su byakugan pudo ver al rededor de 7 personas sin collar y alrededor de 5 personas por jaula, en dichas jaulas en su mayoría había niños de mas o menos de la edad d años y varios adultos de unos 18 a 26 años según su chakra y tamaño. Analizando la situación no era nada favorable si atacaba ahora los esclavistas podían ganarle por superarla en grupo y si en dado caso ella podía mantenerlos a raya mientras llegaban los refuerzos los esclavistas podían utilizar a los rehenes como escudos para poder escapar o matarla con la amenaza de detonar los collares y matarlos a todos.

Buscando la solución mas segura y rápida no tubo de otra mas que arriesgarse e improvisar – mira blair toma – dijo tsukino mientras le entrega unas bola que simple vista parecían de humo pero algunas eran color amarillo mostaza que negras como por lo general eran la bolas de humo – necesito que corras lo mas rápido posible al otro extremo del cuarto y con estas bolas amarillas son un potente somnífero. Por desgracia aun están en fase de prueba y no estoy cien por ciento segura de que funcionen pero dadas las circunstancias nos arriesgaremos, lánzalas junto con las bolas de humo para los tipos que se dirijan hacia atrás para escapar de las que yo lance en frente – dijo para después ponerle una etiqueta – esta etiqueta te servirá del filtro para ni respirar el gas ya que después de que el humo este libre intenta neutralizar a los mas que puedas por si las dudas – termino de explicar tsukino mientras terminaba de ponerle la etiqueta especial para ayudarla con el gas – estas lista para esto.

Por supuesto – dijo blair mientas se tronaba el cuello y se ponía en posición – nací lista solo de la señal mi señora – dijo con una sonrisa.

1 – dijo tsukino mie tras activaba el filtro de su mascara – 2 – saco sus bolas de humo y somnífero en su mano izquierda y unos sembos en su mano derecha mientras se ponía en posición – 3 – dijo dando la señal de empezar el ataque.

Tsukino lanzo sus bomba por una abertura de la tela mientras que blair salía disparada, los esclavista no notaron las pequeñas bombas asta que fue demasiado tarde, las explosiones asusto a los presentes mientras desorientados por el humo como por el somnífero que loe empezaba a dormir, intentaron escapar del humo dirigiéndose al otro lado de la habitación pero para su desgracia las bombas de blair empezaron a explotar también asiendo que poco a poco fueran quedando dormidos por el potente narcótico.

Luego de unos minutos todos en la habitación quedaron dormidos tanto los esclavistas como los rehenes, tsukino u blair revisaron asta el ultima persona en la habitación estuviera dormida para desasearse el gas y atar a los esclavistas y rescatar a los rehenes. Tsukino saca barios kunaus con sellos atados con un hilo a varias direcciones para que adsorberá el gas.

entonces ya acabamos – dijo blair ansiosa de irse a tomar una buena siesta.

Me temo que aun no blair – dijo tsukino con pesar – aun falta llevar a los rehenes aun lugar seguro y llevar a los esclavistas a un punto de control para que los jounin se hagan cargo de ellos y destruir todo este lugar para que nadie mas lo use – dijo tsukino para notar la cara de blair que denotaba tanto fastidio como asombro.

Ah… – soltó un gran suspiro de resignación – esta será una larga noche y yo que queria tomar una buena siesta ya – dijo blair sin ganas de hacer nada.

bueno blair algunas veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere – dijo tsukino dando un pequeño bostezo y estirarse un poco – bueno entre mas rápido empecemos mas rápido acabaremos vamos blair hay que terminar aquí para poder reunirnos con los demás.

ya voy ya voy – dijo blair sin muchas ganas.

* * *

Fin del flashback.

para sorpresa de hinata la misión no resulto tan difícil de hacer los contrabandistas fueron demasiado fácil de derrotar hacer, hinata se sintió decepcionada ya que esperaba un reto mayor, pero no todo fue malo ya que encontró muchos documentos y sobre todo información muy valiosa que tenia que comprobar su veracidad.

Al parecer los contrabandistas si trabajaban para orochimaru y le llevaban una gran cantidad de personas para lo mas seguro experimentar con ellos y quien sabe que otras atrocidades mas.

Al llegar a la academia hinata recibió una llamada de matatabi por lo cual con la escusa de tener que ir al baño le pidió a karin que llevara su mochila a su asiento mientras ella iba al baño, al llegar y revisar que no había nadie se encerró en un cubículo y se sentó allí para estar mas cómoda mientras entraba a su espacio mental.

que pasa matatabi – dijo hinata mientras bostezaba una vez mas.

Se puede sabes por que tuviste que venir a la academia si te estas muriendo de sueño – dijo matatabi algo irritada – tus malditos bostezos no me dejan dormir.

Ya sabes que no podía quedarme en casa – dijo hinata mientras bostezaba mas fuete – no estoy enferma y ya sabes lo estricto que es mi padre sobre faltar a la academia – dijo hinata algo irritada también – además no me culpes esconder a los rehenes en un lugar seguro por ahora y confiscar toda las mercancía de los contrabandistas tomo mucho tiempo apenas y si pude dormir.

Y por que no solo mandaste a un maldito clon de sombras y mientras tu te duermes en la cabaña asta que estés satisfecha – dijo en un tono molesto matatabi.

Por que….– hinata se quedo callada por unos segundos con una cara de shock ante lo dicho por su amiga – matatabi algunas ves te dije que eres una maldita genio – dijo hinata sintiéndose como una estúpida por no pensar en eso desde un principio.

Y apenas te das cuenta simple humana – dijo matatabi de modo arrogante por lo dicho por hinata como también para fastidiarla a un mas.

Si si como tu digas – dijo hinata restándole importancia a los comentarios de su amiga. Dicho esto salió de su espacio mental y rápidamente creo un clon lo suficiente mente fuerte para que no se destruya de un golpe o algo similar y le dio indicaciones es para que no levantar sospechas, justo después de que el clon salió del baño sonó la campana dando así el inicio denlas clases.

Hinata se concentro y busco un sello que había dejado en la cabaña, al sentirlo canalizo el suficiente chakra en una pulsera que tenia en su muñeca derecha y en un segundo se tele trasporto a una habitación en la segunda planta de la cabaña.

Valla que útil es esta técnica – dijo matatabi mentalmente.

Si lo se es por eso que puse mucho empeño en aprenderla lo mas rápido posible – le contesto hinata mientras se quitaba las sandalias y arreglaba la cama para dormirse un rato – le contesto hinata mentalmente.

Oye por que en lugar de que tu vengas a tu espacio mental no hablamos mentalmente y donde aprendiste esta técnica se me ase muy familiar – pregunto con duda matatabi.

Lo primero es que me vería muy rara si me quedara mucho tiempo callada y asiendo expresiones raras o hablara sola, eso me haría un bicho raro y no pienso en convertirme en uno de nuevo – dijo hinata mientras se acomodaba en la cama – y lo segundo esta técnica se llaman: Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador. Es el legado de mi suegro.

oh entonces lo invento jiraiya – dijo matatabi sorprendida – bueno no me extraña el es un maestro en los sellos.

No – dijo hinata dando soltando una leve risita que rápidamente se convirtió en un gran bostezo – aunque si es verdad que el es un maestro en el arte del sellado el no fue – dijo acomodándose en la cama – sino mi verdadero suegro, unos de los ninjas mas grandes en la historia de konoha, el terror y la pesadilla de Iwagakure, el destello amarillo, minato namikaze el cuarto hokage.

Mmm por que me suena mucho ese nombre – dijo matatabi intentando recordar a dicha persona.

Luego te cuento quien es – dijo hinata mientras programaba el reloj en la mesita de noche para levantarse en un par de horas – por ahora vamos a dormir – dijo finalmente hinata tapándose con la sabana y acurrucándose en la cama – descansa matatabi – durmiéndose.

descansa gatita – dijo matatabi también acomodándose para dormirse.

Continuara..

* * *

Nota del autor.

Perdón por la tardanza es que no se me ocurría nada de como seguir la historia pero por fin salió el capitulo.

ya saben que si me quieren hacer una sugerencia o que les pareció el capitulo déjemelo en los cometarios.

A otra cosa empecé una historia nueva que se llama naruto: mi pequeño héroe, haber que les parece.

Y También no olviden cuidarse y lavarde las manos por el coronavirus.

bueno un saludo y hasta la próxima.


	14. Capitulo 13 los uchihas

Jiraiya mientras se dirigía ala torre del hokage se puso a pensar como había cambios su vida en tan solo dos años desde que se hiso cargo de naruto en especial con la relación de su antigua compañera de equipo y actual esposa tsunade senju

El se consideraba un hombre simple, con gustos simples y sencillo, le gustaba viajas por el mundo, investigar escribir sus amados libros y debes en cuando pasar un buen rato con una que otra chica en algún burdel de preferencia tetada y rubia y espiar a las chicas en los baños termales. Por que si jiraiya ante todo era un pervertido que te callera mal o ser aborrecido pero que se le podía hacer así era el y estaba agusto consigo mismo.

Pero también tenia sus puntos buenos como ser un hombre de muchos valores tanto morales como profesionales el era el tipo de persona que podías contar con el cuando la situación eran malas y mas si eran de vida o muerte, cosa que le ayudo a ganar un renombre a nivel mundial y ser considerado una leyenda en el historia del mundo ninja. Pero ni el se imagino que su vida simple y sencilla cambiara de la noche a la mañana cuando una chica que fácil mente podrá considérala como una nieta pondría su mundo de cabeza y para sus suerte para bien.

Para empezar sus viajes por el mundo redujeron considerable mete ya que tubo que tomar la tutela de el hijo de su mas resiente estudiante al que consideraba como a un hijo junto con la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo su princesa tsunade senju, al principio al inicio de su nueva vida fija en konoha resulto ser muy amarga ya que si buen tsunade había bajado en gran medida la hostilidad hacia su persona, no quitaba el echo de que mantenia ciertas distancia ya que aun no se sentía lista para poder abrirse de nuevo a las personas sin superar su pasado, y nada ayudo esa sesión de pasión que compartieron esa noche de copas en la que terminaron pegajosos y desnudos en la cama.

Al principio no sabían como hablarse de nuevo sin que se pusieran nerviosos y actuaran como un par de adolecentes altamente hormonales en lugar de dos adultos cerca de cumplir los cuarenta y sin mencionar que se desato el infierno cuando se enteraron que tsunade quedo embarazado de no uno si no de dos gemelos. Decir que tsunade quería matarlo era y asarle la vasectomía con un par de tijeras oxidadas y sin filo era decir poco y mas sabiendo que por estar embarazada no podía ingerir ninguna gota de alcohol cosa que la puso mas desquiciada.

No fue asta que jiraiya decidió dejar se hacer tanto drama y se sentó a hablar con tsunade de una buena ves y se pusieron hablar de todo cuando de manera civilizada que llegaron a la conclusión de darse una oportunidad y tatar de que no solo naruto sino también para los dos niños que venían en camino. Esos nueve meses fueron los mas estresantes, locos, dramáticos pero sobre todo los mas felices para todos y también gracias a esos nueve meses jiraiya pudo ganarse el corazón de la mujer de su vida.

pero también tuvo que cambiar algunos hábitos que para tsunade le eran simple mete inaceptable, primero nada de largos viajes fuera de la aldea ya que ella necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para criar de manera adecuada a sus tres hijo y necesitaba la figura de un padre, segundo nada de estúpidas investigaciones o ir a espiar a mujeres en las aguas termales o ir a burdeles por que sino hacia terminaría peor que la ves que fue usado como un tambor. Cosa que jiraiya no le fue difícil de cumplir por una sencilla razón una tenia a la mujer que amaba esperándola en casa y la segunda era que comparado con las otras mujeres tsunade pareciera que fue esculpida por los mismos dioses. Para que necesitaba espiar a mujeres insignificantes cuando tienes tremenda obra maestra esperando en casa y tenerla cuando desees en tu cama, buscar inspiración para su libros nunca se había ello tan fácil.

jiraiya ya estando enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de su antiguo sensei toco lo mas calmado para no asustarlo – pase – se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Hola sensei como le va – dijo jiraiya en modo de saludo al entra a la oficina del hokage.

Hola jiraiya – dijo hiruzen dejando de un lado los documentos que estaba revisando para centrarse en su viejo alumno – lo siento por llamarte tan de repente teniendo en cuenta que apenas ase unos minutos que llegaste de tu misión – dijo hiruzen disculpándose por la situación – pero quisiera que me aclaradas unas dudas.

Descuide sensei entiendo que hay situaciones en las que no se pueden posponer – dijo jiraiya quitándole importancia al asunto – y en que le puedo servir.

Bueno hace unas horas un equipo de jounin que están encargados de los puestos de vigía encontraron a primera hora del amanecer un grupo grandes de personas amarradas y con sellos que les impedían despertar – dijo hiruzen mientras le encendía su pipa y inhalaba un poco de ella – por lo que pudieron averiguar los jounin es que es personas encajaba con la descripción de los bandidos que asaltaron a las caravanas del comerciante del país de las aguas termales – termino de decir hiruzen exhalando un poco de humo.

Perdón sensei que no entienda su punto pero exactamente yo que tengo que ver con todo esto – dijo jiraiya sin entender lo que quería decir su sensei.

déjame terminar – dijo hiruzen acomodándose mejor en su silla – también encontraron un pergamino con una kanji muy curioso que tal ves te resulte familiar – dijo hiruzen mientras abría un cajón y sacaba el pergamino para mostrárselo a jiraiya – te parece familiar.

Jiraiya abrió muy grande los ojos ya que el kanji que tenia grabado el pergamino era el mismo que tenia en su protector – cuando me lo entregaron lo mande de inmediato para que lo analizaran y al parecer este pergamino tiene un mecanismo muy curioso ya que según el informe solo se abrirá sipones chakra en especifico ya se el que lo creo o para quien esta dirigido y teniendo en cuenta que parece ser que es dirigió a ti por ese kanji – dijo hiruzen con duda ahora – algo que me tengas que informar.

Jiraiya no contesto y intento abrirlo lo mas rápido posible el pergamino, si su intuición era la correcta tenia el mismo mecanismo que kushina usaba para enviar mensajes durante la 3 gran guerra ninja y evitar que si algún ninja enemigo lo conseguía se destruyera su contenida al tratar de forzar de abrir sin ser la persona a la que esta dirigía se auto destruida con un sello de tipo katon, algo que jiraiya siempre reconocerá es que kushina podía ser muchas cosas y casi la mayoría de ellas nada buenas pero no cambia duda que era una genio cunado se trataba de sellos.

Jiraiya puso su pulgar en el cuadrado donde se encontraba el kanji y puso un poco de chakra y después de unos segundos despareció, lentamente lo desenrollo y empezó a leer después de leer todo y analizar su contenido lo guardo rápidamente en sus ropas y dirigió una vista así el hokage – crep sensei que tendrá que tomarse el resto del día libre – dijo jiraiya entrañando a hiruzen.

Que dice jiraiya – dijo hiruzen algo preocupado por el contenido del pergamino– paso algo malo.

Es algo complicado de explicar – dijo jiraiya tratando de calmar a su sensei – pero será mejor hablar esto con hime también así que por que no mejor vamos a mi casa y nos ponemos mas cómodos tomándonos un te para explicar eso que le parece.

hiruzen vie do que su alumno no iba a decir nada asta que estemos en su casa y dio un suspiro y se levanto de su asiento – esta bien terminemos rápido con esto – dijo hiruzen mientras se dirigía a la puerta del la oficina seguido de jiraiya.

* * *

Complejo uchiha.

Itachi se encontraba acostado en su cama boca arriba viendo al techo hoy era unos de los pocos días libre que le permitían su nuevo rango como anbu, mientras reflexionaba con todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente no solo en su familia también con todo su clan, siempre odio las guerras ya que a su corta vida vivió en carne propia los horrores de la guerra y lo cruel que podía llegar el ser humano, aunque no era tan ingenuo y tenia que reconocer que ha veces se necesitan ciertos sacrificios para poder evitar tragedias o en su defecto mantener la paz para su amada aldea, pero últimamente la situación no era para nada buena cosa que lo tenia muy preocupado.

No era un secreto que la mayoría del clan estaban descontentos con su situación actual y sobre todo la critica tan injusta de la que estaban sufriendo tanto por los civiles como de los altos mandos de la aldea desde el ataque del kyubi ase seis años.

Su padre el actual líder del clan uchiha en un principio estaba de acuerdo con las medidas que tomaron el hokage y los consejeros al enviar al clan a una orilla de la aldea, ya que demás de los argumentos solidos que dieron los consejeros fugaku sabia que la historia estaba a su favor ya que solo el sharingan era los suficiente mente poderoso para poder controlar a una bestia con cola como paso ase décadas cuando uno de sus mas famosos y poderosos líderes madara uchiha Pudo controlar a la bestia con cola mas poderosas de todas, el zorro de las nueve colas contra el primer hokage en su duelo que marco la historia de su aldea y de su clan y fue recordara como la batalla del valle del fin.

Su padre pudo por un tiempo calmar las quejas y enojo de los suyos pero pasaron los años y la situación no mejoraba asiendo que la inconformidad del clan y del mismo fugaku creciera mas y mas. No importaban cuanto demostraran que ellos eran fieles a la aldea y a la voluntad de fuego siempre se ponían a duda sus acciones y no ayudaba los agrios comentarios de los consejeros del hokage que menos preciaban las acciones de la policía y a los uchihas en general.

Y para la molestia de itachi últimamente en las reuniones de los altos lideres del clan como también los mas

Itachi cariño ven a comer – se escucho la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

Itachi dio un gran suspiro para luego levantarse e ir a comer, ya bajando por la escaleras escucho un voz extra en la cocina cosa que le extraño ya que se supone que solo estaban su madre y el. Ya que su padre estaba en reunión en el escuadrón de la policía y su pequeño hermanito estaba en la academia aun por lo que ya entrando a la sala pudo ver a una chica de cabello castaño sirviendo unos platos era su mejor amiga.

Oh itachi – kun la comida ya esta lista – dijo izumi regalándole una sonrisa.

Gracias – dijo con simpleza itachi para irse a lavarse las manos, cuando regreso asentarse y acomodarse en la mesa pregunto – no es que me moleste ni nada pero por que estas aquí izumi – dijo itachi con duda.

Bueno venia a ver si querías ir a caminar con migo por la aldea – dijo izumi mientras servía la comida junto a mikoto – pero tu mama me invito a comer así que decidí ayudarla para no ser una molestia – termino de decir izumi mientras se sentaba frente a el.

Tu nunca ceras una molestia izumi – chan siempre serás bienvenida cuando quieras – dijo mikoto regalándole una sonrisa a la chica que igual regreso el gesto – adenas hice mucha para solo itachi y yo así que no hay problema con eso – dijo mikoto mientras tomaba un poco de café.

Itachi solo sonrió y empezó a comer y dejo a un lado los problemas de su clan al menos por el momento y disfruto de la comida con su madre y mejor amiga. Ya que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con su padre y intentar arreglar esto lo mejor que pueda para buscar la solución mas pacificas y beneficiosa para todos.

* * *

Residencia senju

tsunade estaba en la sala de su casa tomándose una tasa grande de café cosa curiosa tomando encuentra su tal anhelo por el sake pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza por haberse pasado de copas la noche anterior, mientras disfrutaba de su café empezó a ver la sala pasa poner una sonrisa de nostalgia y felicidad ya que se puso a ver los cuadros con las diversas fotos de todo lo que paso en solo dos años. El día que se convirtió oficialmente la mujer de jiraiya, el primer cumpleaños de naruto que festejaron como familia, cuando se convirtió en la directora del hospital de konoha, el nacimiento de sus dos pequeños gemelos entre muchos mas.

Si era sincera consigo misma nunca pensó que terminaría si con su antiguo compañero de equipo ya que ella siempre imagino su futuro que estaría casada con su novio dan siendo el hokage teniendo uno o dos hijos ella siendo una maestra en la academia de ninjas médicos y con su hermanito cerca de ser el siguiente hokage. y ella y dan se podían retirar para vivir el rato de su vida en paz.

Pero para su desgracia la vida no quiso que así fuera su novio y su hermano murieron y ella se sumergió muy profundamente en sus vicios si no fuera por la ayuda de shizune y jiraiya que durante años fueron su soporte para no terminar peor, pero gracias a ellos y esa tal tsukino pudo enderezar su vida y poder dejar su pasado atrás y seguir adelante y darse cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido por su egoísmo y arrogancia, pero ella estaba decidida a emendar sus errores y ser la mejor madre y esposa.

Ah que bueno que hoy es mi día libre, solo espero que no pase nada por la cual salir de casa – dijo tsunade con las piernas cruzada y degustando de lo que le quedaba de café – mmmm tal ves me haga otro – dijo algo pensativa.

Se levanto del sillon y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse otro café cuando escucho que la puerta de la calle empezaba a abrirse y tsunade fue a haber quien era, pensaba que pudiera ser shizune que se llevo a los gemelos a dar un paseo para que ella pudiera tener unos minutos tranquilos y recuperarse un poco del dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo, pero para su sorpresa vio entrar a su esposo y maestro – vaya hasta que te animas a llegar e jiraiya – dijo tsunade con las manos en la cadera a modo de saludo y reprimenda a su esposo por no haber llegado mas temprano a su casa.

Perdóname hime pero sensei me habla de emergencia a su oficina para tratar un asunto – dijo jiraiya intentando justificarse.

oh y todo esta bien pudieron resolverlo – dijo curiosa tsunade aunque dandose una idea de que aun andaban en eso.

Bueno a medias se pudiera decir – dijo jiraiya mientras entraba en la sala seguido por su esposa y sensei – necesitábamos de tu presencia para aclara algunas cosas.

Mi presencia – dijo con duda tsunade pero viendo el semblante de su sensei se puso algo seria – es algo serio.

aun no lo se pero por si las dudas deja una nota de que regresaremos algo tarde – dijo jiraiya mientras sacaba el pergamino que le dio su sensei y empezó a revisarlo, mientras hiruzen se sentaba en una silla de la sala tsunade viendo que el asunto podía ser algo largo decido hacer un café extra cargado para llevárselo en un termo y dejar una nota para que shizune o akane no se preocuparan si no la encontraban o si tardaban mas de la cuenta.

A aquí esta – dijo jiraiya mientas ponía un poco de chakra para liberar el objeto que necesitaba sellado en el pergamino, del pergamino salió una pequeña bola de humo de donde salió un pequeño medallón de color negro con grabados en color azul oscuro – están listos los dos por que si es así agárrense de mi y no se suelten.

Tsunade que ya había terminado de hacer lo que jiraiya pidió yen su mano izquierda tenia un termo algo grande de café agarro a jiraiya del brazo izquierdo con su mano libre mientras que su sensei del brazo derecho mientras preguntaba algo irritado – y dime que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora tele trasportarnos.

de echo si eso es li que vamos a hacer – dijo jiraiya con una gran sonrisa.

Antes de que tsunade o hiruzen hablaran los tres fueron trasportados inmediatamente de la sala de la casa de los saninn a medio de un bosque de grandes arboles, tsunade al ver la zona sintió que ya había estado hay antes ya que algo le parecía de mesiado familiar. Mientras que hiruzen aun que no lo demostraba estaba alta mente sorprendido, ya que si lo que pensaba era cierto ese medallón eran parecido a los kunais especiales que minato usaba para hacer su técnica insignia, y si de por si no entendía lo que pasaba con esto terminaba no solo de perderlo sino que tenia demaciada curiosidad – jiraiya exactamente que demonios esta pasando – dijo hiruzen esperando que su alumno por fin le dijera de una buen ves la situacion.

pronto sensei primero debemos reunirnos con nuestro aliado que nos debe estar esperando mas adelante – dijo jiraiya mientras empezaba a caminar hacia adelante tsunade conociendo do a su esposo mejor decidió seguirlo para acabar con todo esto y hiruzen no tuvo de otra mas que seguir a sus alumnos.

Después de caminar uno par de metros los tres pudieron visualizar una pequeña cabaña cerca que tsunade identifico inmediatamente . Pero antes que ella pudiera decir alguna palabra ya habían llegado a la puerta de la cabaña, jiraiya abrió la puerta y entro sin decir nada ya adentro los tres vieron desde la sala que había una mujer en la cocina preparando varias tasa de lo que parecía te en la barra que dividía la cocina y la sala comedor. Al sentirse observada levanto la vista a los recién llegados y con una expresión serena contesto – oh perdón por no los oí entrar por favor pacen llegaron justo a tiempo para la hora del te – dijo muy relajada la joven mujer.

vaya mocosa asta que te dignas a aparecer – dijo tsunade sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa mediana del comedor mientras ponía su termo aun lado – pensé que ya te habías muerto ya que hace mas de un año que no sabíamos nada de ti – dijo tsunade sarcástica.

bueno tsunade – sama a diferencia de algunos yo e estado muy ocupada en este largo tiempo – dijo tsukino calmada mientras dejaba las tasas de te en la mesa – es un placer también verlo jiraiya – sama.

Lo mismo dijo tsukino – chan tevés mas hermosa que la ultima ves que nos vimos – dijo jiraiya a modo de saludo mientras se sentándose enfrente de su esposa

Tsukino en respuesta a las halagadoras palabras del jiraiya ella en respuesta soltó una leve risita con los ojos cerrados para después dirigir su vista al viejo hokage – es un honor por fin conocerlo en persona lord hokage.

el placer es todo mío señorita – dijo educadamente el hokage mientras se sentaba en una silla entre tsunade y jiraiya – no quiero ser grosero pero se puede saber quien es usted señorita – dijo hiruzen mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su te.

Pero que maleducada soy – dijo tsukino mientras tomaba asiento – me llamo tsukino y soy o mejor ducho fui la sirviente personal de kushina – sama pero actualmente soy la protectora y guardián en la sombras del pequeño naruto – sama.

Sirviente de kushina – san – dijo sorprendido el viejo hokage para después recordar lo sucedido ase dos años – de casualidad usted fue la que ayudo a la esposa de hiashi el líder del clan hyuga – dijo hiruzen

Esta en lo correcto lord hokage pero no los mande a llamar por eso sino algo mas importante – dijo tsukino mientras tomaba un poco de su te.

Es el asunto de los bandidos que fueron entregados en los puntos de vigías esta mañana – dijo jiraiya serio ante ese tema.

En realidad eran esclavistas y un poco de ese tema si lo vamos a discutir pero no es el motivo por los que los llame en esta ocasión – dijo tsukino seria.

Y entonces de que – dijo tsunade algo desesperada – ya dilo de una maldita ces quieres que no tengo todo el día.

es sobre el asunto del ataque del kyubi y de los uchihas – dijo tsukino asiendo que los demás se tensaran ante el tema.

* * *

Residencia uchiha

Mikoto estaba lavando los platos que uso para la comida mientras tardeaba una pegajosa melodía.

estoy en casa – se escucho una voz en la entrada de la casa asiendo que mikoto dejara lo que estaba asiendo para recibir a su esposo por el tono de la voz.

Bienvenido a casa cariño como te fue – dijo mikoto muy alegre mientras recibía a su esposo.

Bien no fue tan larga la reunión en la comisaria – dijo fugaku mientras se quitaban las sandalias.

Que bueno y deseas comer ahora o ya comiste – pegunto mikoto.

Luego tengo que revisar unos reportes lo mas rápido posible – dijo dirigiéndose a su estudio para acabar el papeleo pendiente – por cierto mikoto en la noche tenemos junta así que prepárate y arregla tus pendientes – dijo fugaku asiendo que mikoto se preocupara.

es de otro teman la reunión o sige siendo lo mismo – dijo con angustia mikoto.

tienes algún inconveniente por el tema mikoto – dijo fugaku serio volteándola a ver.

Si – dijo con angustia pero firme – no creo que la solución al problema del clan sea lo que están sugiriendo los demás sub lideres del clan, es mas podía terminar peor de lo que imaginamos.

mikoto durante años los uchihas hemos sido fieles ante la figura del hokage y a la voluntad de fuego y aunque hemos mostrado nuestra inocencia ante el ataque del kiuby y obediencia a cada orden que se a puesto a nuestro clan, seguimos siendo marginados y menospreciados por los demás y se nos a negado la importancia y valor durante mucho tiempo – dijo muy serio fugaku.

Pero en que nos ayuda en un golpe de estado en resolver este problema – dijo mikoto molesta ante la ceguera de su esposo por su orgullo – si bien entiendo como te sientes no es razón validan para levantarnos en armas contra el hokage y la aldea – dijo mikoto desesperada por intentar de convencer a su esposo de dejar de lado ese tema – por que si el plan falla y nosotros perdemos a todos los involucrados seremos condenados a morir por alta traición y dejaremos solo a sasuke y a itachi sin contar que la reputación del clan quedaría peor de la que ya esta.

Y que sugieres que sigamos siendo fieles a unos líderes que nos menosprecia y infravaloran por un crimen que no cometimos, que sigamos protegiendo y arriesguemos nuestra vida por una aldea que nos critican y juzgan sin que aprecien nuestro trabajo y esfuerzo por mantener esta maldita aldea en paz y en orden – dijo fugaku muy enojado y levantando un poco la voz – de que lado estas de una aldea que te margina y menosprecia o de tu clan y sobre todo de tu familia.

Estoy del lado donde no halla derramamiento de sangre innecesariamente – dijo mikoto igual elevando un poco la voz – no hace mucho que la 3 gran guerra ninja termino y seis años desde el ataque del kyubi. Ya hemos perdido a demasiados amigos y familiares en esos dos eventos y no pienso en poner a mis hijos en tal horrible situación – dijo mikoto suavizando un poco su semblante y con vos triste dijo – por favor fugaku busca otra solución por fin podemos disfrutar tiempos de paz y arruinar eso por nuestro orgullo o prestigio seria un insulto a todos los que dieron su vida para conseguir la paz y no pudieron disfrutar estos momentos que nosotros estamos a punto de destruir por tomar una mala decisión.

O acaso olvidastes la muerte de tu hermano y primo que se sacrificaron para que tu pudieras vivir o la muerte de mis padres en el ataque del kiuby para ganar mas tiempo para poder escapar de un ataque mortal de esa bestia – dijo mikoto con los ojos llorosos al recordar tan horrible momentos de su vida – habla con el hokage o con jiraiya – sama tal ves ellos te pudieran ayudar en tan precaria situación. Por favor – suplico mikoto a su marido

Fugaku analizo las palabras de su esposa y después de reflexionar por un momento dio gran suspiro para después decir – intentare de hablar con el hokage y buscar una solución pacifica – esas palabras alegraron a mikoto pero rápidamente fugaku dijo serio – pero quiero dejar algo en claro, si por algún motivo no podemos llegar a buenos términos con el hokage seguiremos con el plan del golpe de estado y si eso llega a pasar deberás decidir en donde esta tu lealtad con konoha o tu familia – termino de decir fugaku mientras se dirigía a su estudio a terminar el papeleo pendiente.

Mikoto no dijo nada solo se quedo hay de pie mientras pensaba en lo dicho por su marido antes de irse a su estudio, despues de 5 minutos decidió dejar de preocupare por el tema y terminar de hacer sus deberé mientras que pedia al cielo de que todo saliera bien

Continuara…


	15. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14 una acalorada discusión

* * *

Hospital de konoha.

Era un día muy tranquilo en el hospital cosa bastante extraña teniendo en cuenta que por lo general es un caos total. Pacientes en estado critico, partos de emergencia, ninjas mal heridos entre muchas cosas pero no hoy era demasiado relajado al tal punto del aburrimiento. Tsunade desde el ultimo piso del hospital en su oficina como la directora del hospital miraba por la ventana mientras tomaba un poco de te, ya había acabado con sus papeleo y no tenía consultas hasta la tarde lo cual por primera vez en su vida deseaba tener mas trabajo o algo tedioso para desentrenarse, ya que ni quería pensar de la charla tan preocupante que tuvo con tsukino alias neko no kage sobre el tema de su hijo adoptivo naruto y la preocupante situación de la aldea.

* * *

Flashback.

Dentro de la cabaña el hokage y sus dos alumnos se tensaron ante las palabras del la chica del ataque del kyubi ya hace 6 años y por ende la muerte de decenas de personas y fieles e importantes ninjas como en el caso se el cuarto hokage minato namikaze, el destello amarillo y su esposa kushina uzumaki la ultima princesa de uzugakure y unas de las kunoichis mas grande en el arte de sellos que a existido en konoha. Tanto para jiraiya como tsunade era un tema de suma importancia ya que involucraba a el niño que les cambio la vida para mejor gracias a el pudieron no solo superar su pasado sino que darles un futuro hermoso y radiante como su sonrisa. Los dos lo amaban mas que sus propias vidas.

hiruzen en cambio analizaba la situación si bien no sentía malas intenciones por parte de la chica era un hecho que no podía bajar la guardia aunque sus alumnos parecían confiar plenamente en la chica pero en sus años de experiencia de tantas guerras y conflictos le decían que hasta que no supiera sus motivaciones no podía confiar plenamente en ella.

Tsukino por otro lado se miraba serena y calmada mientras dirigía una mirada general a su invitados y dijo – bueno antes de dar mi reporte o investigación como quieran decirle tiene alguna duda antes de empezar – termino de decir tsukino mientras tomaba un poco de su te – por que no pienso contestar dudas que no estén relacionadas con el tema que este tratando – dijo tsukino centrándose en el hokage – bueno empecemos con el caso del ataque del kyubi.

Primero lo que pude averiguar de dicho evento son realmente preocupantes, al parecer fue un solo ninja el que causo todo el ataque… – antes de que pudiera seguir hablando tsunade la interrumpió.

pero como es posible que solo un ninja causara semejante evento – dijo tsunade sorprendida – quiero decir según el reporte que leí de ataque del kyubi fue durante el nacimiento de naruto pero estaba muy protegida tanto por la barrera como por varios ninjas de alto nivel sin contar que minato estaba con ellos, minimo se necesitarían de 10 a 30 ninjas de alto nivel para poderle hacer frente a todo eso – dijo tsunade incrédula ante lo dicho por tsukino.

Yo también pensaba lo mismo pero investigando mas a fondo y con ayuda de unos cuantos contactos mas descubrí que en efecto solo fue un solo ninja – dijo tsukino mientras cruzaba los brazos y ponía mirada seria – pero lo que me dejo muy preocupada fue como se hacia llamar. ¿Le suena el nombre de uchiha madara?.

Los tres abrieron los ojos muy grandes , y no era para menos ya que según lo dicho por la chica el causante de ese trágico evento no fue otro que uno de los fundadores de la aldea, el gran amigo y rival del primer hokage senju hashirama, uchiha madara que se supone que murió hace años en su legendario encuentro en el valle del fin ante el primer hokage.

Con todo respeto jovencita pero eso es una tontería – dijo el viejo hokage con tono serio pero educado – uchiha madara murió hace años a manos del primer hokage y fue presenciado por varias personas confirmando su deceso, lo que hace imposible que el sea el causante del ataque del kyubi. Y aunque el fuera el causante seria una personas muy anciana y no podría ni siquiera darle pelea a minato, así que deja mejor que digas algo coherente en lugar de fantasías – dijo el hokage viendo seriamente a tsukino por que pensaba que estaba jugando con un tema tan serio.

Sensei tranquilícese – dijo jiraiya tratando de calmar el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado – conozco a la chica y no jugaría con algo tan serio. Primero terminemos de escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir por que dudo que sea todo lo que encontró en su investigación no es así tsukino – chan – dijo jiraiya dándole una leve sonrisa a tsukino.

Gracias jiraiya – sama – tsukino le regreso el gesto a jiraiya para después darle dedicarle una mirada seria a hiruzen – y respondiéndole a su duda lord hokage yo se que suena ridículo el echo de que madara siguiera vivo y causara el ataque a aquel día, pero puede que nos estemos saltando algunos puntos a tomar en cuenta. Como por ejemplo que madara tuviera un discípulo – dijo tsukino de manera seria.

Lo dudo mucho – dijo hiruzen un poco mas calmado – asta donde sabemos madara se fue solo de la aldea cuando los demás uchihas le dieron la espalda por no apoyarlo de levantarse en contra de hokage.

Muy cierto. Pero no podemos negar que es una posibilidad muy palpable, ya que asta donde sabemos solo a habido dos personas capases de controlar a los bijuus que fueron hashirama – sama con la ayuda del mokuton y madara con la ayuda de su sharingan y siéndole muy sincera lord hokage no creo que cualquier uchiha pueda controlar a un bijuu tan fácil y mucho menos al kyubi sin tener el conocimiento o las bases para hacerlo – dijo tsukino dejando pensativo a hiruzen.

Sabe sensei. Hay que admitir que la mocosa tiene un buen punto – dijo tsunade dándole un buen trago a su te – según mi abuelo madara fue considerado un prodigio y el genio mas grande de su generación a tal punto de parecer predecir el futuro, si lo piensa bien no es descabellado que consiguiera un dicipulo y lo entrenada y enseñara en caso de fallar su ataque contra mi abuelo a modo de plan B para vengarse de konoha – dijo tsunade analizando la posibilidad dicha por tsukino.

Puede ser – dijo hiruzen un poco pensativo – pero eso no quita de porque tardo tanto en aparecer y no antes.

tal vez espero el momento preciso para no solo atacar si no que también conseguir al kyubi – dijo jiraiya muy pensativo.

Esta en lo correcto jiraiya – sama pero también hay algo mas – dijo tsukino asiendo que los demás pongan mas atención – por lo visto ese tal madara quería al kyubi pero al no conseguirlo opto por unirse a una organización terrorista muy poderosa llamada akatsuki. No e podido encontrar mucha información sobre ellos pero de lo poco que descubri fue que son alrededor de 10 a 12 miembros y todos están en el libro bingo de categoría s de todas las naciones elementales. Por lo cual los hace altamente peligrosos y sumándole la poca información que se pueden conseguir los ase una amenaza a tomar en cuenta – dijo tsukino muy seria.

Hiruzen y tsunade abrieron muy grandes los ojos ante lo ultimo ya que si la información era cierta estaban en serios problemas ya que si todos estaban en una categoría s los hacia altamente peligrosos y algunos tendrían un nivel cercano al kage lo cual podían dejar a la aldea en graves aprietos y lamentablemente apenas y se recuperaban lo que paso a hace seis años. Mientras que jiraiya pensaba como poder defender a sus hijos de tal amenaza.

Ya que desde que se hiso con la tutela de naruto y el nacimiento de sus gemelos jiraiya se había puesto algo paranoico con el ellos de que intentaran secuéstralos o matarlos en forma de venganza por alguna de sus acciones en la segunda gran guerra. También estaba el echo de que aun dentro de el buscaba venganza por la muerte de minato y kushina los quería como si fueran sus hijos y le desgarro la noticia de sus muertes por eso el no regreso de inmediato cuando escucho tan horrible noticia el quería encontrar a los responsables y matarlos el mismos, pero gracias a tsukino que se ofreció a investigar por el pudo hacerse a cargo de naruto y protegerlo sin mencionar que pudo conseguir a la mujer de sus suelos por lo cual el estaría eternamente agradecido.

por el momento dejaremos este tema de lado ya que necesito buscar mas información de esa organización – dijo tsukino sacando de sus pensamientos a los demás – ahora hablemos de la principal razón por las que los convoque aquí los uchihas.

Que pasa con ellos – dijo jiraiya estrañado ya que asta donde el sabia no habia un problema con ellos.

Muchas cosas en realidad – dijo tsukino mientras tomaba un poco mas de su te – mis contactos me dijeron que la inconformidad de los uchihas esta creciendo y se sienten despreciados e insultados y eso no es para nada bueno para konoha – dijo tsukino seria

Uy pobre sitos no les dan cariño – dijo tsunafd con sarcasmos –¿ y que quieres que hagamos? Eh…. dales palmaditas en la cabeza para que se sientan mejor o que – dijo en tono de burla tsunade

En circunstancias normales jugaría con el tema pero por desgracia no lo son tsunade – sama – dijo tsukino volteándola a verla – los uchihas son parte importante no solo para la aldea sino en su historia misma ya que fue uno de los clanes fundadores de la primera aldea ninja de la historia sin mencionar que son reconocidos mundialmente pos su sharingan lo cual los hace tener un gran orgullo y actualmente ellos se sienten denigrados y con su orgullo pisoteado lo cual es preocupante.

Y Eso que yo soy una senju que también fue unos de los clanes fundadores de konoha y mas siendo la nieta del primer hokage y no ando con tonterías que me traten como si fuera de la realeza – dijo tsunade molesta por no mencionar la importancia de su clan.

presenta un punto valido tsunade – sama – dijo tsukino con una leve sonrisa dijo – pero a diferencia de los senju que hasta hace poco era solo usted la única superviviente. los uchihas han podido prosperar y tener un gran numero de integrantes y sin mencionar que forman un gran porcentaje de las fuerzas de konoha actualmente y es ese el gran problema o bueno una parte del problema.

¿Que tipo de problema seria tsukino – chan? – dijo jiraiya con duda pero dándose una leve idea a donde quería llegar la chica.

bueno mis contactos me han dicho que durante varias semanas los uchiha han tenido muchas reuniones a medianoche en el templo nakano. Todos los altos mandos del clan lo cual es muy preocupante – dijo tsukino dedicándole una mirada seria al hokage – y esto puede ser gracias a las medidas del lord hokahe y a los consejeros ancianos de konoha.

Cuales medidas – dijo jiraiya pensativo – de mandar a los uchihas a una esquina de la villa para mantenerlos vigilados.

Si. Si bien es lógico dudar de ellos y ponerlos en un lugar para vigilarlos y buscar a el culpable. A la larga puede ser contraproducente tal acción ya que los uchihas tomaran esto como una ofensa a sus años de servicio a la aldea, a su credibilidad como fuerza del orden y sobre todo una ofensa a su orgullo y honor cosa muy preciada para los uchihas cosa que me preocupa, ya que pueden tomar algún tipo de represalia contra la aldea.

estas insinuando que los uchihas intenten hacer un golpe de estado – dijo jiraiya serio sorprendiendo a tsunade que abrió grande los ojos como a hiruzen que aun estando sorprendido no lo demostró – es una acusación muy seria no crees.

Puede. pero si nos basamos en su historia ya paso una vez por sus cabezas esa idea, quien nos asegura que no piensen de nuevo en esa idea ya que con su orgullo pisoteado puede pasar de una idea a una realidad y si tomamos en cuenta que aun konoha no se recupera del ataque del kyubi los resultados serian terribles para la aldea – dijo tsukino para dar una vista general y decir con determinación – por lo cual deben evitar eso a toda costa y buscar la solución mas pacifica para todos. La cual es mejorar las relaciones con los uchihas – dijo tsukino en un tono autoritario.

Después de que tsukino dijo su petición se hiso un silencio absoluto en la sala. Mientras que jiraiya y tsunade pensaban en todo lo dicho por tsukino hiruzen miraba muy detenidamente a la joven, si bien toda la información parecía fiable aun tenia sus dudas sobre las intenciones de la chica por tal motivo decidió probar a la chica.

Ciertamente es preocupante tal información. Pero no pienso hacer nada de lo que has pedido – dijo hiruzen sorprendiendo a tsunade y jiraiya mientras que tsukino se mantuvo calmada.

Pero sensei – intento debatir tsunade pero hiruzen la interrumpió.

silencio tsunade déjame terminar – dijo hiruzen con tono autoritario – aun cuando lo que as dicho tiene sentido y tienes buenos argumentos ni significa que pueda confiar en usted señorita.

Y por que no lord hokage – dijo tsukino con simpleza.

Por muchas razones como por ejemplo kushina nunca menciona nada de un sirviente suyo siendo que yo era una persona de alta confianza para ella. segundo suponiendo que kushina no quisiera mencionar su existencia por algún motivo. ¿donde estaba cuando paso el ataque del kyubi? No se suponía que debería estar a lado de su señora para protegerla tanto a ella como a su hijo sin mencionar que tienes gente infiltrada en la aldea recolectando información que puede ser lo mas valioso para cualquier aldea – dijo hiruzen mirando serio a tsukino

Y que no eh echo muchos actos de buena fe para konoha para que me considere una aliada – dijo con una sonrisa algo ironía – como salvar la vida a la esposa de el segundo clan mas fuerte de konoha. Oh encontré a este par de idiotas y los convencí para que regresaran a la aldea y se hicieran cargo del pequeño naruto y si le agregamos que gracias a su regreso el nivel medico y espionaje se reforzó gracias a ellos. Si eso no es una señal de que soy su aliada entonces no se que es – dijo tsukino en un tono algo de ironía y de desaprobación – pensaba que era un incompetente lord hokage pero nunca pensé que un malagradecido.

Oye niña ten mas respeto para el hokage – dijo tsunade molesta por la forma de hablarle a su sensei.

Perdón por no respetar a un idiota que en primer lugar dejo a un pobre niño desamparado a su suerte en lugar de ponerlo a cargo de alguien de confianza. sin mencionar que es niño es el jinchuriki del bijuu mas poderoso y temido del mundo ninja. así que perdóneme por ser irrespetuosa ante un hokage idiota – dijo tsukino alzando la voz muy molesta contra tsunade la cual callo ante tal argumento ya que después de todo ella pensaba lo mismo pero por respeto a su maestro no dijo nada.

Hice lo que era necesario para mantener a salvo a naruto – dijo hiruzen calmado pero firme mirando con autoridad a tsukino – si ponía a alguien muy cercano a minato o kushina a cuidar a naruto seria muy sospechoso para los demás sin mensionar el parecido que tiene o tendrá con minato lo pondrán en la mira todos los enemigos que el y kushina hicieron el la guerra sin mencionar que si iwagakure se entera que naruto es su hijo no dudo que intente matarlo en forma de venganza – dijo hiruzen asiendo enojar mas a tsukino.

Tsukino enojada se levanto se la silla y mientras con sus manos abiertas golpea la mesa muy fuerte – Oh enserio y dígame ¿como en el nombre de dios?. toda la maldita aldea sabe que naruto tiene al kyubi en su interior – dijo tsukino furiosa elevando su chakra asta que las paredes de la cabaña se agrietaran y pusiera a los saninn en guardia – además de las múltiples intentos por los aldeanos de matar a naruto y usted no hiso nada para protegerlo. Si yo no traigo a estos dos quien sabe como hubiera acabado el pobre de naruto – dijo tsukin enojándose mas asiendo que las paredes se agrietaran mas, en su mete la voz de matatabu intentaba tranquilizarla ya que estaba soltando grandes cantidades de chakra que podían deshacer la trasformación y terminar en un gran problema.

De repente el reloj antiguo de la sala sonó llamando la atención de tsukino que dirigió la vista a el y vio que faltaban vente minutos para que naruto y los demás salieran de la academia. Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y dirigió la mirada a sus invitados para decir mas calmada – creo que se nos acaba el tiempo, y ustedes deben regresar a sus labores si ni queremos levantar sospechas así que….– iba a terminar de decir tsukino pero hiruzen la interrumpió.

Una ultima cosa señorita antes de dar esta reunión por terminada – dijo hiruzen serio – estoy dispuesto a realizar su petición con una condición. Que usted tsukino le jure lealtad y obediencia a konoha y este bajo mus ordenes de ahora en adelante

Tsukino no dijo nada solo tenia la cabeza agachada con sus flequillo tapando sus ojos –ja ja ja ja – de repente tsukino soltó una leve risa para después levantar la vista y dar una mirada fría y sin sentimientos – voy a dejar algo muy claro lord hokage. Mi lealtad no le pertenece a konoha, ni a kumo, ni a kiri, ni a suna o a iwa. Mi lealtad le pertenece única y exclusivamente a el clan uzumaku mas específicamente a kushina uzumaki. pero ella ya esta muerta por lo tanto mi lealtad pasa directamente a su legado a su hijo. Mientras el le guste konoha y le sea fiel yo le seré fiel a konoha, pero si algo le pasa o sufre algún percance matare a todos los causantes de sus sufrimiento. Aun si se trate de usted le quedo claro lord hokage – dijo tsukino soltando un instinto asesino muy aterrador que a todos aun siendo ninjas muy experimentados les afecto pero antes de que alguien dijera algo tsukino hablo – nos vemos luego.

de repente los tres sintieron un jalón. para de repente estar sentados en la sala de la cabaña a la sala de la casa de los saninn. Estaban apunto de regresar a usar el sello para viajar de nuevo a la cabaña cuando la puesta de la casa se abrió . Era naruto y karin que ya habían salido de la academia pidiendo de comer. Por lo cual los tres adultos dejaron el asunto callera por el momento.

Fin flashback.

* * *

Esa noche ella se la paso discutió con su esposo y maestro lo sucedido en la cabaña. Y llegaron la conclusión de que confirmarían la información que tsukino les proporciono. Si bien jiraiya y ella confiaban en la chica ya que les ayudo en momentos difíciles y gracias a ella enderezaron su camino. Entendía que su maestro estuviera en la defensiva ante la chica ya tsukino si bien sus intenciones son buenas era demasiado misteriosa incluso para ellos.

Al terminarse su te dirigió la vista asta el reloj de parede a su lado derecho y vio que era hora de la comida, resignada suspiro y decidió mejor olvidar es tema e ir a comer algo mientras esperaba la hora de sus citas con los pacientes de la tarde. Solo esperaba que su maestro y su esposo pudieran resolver esto lo mejor posible. Ya que aun superado su trauma por la sangre no quiere decir que estaba ansiosa de regresar a la acción tan rápido y menos enfrentarse con un compañero de la hoja.

Por favor sensei con la ayuda de jiraiya encuentren la solución con menos derramamiento de sangre – pensó tsunade mientras salía de la oficina – por el bien de todos.

* * *

Complejo hyuga.

Hinata se encontraba en una de las torres del complejo hyuga que usaban principalmente como bodega del clan tanto de alimentos como de armas o equipo en general. Pero en sus mejores momentos era usada como puesto de vigía ya que con hyugas con un potente byakugan podían ver todo el complejo desde esa altura. Hinata en su anterior vida usaba el lugar para escapar de sus problemas con su clan y familiares ya que hay podía llorar en silencio sin ser molestada, pero con el paso del tiempo empezó a usar el lugar para despejarse y pensar ya que se podía ver una hermoso vista de la aldea y sobre todo un glorioso atardecer.

Y Eso necesitaba ahora relajarse y pensar. Después de perder la paciencia y arremeter contra el hokage por la situación que tenia su naruto ya que si bien por muchos años ella estuvo agradecida por todo lo que hiso por el, cuando naruto y ella leyeron el diario de hiruzen y notaron todos su errores no podía negar que le guardo algo de odio por los terribles decisiones que tomo. Cosa muy contraria a naruto que lo perdono y asta intento justificar por el gran respeto que le guardo a hiruzen. Una cualidad que siempre admiro de naruto ya que no importante que tan cruel o malvado fuiste con el o con el mundo el siempre te perdonaría y trataría de ayudarte en lo que pudiera. Como paso con garaa o como le sucedió a su mejor amigo sasuke

Pero ahora tenia que analizar como se desarrollo todo necesitaba pensar en un posible plan B con rapidez. Estaba claro que el hokage no iba a ayudarla sin tener pruebas contundentes y claras de todo lo que le dijo en especial lo del ataque que hiso obito uchiha sin revelar demasiado del futuro ya que si de por si el futuro ya había cambiado, eso si para bien no garantizaba que siempre tendría resultados favorables para todos.

Primero estaba lo que haría el hokage a partir de ahora. Lo cual lo mas posible que suceda es que comprobarían si todo lo que les dijo era verdad o por lo menos puede ser verdad, lo cual podía resultar en algo contraproducente para todos ya que si su memoria no le fallaba la masacre uchiha sucedió unos meses después de que ella había cumplido 9 años a inicios de primavera, por lo cual fue llamada la primavera carmesí ante tal terrible suceso.

Siendo sincera consigo misma no le importaba mucho si ellos Vivian o no ya que de cierta manera los uchihas se habían ganado a pulso todas sus desgracias. Pero la historia fue clara y resulto ser una terrible perdida por todo lo que desencadeno todas las tragedias y desgracias a miles de personas por los infames actos de sasuke por estar sumergido en su medición de odio y que gracias a naruto pudo evitar que ascendieran a mas a costa de su brazo és de mucho pensar y buscar una solución rápida pero efectiva parcia que encontró lo que necesitaba. Subordinados humanos.

Si bien era claro que era lo que necesitaba la pregunta ahora era ¿a quien reclutaría para ser su subordinado?, por que si no podía ser cualquier persona sino alguien con entrenamiento ninja y además con relación con los uchihas la suficiente como para no levantar sospecha a las cabecillas del clan en especial a fugaku.

Creo que tendré que pedirle a blair que haga tiempo extra – dijo hinata soltando un suspiro mientras se dirigía a tomar un relajante baño para des estresarse y poder descansar un poco ya que estos días serian muy estresantes.

Continuara…


	16. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15 Kekkei Genkai

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento no. 10

Shisui se encontraba recargado en un árbol relajándose por la tranquilidad que había a era hora, ya que en verdad lo necesitaba, ya que en estos últimos meses estaba bajo demasiado estrés por las ordenes que recibió del el líder del clan fugaku de infiltrarse y ganarse la confianza de la familia adoptiva del naruto y conseguir información valiosa sobre ellos y del niño jinchuriki. Pero shisui tenía otros planes, ya que el estaba en contra con las ideas que sugerían las cabecillas del clan de levantarse en armas y derrocar al hokage, ya que siendo un ninja que vivió los horrores de la 3 gran guerra ninja y la perdida de su mejor amigo en una misión desarrollo un sentido de justicia y sobretodo paz lo que causaba que estuviera en contra de los ideales del clan lo que tuvo la idea de convertirse en un doble agente y detener esta locura. Pero por desgracia aun no era el momento de decirle al hokage o a sus alumnos tal verdad, ya que aun estaba en discusión sobre si hacer o no el golpe de estado.

Gracias a las sugerencias de la matriarca del clan mikoto pudo convencer a su esposo de buscar la solución mas pacifica y evitar una tragedia para konoha, ya que si de por si los uchihas tenían mala fama no solo en la aldea sino en el mundo si el golpe de estado se llevara a cabo no solo empeoraría la fama del su clan sino que debilitaría mas a konoha y el aria vulnerable a que otra aldea la invada por venganza de los viejos rencores que aun había en los corazones de las demás aldeas como iwanakure o kumogakure. Pero había otro problema mas serio itachi.

Itachi es uno de los ninjas mas talentosos con los que contaba la aldea tanto en habilidades como en inteligencia y aun siendo muy joven ya estaba en un alto nivel como para pertenecer al anbu. Pero al ser tan joven tenía un defecto bastante peligrosa considerando su profesión que era no controlar bien sus emociones cosa que hiso que desconfiaran de él y que poco a poco lo marginaran de las reuniones por considerarlo un posible traidor.

Shisui por estar muy metidos en sus pensamientos no escucho la voz que le hablaba que le pertenecía a su mejor amiga shizune que se encontraba a un costado. Esta harta de que su amigo no le hacia caso le decidió asustarlo así que sigilosamente se acerco e hiso unos sellos de mas rápido que pudo, ya lista grito – ¡suitun! ¡Gran chorro de agua! – dando de lleno a en la cara de shusui asustándolo y mandándolo a volar unos metros de distancia.

toc toc – tosió shisui por el ataque sorpresa de su amiga – sabes shizune con solo moverme el hombro bastaba no lanzarme varios metros con agua con crees – dijo shisui algo recuperando acercándose a su amiga.

Solo para que lo sepas te moví el hombro varias veces pero no me asías casi – dijo shizune cruzando las brazos sobre su pecho – además esto es una venganza por déjame plantada en la parrillada BBQ – dijo shizune en modo de reprimienda.

Eh…– dijo un confundido shisui ladeando la cabeza. Para después mirar al cielo y notar por la posición del sol que era mas del medio día como las 3. Por lo cuan comprendió el enojo de shizume ya que conociéndola lo mas seguro que no comió nada mientras lo esperaba. Lo cuan le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa mientras rascaba su nuca dijo – perdón shizune creo que se me olvido nuestra reunión – dijo a modo de disculpa.

Si ya lo note – dijo shizune a un molesta – y para que se te quite lo irresponsable tu pagaras la comida toda la semana – dijo dando media vuelta sobre sus talones y empezando a caminar – y voy a pedir lo mas caro del menú – dijo empezando a caminar para salir del campo de entrenamiento.

auch eso duele – dijo shisui empezando a seguir a su amiga mientras pensaba como quedaría su billetera después de la semana – aunque si pides lo mas caro te pondrás mas gorda que el señor akimichi – dijo shisui a modo de burla.

shizune se detuvo por el comentario de shisui y después de analizar tal posibilidad ya que lo mas caro del menú de las parrillada BBQ era curiosamente lo mas grasoso y llena de carbohidratos se estremeció ante la idea de terminar con mas mismas dimensiones de el líder del clan akimichi dijo – sabes que mejor pido lo de siempre pero como quiera tu pagaras la comida por toda una semana quedo claro – dijo shizune reanudando su camino mie tras shisui se reía por las reacciones de su amiga.

Como ordene su majestad – dijo shisui de modo de burla para alcanzar a su amiga.

* * *

Cabaña a las afueras de konoha.

Hinata se encontraba guardando lo necesario en su bolsa ninja del modelo del futuro que había creado, ya que siendo sincera era mas practico y cómodo tener una bolsa grande y dividida que tener muchas bolsas pequeñas para cada herramienta ninja, mientras organizaba las cosas que necesitaba para su misión refeccionaba sobre la platica que tuvo con el hokage hace cuatro días y sobre lo que tenia que hacer para que el hokage creyera en ella y negociara con fugaku para evitar el golpe de estado.

Algo que le preocupaba a hinata era que todos los eventos de la masacre uchiha se estaban adelantando ya que si la memoria no le fallaba la masacre paso cuando tenia nueve años. Pero ahora todo este evento se había adelantando tres años y esto le alarmada ya que la historia ya cambio demasiado a su otra vida. Lo cuan tendría que pensar en un plan B ante la negativa del hokage ante su petición, pero tendría que planearlo bien por que seria difícil de ejecutar.

pero por el momento dejaría ese asunto de lado primero tendría que resolver algunos asuntos pendientes, haciendo unos sellos manuales se auto invoco a la aldea del clan de los gatos. Ya que después de rescatar a todos los niños y los pocos adultos de los esclavistas descubrió que todos estaban muy enfermos y con un grado alto de desnutrición por lo cual decidió que primero los curaría para averiguar que quería orochimaru de ellos y buscar un lugar seguir para esconderlos asta que las cosas se calmaran.

Una ves llegado a la aldea de los gatos se dirigió a la tienda de campaña improvisada que tuvo que hacer para atender a los esclavos con ayuda de los gatos médicos de la aldea, mientras se dirigía a su destino varios gatos la saludaban de manera exagerada al menos para ella ya que si bien al nacer en cuna noble estaba acostumbrada a que fueran muy formales con ella en especial los del la rama secundaria, con los gatos era diferente ya que la trataban casi con si ella fuera su diosa. No solo inclinaban la cabeza a modo de reverencia sino que chocaban su frentes en el suelo en total sumisión y le dedicaban un rezo pidiendo fortuna y salud lo cual la hacían ponerse muy incomoda.

Hasta cierto punto entendía por que actuaban así ya que ella era el contenedor de su líder la cual para ellos era su una especie de diosa por todo lo que les dio como su poder y sus habilidades por su chakra.

Cuando llego a la tienda de campaña y fue recibida por dos gatos que hacían guardia que le hicieron reverencia y la dejaron pasar. al entrar hinata vio a muchos gatos con gorro de enfermera atender a los niños vendados o con yeso camino asta al final de la tienda para ver aun gato de color gris de ojos negros con una bata de doctor sentado en una mesa viendo unos pergaminos junto con una gata blanca con ojos color azul profundo con un gorro de enfermera y un delantal.

Buenas tarde chrome — sensei y ruri – san – saludo cordialmente hinata a los dos gatos.

Buenos días hinata – sama – dijeron los dos haciendo una reverencia – que se le ofrece mi señora – dijo chrome con tono serio pero tranquilo.

bueno solo quería saber sobre el estado de los niños y como se encuentran los adultos – dijo hinata.

Ciertamente estaba apunto de llamarla para tratar este asunto lo antes posible – dijo chrome preocupando a hinata.

Paso algo malo – dijo hinata preocupada y curiosa.

depende de como lo vea – dijo chrome para después voltear a la enfermera – ruri cariño me puedes traer los papeles por favor.

Hai querido – dijo ruri para ir por los papeles mientras que chrome se levantaba y se acercaba a uno de las camas con los niños junto con hinata que estaba detrás de el.

Bueno hinata sama primero el estado de los niños es estable y fuera de peligro pero por su nivel de desnutrición estarán en cama por lo menos unos días mas hasta que se recuperen mientras los adultos están un poco mas graves ya que tienen lesiones i ternas y varios huesos rotos pero ya estamos trabajando en eso– dijo chrome

No suena tan grave chrome – san – dijo hinata arqueando una ceja – digo es serio pero no tan grave como para que me llamaras.

Espera hinata – sama aun no e acabado – dijo chrome levantando su patita en modo de pausa – cuando asíamos los exámenes para determinar sus males descubrimos algo sorprendente.

Aquí tienes cariño – dijo ruri entregando unos pedasos de papel a chrome.

Gracias ruri – chan – dijo chrone agarrando los papeles y poniendo uno en los dedos de un niño durmiendo por el medicamento que le pusieron, para después asacar una garra y presionar en unos puntos muy específicos del brazo – por favor observe el papel hinata – sama.

Hinata obedeció y observo la hoja después de unos segundos la hoja se volveos blanca y desprendía un poco de are frio de esta – pero que…. – dijo hinata en shock mientras miraba la hoja.

Al principio pensamos que los papeles de chakra estaban mal pero después que varios niños se repitiera el mismo resultado deducimos que era un Kekkei Genkai – dijo chrome llamando la atención de hinata – detectamos cuatro en total en todos los pacientes que son elemento hielo elemento lava, uno bastante raro que es usar huesos como armas y otro que pueden convertir su cuerpo en agua – finalizo chrome.

Hinata se quedo muy pensativa por un rato hasta que levanto la vista y le pregunto a chrome – y los adultos también tiene Kekkei Genkai o solo los niños.

Solo 5 los demás aparentemente son comunes – dijo ruri uniéndose a la conversación – pero una ves que se estabilicen y estén fuera de peligro le aremos mas pruebas para estar mas seguros – termino de decir ruri.

Solo la mitad eh ok – dijo hinata pensativa – otra cosa que quieran informar.

No por el momento no mi señora – dijo chrome.

De acuerdo manténgame al pendiente de cualquier novedad – dijo hinata.

Como ordene mi señora – dijeron los dos haciendo una reverencia.

Después de terminar con los gatos a cargo del hospital decidió ir a su cabaña para pensar que hacer con todas estas personas y como mantenerlas a salvo de las garras de orochimaru.

* * *

Entrada al complejo uzumaki – senju

Shizune regresaba a su nueva casa después de una divertida tarde con sus amigos en la parrillada BBQ, le hacia mucha gracia que cuando llegaron hay unos minutos después llegaron anko y kurenai uniéndose a ellos para un rato después izumi e itachi. Lo cual le saco una carcajada por la cara que puso shisui por la cuenta extremadamente grande que tuvo que pagar, para su mala suerte no tenia una cámara en ese momento ya que esa cara era demasiado épica y graciosa que tenia que ser conservada por la eternidad, pero bueno en otra ocasión será.

mientras se dirigía su casa por no decir mansión en la que vivía junto con su grande familia examinaba su entorno. Para ella hacia unexageracion que varias hectáreas de terreno fueran dadas a tsunade y jiraiya para construir dos complejo de clanes para tan solo 8 personas según sus cárculos el terreno que les dieron era mas grande que el hyuga y el uchiha juntos lo cual se le hacia demasiado. Según jiraiya una vez que terminen de construir algunas casas extras pensaba rentarlas para tener algunos negocios necesarios para tenerlo al alcance en lugar de ir al centro de la aldea y tardar mas de 40 minutos de ida y de vuelta cosa que seria muy practica para ella quien la encargara de traer lo necesaria para comer.

Shizune caminaba de manera lenta ya que necesitaba pensar aun cuando tuvo una tarde agradable aun se sentía incomoda por la misión que le habían encargado jiraiya de espiar y intentar conseguir información de el, se le hacia demasiado difícil imaginar que su mejor amigo, el mejor ninja de toda la aldea pudiera tramar junto con su clan un golpe de estado que causaría daños y perdidas incalculables a la aldea eso era casi imposible que pasara. Pero jiraiya no era un paranoico si le encargo tal misión era por algo y siendo sincera consigo misma tenia miedo de que fuera verdad y los uchihas intentaran un golpe de estado.

Ya seca de su casa apareció un ambu von mascara de neko.

Itachi – kun – dijo shizune sorprendida de verlo aquí.

Shizune – san no diga mi nombre en este momento soy neko – dijo itachi de modo neutral – vengo a informar que el hokage solicita su presencia dentro de 1 hora en su oficina con toso su equipo también avísale a akane – san – dijo itachi para posteriormente desaparecer dejando sola a shizune.

Shizume dio un suspiro – adiós a mi sueño reparador – dijo para despues acelerar el paso y cumplir con las ordenes del hokage.

Una hora después.

después de una cena rápida y alistarse lo mas rápido posible shizune y akane se encontraban en la terraza de la torre hokage al parecer eran las ultimas en llegar por que se encontraban varias personas ya reunidas. Por la poca luz que daba la luna llena de esta noche shizune pudo distongir a los demas como lo eran itachi que se encontraba parada en el centro, a su lado se encontraba izumi con su chaleco táctico, camisa negra de manga corta y unos chores color crema a su lado derecho, en el barandal se encontraba shisui cosa que sorprendió enormemente si bien los uchihas estaba bajo sospecha si esos tres estaba aquí para una misión estaba claro que iba a hacer una misión altamente complicada no por nada ellos eran los uchihas mas talentosos del clan y eran usados en misiones de alto rango como A o S.

Pasaron unos segundos y el hokage apareció en una nube de humo en un costado del barandal. Inmediatamente todos se acercaron a el y se arrodillaron para resivir las ordenes de su lider.

Lamento molestarlos a altas horas de la noche pero los necesito oara una misión de reconocimiento de emergencia – dijo hiruzen con voz calmada pero firme – es esta misión shisui será el líder, un paso al fewnte por favor.

Shisui rápidamente se puso al frente del grupo y hiruzen volvió a hablar – la misoon tiene una duracion de una a dos semanas por lo cual espero que se hayan preparado biem – hiruzen saca un pergamino de su bata y se lo entrega a shisui – necesito que vayan a estas coordenadas e investiguen todo el ligar y a sus ocupantes, quero asta el mas mínimo detalle de lo que pase ai y eviten a toda costa un enfrentamiento a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Quedo claro – termino de decir hiruzen.

hai lord hokage – dijeron todos inclinando la cabeza.

les deseo suerte – dijo hiruzen a modo de despedida. Los demás desaparecieron para empezar su misión.

* * *

Cabaña de neko.

Hinata se encontraba como loca buscando entre sus cosas lo necesario para poder explicarle a los demás que era lo que tenían que hacer – ¿donde esta? estoy segura que lo tenia por aquí ¿donde esta? – pensaba en voz alta asta que por fin lo encontró – ¡aquí esta¡ – dijo triunfante hinata para bajar a la plata baja y decirles a los demás que hacer ahora.

Perdón por la tardanza chico es que no encontraba esto – dijo hinata mie tras tomaba asiento y extendía un mapa en la mesa.

Y que tiene de especial ese mapa – dijo matatabi mie tras leia una revista de moda. Algo que a hinata le parecía muy curiosa que una criatura milenaria estuviera interesado en esos temas pero bueno cada quien no.

Bueno matatabi lo que tiene de especial este mapa es esto – dijo hinata señalando unas islas en el – mas específicamente este archipiélago.

Y Que tiene de especial esas islas hinata – sama – pregunto kirara muy curiosa.

Buena pregunta kirara – dijo hinat con una gran sonrisa – estes islas le pertenecían a uzugakure el hogar del clan uzumaki ase un par de décadas atrás que fueron casi aniquilados por las demás aldeas ninja a excepción de konoha. Según los registros de konoha las islas desaparecieron para borrar a los uzimakis de la historia ninja. Oh al menos eso es lo que creen todos resulta ser que aun existen las islas solo que no pueden exceder a ellas

Pero como es eso posible – dijo ahora mao.

Bueno al parecer las islas tienen una potente barrera que la protegen y las ocultan de los demás amenos que sepas donde buscar y eso es lo que quiero que hagan lo mas rapido posible.

¿para que?. Hay un especie de tesoro en ellas – dijo blair emocionada ante el tema.

No Oh bueno no lo se. Quiero que encuentre esas islas para esconder a los niños y adultos que rescatamos para mantenerlos a salvo de orochimaru y para que nos ayuden mas adelante a renovar nuestro tratado con kirigakure – dijo hinata emocionada ante la idea.

Pero no seria mejor dejarlos de nuevo en su aldea para reforzad la alianza con konoha ahora y no después – dijo buyo aburrido de tal idea que a simple vista parecía ilógica.

NO al menos que quieras que todos ellos terminen muertos todos de una manera cruel y dolorosa – dijo hinata seria alarmando a todos.

Por que lo dice hinata – sama – dijo kuro algo alarmado ante lo dicho por su ama.

Simple – dijo hinata acomodándose bien en la silla – si la memoria no me falla actualmente en kirigakure esta pasando su peor momento en su historia por las denominadas purgas de sangre – lo dicho por hinata sorprendió a todos incluso matatabi dejo de leer su revista para centrar su atención a su amiga – no se los detalles exactos de lo que paso en esos dias ya que muchos de kirigakure quieren dejar enteraro tal depravado pasado. pero por lo que pude oír fue una época que cazaban y mataban a cualquier persona que tuviera un Kekkei Genkai por ser considerado algo maligno pero sobretodo tener miedo de ellos.

pero eso es ridículo. entre mejor calidad de ninjas y poderosos es mejor ya que aumenta poder militar tengas es mejor para la aldea y el país – dijo matatabi molesta por tremenda tontería por parte del kage de esa aldea – solo un idiota se le ocurriría semejante estupidez.

bueno no es del todo la culpa de mizukage mas que nada fue un daño colateral por otra persona – dijo hinata.

De quien si se puede saber – dijo matatabi algo irritada ya que hinata no era nada clara ante el tema.

Fue obito uchiha – sorprendiendo a todos en especial a matatabi que se puso furiosa ante la mención del tipo que la metió a esa maldita estatua – hasta donde se obito puso en un genjutsu al mizukage para tenerlo a su merced y usas su red de inteligencia para estar a tanto de las demás aldeas. Ya que el cuarto mizukage yagura era conocido por tener ojos en todos lados lo cual le venia perfecto a obito para conseguir reclutas como información de los jinchurikis sin muchos problemas, lo de las purgas de sangre fue un resultado ante la manipulación de obito.

Y de que utilidad son un montón de niños y un par de adultos contra toda una aldea ninja a manos de Akatsuki y un tipo tan problemático como lo es desgraciado de obito – dijo matatabi.

Aun estoy en eso pero a grandes rasgos estoy planeando que konoha a ayude la resistencia contra el reinado de terror de yagura y así no solo renovar la alianza con kirigakure y reforzarla para evitar que se hagan con tus hermanos y evitar que los sellen en el Gedo Mazo. Pero eso será después primero es esconderlos en una de esas islas para mantenerlos a salvo de orochimaru que es la amenaza mas latente.

Bueno kuro de dejamos acargo de esta misión – dijo matatabi estirándose mie tras se levantaba de la silla – bueno creo que por esta noche podremos dormir sin ninguna preocupación ya mañana empezaremos a movernos.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo unos de los sellos en la pared se ilumino llamando la atención de hinata ya que esos sellos eran de detección si alguien entraba en el perímetro de la cabaña a unos 150 metros de distancia de esta.

Y ahora que – dijo matatabi molesta por ni dejarla tomar una merecida siesta. Hinata ignorando la queja de su amiga decidió activar su byakugan y ver quien eran los intrusos para su desgracia por la costa edad de su cuerpo no podía mas de 120 metros y aun que a entrenado su byakugan no podía ver mas allá aun usando el chakra de matatabi forzaba mucho su vista dándole grandes dolores de cabeza hasta que su cuerpo se desarrollada mas y poder tener mayor alcance.

bueno veamos quien nos visita esta noche – dijo hinata mirando a todas direcciones buscando a los intrusos. Cuando por fin se quedo en shock – pero que demonios – dijo alarmando a todos – por que están aquí ellos.

Que pasa hinata – sama – dijo preocupado kuro – ¿son enemigos poderosos? o ¿es ese tal orochimaru? – dijo preparándose para atacar.

calma kuro – dijo hinata tratando de calmarlo – mas bien esto puede beneficiarnos a todos. Pero primero hay que prepararnos asi que todos a sus puestos – dijo hinata rápidamente mientras iba por su traje de neko.

los demás aun confundidos decidieron hacerle caso y prepararse para encarar al enemigo.

Continuara…


	17. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16 una amistad en peligro.

* * *

Una semana despues.

Shizune se encontraba regresando junto a su equipo de la misión que le fue comendaba por el hokage de espiar a una persona sospechosa que termino siendo la sirviente de la familia uzumaki tsukino, ya una ves llegando a la aldea se despidió rápidamente de su equipo y se dirigió a su casa. No quería estar mas tiempo cerca de shisui por lo menos no ahora ya que se sentía traicionada por los actos de su mejor amigo es especial por lo que descubrió.

* * *

Flashback.

Equipo shisui.

Shisui se encontraba discutiendo el plan de acción con shizune y izumi para realizar la misión lo mejor posible, había mandado a akane e itachi a explorar el aria en busca de un lugar optimo para acampar y conseguir comida y esperaba que gracias a que akane era una ninja sensor de alto rango pudiera decirle algo mas de su objetivo ya que le dio la orden de que el lugar estuviera lo suficiente mente cerca para poder espiar a su objetivo pero lo suficientemente alejado para esconder su presencia.

Shisui sentía que el hokage le estaba escondiendo algo ya que es grupo que le dio para cumplir esta misión era muy extraño ya que por lo general en misiones de espionaje eran un ninja medico, un sensor, un especialista en sellos y uno de cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero en esta caso era diferente ya que tenia además de ser cinco integrantes dos eran médicos de alto nivel y tres ninjas de combate y ninjutsu lo cual le decía que a la persona o personas que querían que vigilaran era muy peligrosos.

Entonces que haremos shisui – san o esperamos a los demás – dijo izumi esperando las ordenes de su lider y amigo.

Por el momento esperaremos a itachi y akane para ver que descubrieron en su recorrido de su exploración y de hay veremos que hacer – dijo shisui mirando a izumi la cual asintió y dirigió su mirada a shizune – tienes todo lo necesario para cualquier situación.

Cinco minutos después itachi y akane regresaron de su exploración – repirten – dijo shisui serio.

Encontramos una cabaña en las coordenadas proporcionadas por el hokage pero no nos acercamos tanto solo lo suficiente para a unos ver a simple vista que hay un ocupante ahora mismo también encontramos un rio a unos 200 metros de distancia al norte – dijo itachi.

Que pudieron descubrir de la cabaña y de su ocupante – dijo shisui serio y analizando la información recibida.

No mucho pero si algo preocupante – dijo akane – ya que mientras explorábamos encantamos varios sellos esparcidos estratégicamente para formar una barrera de protección y detección en un perímetro de 150 metros de la cabaña, también la cabaña se encuentra una presencia sentada en el medio de lo que puede ser la sala y por lo que pude sentir es de una chica entre los 17 a 30 años y lo que mas me preocupa fue que según su firma de chakra es una persona bastante poderosa que aun a la distancia consideraba podías sentirla como si la tuvieras a lado – dijo akane sintiendo un leve escalofrió por la presencia de la joven.

Mmmm esto no es bueno. Nada bueno – dijo shusui ante la información recibida de sus dos compañeros de equipo y pensando a toda velocidad posibles opciones para espiar a tal persona – algo mas que quieran agregar.

Si – dijo akane pensativa – puede que me este confundiendo pero algo dentro de mi me dice que conozco esa firma de chakra – dicha aclaración sorprendió a todos – no se tal ves e visto a esa persona antes pero no logro recordar quien es – shusui estaba apunto de hablar cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

que cruel eres akane – san solo han pasado dos años y ya me olvidaste que pena – dijo una voz a espaldas de la mujer para después de repente asomar su cabeza a un costado de ella y dijo – y si me vez otra ves me recordarías a-ka- ne – san – deletreo la mujer

Todos por instinto se apartaron de la persona que acababa de llegara mientras sacaban sus armas para atacar. Shizune saco sus sembos bañados en veneno, itachi tenia su katana en posición de ataque, izumi tenia un par de kunais en guardia, akane no tenia un arma pero se puso en guarda con unos guantes negros y por ultimo shisui que tenia una mano en su tantō y la otra listo para hacer sellos. Todos pensaban como demonios había llegado sin que nadie pudiera sentir su presencia en especial akane.

La mujer estaba en el centro observando a los demás al verlos muy tensos decidió hablar – tranquilícense no busco pelea mas bien quisiera hablar con ustedes de un tema muy importante. En especial con tigo shisui – san – dijo la chica centrando su vista al jounin.

Shisui bajando su mano que hacia sellos pero aun con su otra mano en su tantō dijo – y por que deberíamos hablar con tigo – dijo con cautela

Bueno quería hablar mas que nada sobre las reuniones que hacían tu y tus amiguitos en el templo nakano – dijo simplemente tsukino haciendo que los ojos de itachi se agrandaran por la sorpresa de que la mujer supiera de tales reuniones.

Mientras que shusui aun que no lo demostraba estaba muy sorprendido de que supiera de las reuniones que últimamente se habían hecho durante los últimos meses en el templo mayor de los uchihas. Tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control shisui hablo – como sabes eso si no es mucha molestia.

Por que vamos a mi cabaña y nos ponemos cómodos ya que presiento que será una charla muy larga y es mejor que tomar una buena taza de te para aligerar la carga no creen – dijo la mujer mientras emprendía el camino hacia la cabaña.

Los demás ninjas se miraron entre si para finalmente dirigir la mira a shisui para saber como proseguir este decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y empezó a seguir a la mujer, los demás guardaron sus armas y empezaron a seguir a shisui para descubrir que estaba pasando.

10 minutos después. Ya enfrente de la cabaña shizune agrando los ojos al reconocer dicha cabaña rápidamente miro a akane que tenia la misma mirara que ella al mirar la cabaña. Las dos dirigieron su mirada a la mujer que había tomado asiento en un gran tronco a lado de una fogata y dijeron al mismo tiempo – ¡Tasukino – san¡.

los tres uchihas se sorprendieron que las dos chicas conocieran a la mujer y izumi pregunto – de casualidad ya se conocían.

Si ella fue quien nos salvo mi hija y a mi cuando nos iban a vender como esclavas en el mercado negro – dijo akane sorprendiendo mas a los uchihas.

Y también ella fue la que derroto y hiso entrar en razón a tsunade – sama y la principal razón por la que regresamos a la aldea – dijo shizune mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los troncos.

in….increíble – dijo izumi en shock por tal hazaña de derrotar a uno de los legendarios saninn y su ídolo tsunade senju la princesa babosa para seguir a sus amigas sentándose en medio de ellas.

Shisui e itachi no dijeron nada simplemente se sentaron pero estaban atento a cualquier dato o cualquier cosa que fuera importante. Ya sentados todos tsukino hablo de manera seria – iré al grano. Se bien que el líder uchiga y sus cabecillas están pensando en hacer un golpe de estado contra el hokage y tomar el control sobre konoha – dichas palabras dejaron en shock a las mujeres y muy tensos a los hombres en especial a itachi – y les vengo a pedir ayuda para evitar tal abominable evento.

Espero que ni sea mucha molestia señorita pero me podría decir como sabe eso – dijo shisui serio no negando los hechos cosa que dejo a shizune desconcertada de que su mejor amigo estuviera de acuerdo de causar tan horrible acto – ya que eso es información confidencial.

me lo dijo un pajarito – dijo tsukino mientras cruzaba las piernas y cruzaba los brazos – pero eso no es lo importante lo importante es si me ayudan o no a evitar el golpe de estado de manera pacifica. Ya que si no lo hacen, tendré que tomar medidas un poco drásticas – dijo tsukino llamando la atención de todos por el tono que uso.

Y Cual seria es medidas daticas si se pudiera saber – dijo izumi un poco temerosa por la respuesta de tsukino.

Simple – dijo tsukino para cierra los ojos y decirle con una sonrisa tierna – matare a todos los uchihas yo mismas.

El lugar se empezó a sentir pesado ppr el instinto asesino que soltó tsukino para dejar en claro que no estaba jugando shizune y akane se quedaron inmóviles aterradas por semejante sed de sangre, izumi e itachi dieron un salto y se pusieron en pose de batalla, pero sin poder evitarlo temblaban de miedo, sus manos no deban de sudar y tenían un nudo en la garganta al estar en frente de semejante oponente ya que no creían que esa mujer fuera humana sentían que estaba ante una bestia. Shisui calmado con los bazos cruzado le dijo a sus amigos – izumi, itachi tranquilizasen y tome asiento.

pero shisui – intento replicar itachi pero fue callado por shisui.

nada de peros siéntese los dos que aun no terminamos de platicar – dijo shisui con autoridad y firmeza ante las quejas de sus amigos. Los dos uchihas trataron de calmarse y regresaron a sus asientos peri con sus armas aun en sus manos – ahora que ya nos tranquilizamos seria tan amable de contestar algunas dudas lady tsukino – dijo shusui calmado a lo que tsukino con un simple afirmando con la cabeza dijo – y cual es su duda shusui – san.

Que es lo que busca con evitar todo esto – dijo shusui serio – quiero decir hasta donde yo se usted no es ni aliada de konoha ni esta bajo las ordenes de nadie, pero esta enterada de todo lo que pasa tanto dentro como fuera de ella sin mencionar que tiene gente infiltrada que recolecta información de alto nivel que podría vender a cualquier aldea por sumas extraordinaria de dinero – dijo shisui pero tsukimo lo interrumpió.

No entiendo a donde quiere llegar shisui – san – dijo tsukino sin saber exactamente a donde quería llegar shisui.

Por que estas haciendo todo esto desde la sombras – dijo shusui asiendo que todos se le quedaran biendo – esta claro que no eres un enemigo ya que quieres ayudar a konoha a que no le pase nada y esta claro que no haras nada en contra de ella entonses por que no te unes oficialmente a konoha….— tsukino interumpio a shusui con una risa que parecia haber escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo – dije algo gracioso – dijo shusui algo molesto.

De echo si los es ellos – dijo tsukino mas calmada después de reírse como loca por un rato – dejemos en claro algo yo no ayudo a konoha por que me importe o algo por el estilo por mi me da igual si desaparece o es destruida – dijo tasukino sorprendiendo a todos – a mi lo único que me importa es que mi pequeño amo naruto uzumaki no le pase nada eso es todo.

Y que tiene que ver el pequeño uzimaki en todo esto – dijo itachi cpnfundido por tal argumento.

vaya y yo pensé que eras mas que una cara bonita – dijo tsukino asiendo enojar a izumi por insultar a su amigo – solo piensa los uchihas por muy poderosos que sean no significa que pueden hacer semejante hazaña solos. Si bien es cierto que es mejor calidad que cantidad la cantidad tiene su propio valor ya que los uchihas a lo mucho spn entte 200 a 350 adultos y oara teber éxito en su golpe de estado primero tendrán que eliminar a todos los ninsjas que viven en la aldea desde chunin, los junin y sobretodo a los ambu sin mencionar que en la aldea viven numerosos clanes poderosos como los hyugas y su poderoso byakugan, los yamanaka y sus poderes metales perfectos para crear vías de mentales de comunicación, los nara y sus estrategias e inteligencia, los inuzukay su estilo salvaje y despiadado estilo de lucha y muchos mas que si se juntan so veces mas que los uchihas lo cual hace una misión casi suicida que logrej salir victoriosos al realizar el golpe de estado al menos que tengan una arma secreta no crees itachi – san – dijo tsukino con obviedad.

Shizune rápidamente entendió a lo que se refería tsukino y solo pudo decir en voz baja – oh dios mío en kyubi.

Correcto shizune – san – felicito tsukino por la respuesta de shizune – como menciono shizune – san la única forma para que los uchiha puedan tener éxito en su tan amado golpe de estado es usar a el kyubi como arma para debilitar de gran medida a las fuerzas de konoha y poder hacerse con el control de la aldea. Cosa que no pienso permitir que le toque un solo cabello a mi pequeño amo – finalizo tsukino tajantemente.

después de un silencio largo e incomodo tsukino volvió a hablar – desgraciadamente tengo que irme a resolver algunos asuntos que necesitan mi atención así que espero que piense bien lo que acabamos de hablar – sin mas tsukino desapareció en una nuve se humo dejando a los demás muy pensativos

Fin del flashback.

* * *

Después de aquella platica shusui dio la orden de retirarse y acampar en la zona que habían sugerido itachi y akane antes de ir a la cabaña. Durante toda la semana todos discutieron sobre el tema y como convencerían al hokage de que intentara mejorar la situación con los uchihas, durante todo ese tiempo shizune se comporto fría y distante con shusui la razón se sentía traicionada.

Ya que como no pudo decirle a ella su mejor amiga tal problema y mas teniendo en cuenta que involucraba a su pequeño hermanito por eso durante toda esa semana intento estar lo mas apartada de el como le fue posible.

Ya entrando a su casa usando una técnica de sensor básica que le había enseñado akane pudo descubrió que la casa estaba sola lo cual le alivio ya que no quería ver a nadie simplemente se fue a su cuarto y saco un cambio de ropa y se metió a bañar. Mientras se bañaba pensaba como le diría a tsunade y a jiraiya todo lo que descubrió y sobre todo como proteger a naruto y a los demás niños si las negociaciones fallan tendrían que tener un plan B para tal situación.

Después de una hora pensando en que hacer termino de bañarse y se cambio lo mas rápido posible y se fue a costar tal ves una buena cierta le ayudaría a despejarse y relajarse lo cual necesitaba a toda costa.

* * *

Torre hokage.

Hiruzen nunca había estado tan estresado en todos sus años como hokage tanto en su primer mandato como en el actual ya que ni encontraba una solución razonable y satisfactoria para su problema. Ya que todo lo que le advirtió esa mujer que se hacia llamar tsukino era verdad lo cual lo tenia desconcertado.

Si no fuera por que shusui le dijo con lujo de detalle todo lo que se trataba en las reuniones seguiría perdiendo el tiempo investigando sobre tsukino y no pondría toda su atención y recursos en detener tal infame acto de los uchihas contra la aldea. Necesitaría mucha ayuda para evitarlo y ya sabia a quien pedírsela.

Anbus – dijo hiruzen para llamar a sus anbu personales.

rápidamente aparecieron en frente de su escritorio arrodillados von la cabeza agachada – cuales son sus ordenes lord hokage – dijo uno con mascara de tortuga.

traigan a tsunade y a jiraiya lo mas rápido posible – dijo el hokage mientras separaba de su silla y empezaba a mirar por la ventana.

como ordene lord hokage – dijo con simpleza el anbu para después salir lo mas rápido posible a cumplir con su encargo junto a sus compañeros.

Hiruzen esperaba que sus alumnos le ayudaran a buscar la mejor solución a tal problemática lo mas rápido posible ya que aun estaban a tiempo y no podían desperdiciarlo. Con un gran suspiro dijo – ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas.

* * *

Residencia uzumaki/senju 11 de la noche.

Shuzune se encontraba dando un paseo nocturno en los campos de entrenamiento de su nueva casa. Tenia que despejarse de todo lo ocurrido y que mejor manera que dar un paseo en tu bosque privado, siendo honesta consigo misma no había tenido tiempo pata explorar los campos de entrenamiento por todo el trabajo que tenia tanto en el hospital como asistente de tsunade como misiones fuera de la aldea.

se encontraba muy sorprendida por el tamaño del campo de entrenamiento ya que después de caminar varios minutos en un espeso bosque encontró un lago para nada pequeño al acercase al lago encontró que había varios peces en el lo cual le decía que el campo de entrenamiento estaba diseñado para simular varios ejercicios de supervivencia lo cual lo hacia excelente para entrenar a sus pequeños hermanitos y prepáralos para la dura y cruel vida de un ninja.

Vaya que buen lugar para entrenar. Este campo de entrenamiento es perfecto – dijo shuzune pensando el voz alta.

Ne el de los uchihas es mejor, este campo de entrenamiento es bastante regular – dijo una voz atrás de ella.

shizune rápidamente se volteo murando a todos lados pudo encontrar el dueño de la voz para después poner un semblante serio – ¿que quieres aquí shusui?.

Bueno – dijo shisui bajando de la rama donde estaba y aterrizar a unos metros de ella – quería hablar con tigo sobre lo que paso en la misión.

tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar así que puedes retirarte – dijo shizune cruzando los brazos.

Oh vamos shizune solo quiero sabes ¿por que estas molesta con migo? – dijo shisui suplicante – no quiero que mi mejor amiga este enojada con mugo.

aja claro y desde cuando los mejores amigos se guardan secretos – dijo shizune molesta – y mas cuando dichos secretos ponen en riesgo la seguridad de mi pequeño hermanito. ¿Cuando me ibas a decir lo del golpe de estado?.

no era necesario decir eso ya que aun no había pasado a mayores – dijo shusui serio a lo que shizune exploto.

No era necesario. ¡No era necesario!. Me estas diciendo que no era necesario decir que tu maldito clan iba a levantarse en armas contra el hokage y konoha por su estúpido orgullo que hubiera causado muerte y destrucción a los dos bandos sin mencionar que iban a usar a mi pequeño hermanito como arma – dijo shizune furiosa levantando cada bes mas la voz – esque acaso tu eres idiota.

¡Yo no iba a dejar que se llevara acabo el golpe de estado! – ahora fue shisui el que levanto la voz – solo estaba vigilando la situación en el momento que las cosas se agravaran yo inmediatamente le hubiera a visado al hokage y yo mismo me encargaría de detener semejante locura.

A claro como ti eres el todo poderoso Shunshin no Shisui puede derrotar a todo un clan solo – dijo shuzune de modo sarcastico.

Mira shizune yo…..– no pudo terminar de decir shusui cuando shizune lo interrumpió.

Sabes que ya me harte de esto. Yo me largo de aquí – dijo shizune dando por terminado la platica y salió lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar dejando a shusui solo.

Shusui se quedo un buen rato hay parado pensando a toda velocida como arreglar las cosas con su mejor amiga. Mirando al cielo noto que era demasiado tarde y mañana tenia que levantarse temprano para resolver algunas tareas en la policía uchiaha así que resignado regreso a su casa para ir a descansar ya mañana esperaba que shizune estuviera mas calmada y poder tener una conversación mas tranquila con ella.

Continuara…

Nota de autor.

perdón por la demora ya que tuve algunos problemas personales pero ya lo resolví y a modo de disculpa les dejo un mini maratón.

como siempre si me quieren dejar algún comentario y opinión no duden en decírmelo a y otra cosa conocen alguna pagina en la que pueda corregir mis horrores de ortografía eso me ayudaría mucho.

Bueno nos vemos en la próxima


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 tiempos de paz parte 1

Un año despues

Hinata se encontraba descansando en la sombra de un árbol después de una dura sesión de entrenamiento con jiraiya junto con naruto y karin. Ciertamente tenia que darle la razón a su esposo del futuro ya que jiraiya era un maestro muy estricto y no tenia piedad a la hora de entrenar, aun siendo niños de 7 años los puso entrenamientos muy brutales solo reservados para los junin lo cual aun cuando hinata estaba en una excelente condición física por su duro entrenamiento para estar preparada para cualquier situación se le hiso brutal no quería imaginar como estarían su su futuro esposo y su cuñada.

Algo que agradecía hinata es que en este ultimo año las cosas habían mejorado enormemente con los uchihas ya que se les dio mas libertades y como ya no estar restringidos a quedarse en un sector especifico de la aldea y darles la libertad que si lo querían de dedicarse a otra cosa y no estar atados a estar a la policía militar lo cual ayudo mucho que la gran mayoría dejara la idea del golpe de estado.

Lo malo es que un pequeño sector aun no estuviera conforme ya que sentina que los uchihas merecían algo mas que simples que simples cosas y libertades ya que sentían que debían gobernar konoha por derecho legitimo, ya que ellos fueron junto con los senju la base de la fundación de la aldea y ya dos de ellos fueron hokage ahora le tocaba el turno a los uchihas. Pero gracias a fugaku las cosas se tranquilizaron y eso hinata lo agradeció enormemente ya que le quitaba un gran peso en sima ya que podía tomar un descanso de los planes y disfrutar de su segunda infancia, ya que en su vida pasada cuando tuvo a sus pequeño tornillito y su pequeña girasol les tuvo envidia ya que pudieron disfrutar de una linda infancia, si temor que comenzara una guerra, sin que tuvieran que volverse ninjas por obligación y sobre todo tener a sus dos padres, aunque bueno luego vinieron los problemas pero de eso se encargaría después.

Oye matatabi estas despierta – dijo hinata mentalmente.

Dime – dijo perezosamente matatabi.

Al ser tu jinchuriki también tengo modo bijuu – dijo curiosamente hinata.

¿Modo bijuu? – pregunto confundida – ah te refieres a cuando kurama le presta su poder y tiene un manto naranja – dijo matatabi recordando dicha trasformación.

Si esa – dijo hinata – digo debería tener una forma así no.

En teoría si – dijo matatabi para sorpresa de hinata – pero te recomendaría que no lo intentaras o por lo menos asta que seas mayor.

A Que te refieres – dijo hinata con intriga.

Bueno veras en si tu cuerpo no soportaría tanto chakra pongamos un ejemplo una pelota la cual tiene un limite de aire que puede tener, pero si la sigues inflando mas y mas reventara – dijo matatabi lo mas simple que pudo para que hinata le entendiera mejor – Bueno lo mismo te pasara a ti si te doy mas de mi chakra de lo que tu cuerpo puede soportar además el sello que padre te puso esta diseñado para cuando esté en una edad mas avanzada como 15 a 19 años sin mencionar que para evitar complicaciones lo mas recomendable es que fuéramos a la isla de la tortuga en kumo junto con naruto para mayor comodidad.

Bueno mejor me concentro mejor en ejercitar mi cuerpo – dijo hinata mientras se paraba y se estiraba un poco.

hinata – sama – se escucho una pequeña voz arriba de ella.

Hinata rápidamente levanto la vista y pudo ver a blair – oh blair que pasa – dijo hinata mientras que blair bajaba del la rama.

Bueno vine a pedirle permiso para tomarme un año sabático – dijo blair seria sorprendiendo a hinata.

Eh. Quiero desir pasa algo malo blair – dijo hinata entre sorprendida y preocupada de que blair le pidiers tal cosa.

No. No nada de eso – dijo blair rápidamente – lo que pasa es que hay una tradición en nuestra aldea que1 dicta que al alcanzar cierto nivel y edad se debe inicia un viaje de entrenamiento para perfeccionar tus técnicas o crear tu propio estilo de pelea.

oh entiendo – dijo hinata entendiendo la situación – y cuando partes.

Ahora mismo no quiero perder tiempo y callarle la boca a ciertos gatos pulgosos – dijo con determinación blair.

Estas segura – dijo hinata no muy segura – no quieres que te hagamos una fiesta de despedida o algo digo estarás fuera por mucho tiempo – trato de convencer a blair para que se tonaras las cosas mas calmadas.

Descuide hinata – sama ya me despedí de los demás – dijo blair

Hinata al ver la actitud de blair simplemente se arrodillo y la abrazo sorprendiendo a blair – cuídate mucho en tu viaje blair, no dudes en llamarnos si estas en problemas de acuerdo.

Por supuesto hinata – sama cuente con eso – dijo blair apoyando su pequeño mentón en el hombro de hinata disfrutando del cálido abrazo.

durado un rato abrazadas hasta que hinata deciso el abrazo y vio como blair se iba alejando sentando de rama en rama. Hinata sentía que blair no le fue cien por ciento sincera con ella pero no la quiso presionar además que con su maraca modificada del Hiraishin en su espalda podía detectar cuando ella estuviera en apuros así que ni se preocupo. Después de ver el cielo y circulaba que eran como las dos decidió ir a su casa a comer.

A mitad de camino alguien la llamo – hinata– chan – hinata voltea y noto que era naruto que corría a toda velocidad.

Que pasa naruto – kun – dijo hinata algo preocupada de que algo malo hubiera pasado.

Eh… – dijo naruto recuperando el aliento – no nada solo quería sabes si querías ir a comer con migo a ichiraku ramen.

Hinata se le que viendo un momento para después sonreír y asentir muy animada – claro naruto – kun.

genial hinata chan ven vamos antes de que se acabe el ramen del medio día – dijo naruto agarrando la mano de hinata y empezar a correr rumbo a ichiraku.

Hinata solo reía por la actitud de naruto poniéndola nostálgica y melancólica a la vez ya que de cierta forma extrañaba esa actitud infantil y enérgica en su esposo en el futuro, ya que por su deber como hokage estaba muy ocupado trabajando y demasiado cansado para pasar tiempo con su familia y divertirse con sus hijos lo cual llevo a muchos problemas familiares en especial con su pequeño tornillito y no negaba que estaba muy tentada a cambiar la idea que naruto cambiara de oficio y se dedicada a otra cosa en lugar de ser hokage y evitar tener problemas con sus hijos en el futuro. Pero también se le hacia difícil verlo en otro oficio que no sea hokage ya que gracias a ese sueño ayudo y salvo a muchas personas de si mismas en las cuales se encontraba ella. Mejor se concentraba en su salida a comer ramen y dejaba las preocupaciones del futuro para otro día.

* * *

Casa de izumi

Izumi se encontraba cargando cajas que se encontraban en el jardín delantero de la nueva casa que recientemente había comprado y hoy le había pedido ayuda a shizune para la mudanza. Ya que muchos no lo sabían pero izumi por mucho tiempo fue considerada como una hija bastarda a los ojos del clan uchiha ya que su padre tuvo la osadía según ellos de casarse con una mujer ajena al clan asiendo que izume desde su nacimiento fuera una persona no grata ni digna de tener el logo del clan.

Pero después del ataque del kyubi y tras perder a su padre en un intento de protegerlas a ella y a su madre izumi despertó su sharingan que sorprendentemente era uno de tres aspas lo cual era algo sorprendente para los de alto rango del clan lo cual le permitió ser reconocida como un miembro del clan. En un principio izumi no quería ser parte de un clan que le dieron la espalda a sus padres y sin mencionar todo el repudio que recibió por simplemente existir pero para su desgracia su madre esta enferma y el tratamiento era muy caro para pagarlo y al ser una niña no podía ayudar tuvieron que aceptar la propuesta y se hicieron formalmente miembros del clan.

Pero desgraciadamente su madre falleció hace 4 meses dejando muy triste con el único consuelo de que ahora sus dos padres estarían juntos en el cielo cuidándola. Por esa razón decidió mudarse del complejo uchiha y vivir por su cuenta.

donde quieres que deje esta caja izumi – dijo shizune mientras cargaba una caja algo grande.

Déjala ahí cerca del cuarto del baño – dijo izumi mientras se dirigía a la cocina a prepara un poco de te.

ya esta esta es la ultima caja – dijo shizune limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Gracias por tu ayuda shizune – san ¿quieres un poco de te? – dijo izumi con una bandeja con dos tasas de te y unas cuantas galletas.

Gracias izumi – dijo shizune mientras se sentaba tomado una tasa y una galletas – ya me estaba dando hambre.

Durante un rato estuvieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que izumi nerviosa pregunto delicado para shizune – eh….shizune como están las cosas con shisui – trato de sonar lo mas normal que pudo.

Shizune no dijo nada simplemente siguió tomando su te una vez que termino su te shizune hablo – que tiene que ver shisui con bolsos pata salir.

Sabes de que estoy hablando shizune – dijo izumi rodando los ojos – llevas casi un año siendo fría y distante con el, incluso después de que el problema del golpe de estado se solucionara lo seguiste siendo. No crees que ¿estas siendo muy cruel con el?.

¿cruel? – dijo shizune incrédula – estas diciendo que soy cruel con shisui por no decirme nada de algo tan grabe y relacionado con mi familia que terminaría en tragedia – dijo shizune algo indignada – creme izumi ni estoy siendo cruel solo justa.

Por supuesto que estas siendo cruel – dijo izumi defendió los actos de su amigo – sabes perfectamente que shisui estaba entre la espada y la pared cualquier decisión que tomara shisui si no lo hacia con cuidado podía terminar mal.

Enserio – dijo shizune con sarcasmo levantando un poco la voz – y dime que tan complicado seria decirle al hokage o a sus amigos de tal problema.

Ammmm no se tal ves por que si cometía el mas mínimo error los demás uchihas hubieran desconfiado de el y lo hubieran excluido de sus reuniones o dado información falsa – dijo izumi levantando un poco la voz pero serena – y tu sabes perfectamente lo que pasa cuando no tienes toda la información en una misión de alto riego. Suelen terminar en una tragedia.

las dos se quedaron calladas por unos momentos izumi miraba con shizune cambiaba una cara de enojo a analítica. De cierta forma entendía por que shisui acto de esa manera con todos de guardar silencio ante tal situación y esperar la oportunidad de hablar con el hokage o otra persona de alto rango en la aldea para evitar tan nefasto plan del los lideres uchiha, sino fuera por que esa chica tsukino hablo antes con el hokage y sus alumnos las cosas seguirían estando igual o peor lo cual ni se quería imaginar como acabaría las cosas.

El ambiente tenso de la habitación se relajo cuando tocaron la perta de la casa, izumi se levanto rápidamente para ver quien era y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a itachi junto a su hermanito sasuke a un lado de el con una bolsa de papel llena de dangos – hola itachi – kun que sorpresa verte por aquí pensé que estabas ocupado y trajiste al pequeño sasuke – dijo izume algo sorprendida de ver a su mejor amigo – pero donde están mis modales pasen pasen – dijo izume haciéndose aun lado para que pasaran sus invitados

Bueno termine mis pendientes temprano y pues vine ayudar en lo que pudiera – dijo itachi nie tras se quitaba las sandalias y las acomodada – espero que no te moleste que haya traído a sasuke con migo.

No. No hay problema – dijo izumi rápidamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

Oh hola itachi como estas — dijo shizune parándose del suela e ir a saludar a su amigo.

Buena tardes shizune – san – dijo itachi inclinando un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo – el es mi pequeño hermano sasuke.

Hola – dijo sin interés el niño con una bolsa de dangos.

¿Sasuke? – dijo shizune ladeando la cabeza ya que el nombre le resultaba muy familiar – a ya recordé de causalidad estas en la academia con un niño llamado naruto.

Un enano ruidoso y molesto que grita a cada tato diciendo que será un poderoso ninja en el futuro – dijo sasuke con fastidio sacando una gota a todos.

Eh….. si es mi hermanito – dijo shizune con una sonrisa nerviosa por la descripción que uso sasuke para naruto.

Sin ofender pero pensaba que seria mas fuerte – dijo sasuke con tono aburrido – pero resulto ser un perdedor– no pudo terminar de decir ya que izumi le dio un golpe en la cabeza a modo de reprimenda – auch por que fue eso – dijo sasuke mirando de mala manera a izumi.

Por grosero – dijo izumi con las manos en la cintura – además no debes menospreciar a los demás solo por no ser bueno en algo.

Pero es cierto yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un inútil – dijo sasuke molesto solo para recibir otro golpe por parte se izumi en la cabeza mas fuerte – deja de golpearme – grito sasuke con una pequeña lagrimita en su ojo por el dolor.

Sasuke – dijo itachi llamando la atención de su hermano – izumi tiene razón no es bueno insultar a los demás y mucho menos subestimarlos eso es lo peor que puedas hacer ya que pueden hacer que te tragues tus palabras de la peor manera – dijo serio.

Lo dudo mucho itachi – ni – dijo con un tono algo arrogante

Mejor hablemos de otra cosa – dijo shizune tratando de que izumi le pegara mas fuerte al niño y para relajar el ambiente.

Así pasaron la tarde ayudando a izumi a desempacar varias cosas a excepto de sasuke que se queso dormido por lo cansado del entrenamiento.

* * *

En las entrañas de la aldea se encontraba uno de los hombre de mayor poder político de la aldea conocido por sus grandes hazañas durante la primera gran guerras ninja líder de la organización clandestina raiz el consejero danzo el cual no se encontraba nada feliz. Ya que durante años el tenia un sueño, una ambición convertirse en hokage para poder dar una reforma a las políticas de konoha puestas por su viejo amigo y rival hiruze y hacer que alcance su verdadero lugar en el mundo ninja como la aldea mas poderosa de la historia.

Por que si. danzo nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la ideología de hiruzen se tratar de llevarse bien con las demás aldeas y hacer tratados de paz eso era según el una perdida de tiempo ya que asi no funciona el mundo ninja. Los tratados eran pedazos de papel sin valor y un motón de palabras llenas de hipocresía y perversas intenciones en contras de las personas que dicen que son tus amigos esa era la crueldad del mundo en el que viven así era el mundo ninja. Por eso danzo creía que si algo no era de utilidad o simplemente no servían debían de ser eliminados, si las demás aldeas no declaraban obediencia y servidumbre debían de ser destruidas y reclamar el territorio en nombre de país del fuego y proteger a konoha y para eso el debía de ser hokage.

Pero todos sus intentos no le estaban dando resultado para poder hacerse con el puesto, no pudo hacerse del control del hijo de minato para hacerlo un soldado fiel y obediente hacia la aldea y a su persona sin mencionar que los alumnos de hiruzen habían regresado y se hicieron cargo del niño lo cual arruinando su plan para hacer repudiado por la aldea y convertirlo en un marginado de la aldea para aparecer frente a el y darle ayuda y apoyo emocional para que le fuera fiel a su persona.

También su mas resiente plan para apoderarse del puesto de hokage había fallado el golpe de estado que iban a realizar los uchihas. Danzo quería usar el odio que los uchuhas había albergado contra hiruzen para poder deshacerse de sus dos obstáculos por un lado se desharía de hiruzen ya que era un echo que gran parte los uchihas mas fuerte del clan se enfrentarían a el y le darían muerte pero también el poder de los uchihas quedaría muy debilitada por enfrentarse a toda una aldea con varios clanes poderosos como los hyugas. En ese momento el entraría en acción y con la ayuda de sus anbu terminaría de matar al resto de los uchihas así ganándose el respeto y la confianza por matar A los responsables de causar tanta muerte y destrucción a la aldea ganándose el puesto de hokage y la lealtad de toda la aldea.

para su desgracia todo se arruino gracias al nieto de kagami su viejo compañero de equipo y hombre de su confianza todo su plan se derrumbo. Aun que no lo demostraba estaba furiosa apretaba su bastón con toda su fuerza de que su ambición se derrumbara y su sueño de convertir en konoha el la única aldea ninja se destruía.

Kukukuku algo le molesta danzo – sama – se escucho una voz calmada con toques de burla.

rápidamente sus guardaespaldas se pusieron enfrente de el preparándose para cualquier situación. Danzo se levanto de su escritorio para encara a su intruso – muéstrate de una ves para no perder mi valioso tiempo en cosas tan triviales – dijo con un tono monótono pero atento a cualquier cosas.

Frente a el la tierra se convertía en lodo y de ella emergió una figura humanoide, cuando por fin salido mostro a un hombre alto y delgado con largos cabellos negros de piel blanca con finas líneas dando un parecido de escamas de reptil en varias zonas se su cara, con ojos amarillos con pupilas rasgadas dando un parecido a de una serpiente con una sonrisa retorcida y amenazante – es bueno ver que esta bien de salud danzo – sama – dijo el sujeto inclinando la cabeza levemente.

Orochimaru – dijo danzo con tono sereno pero aunque su cara no lo demostrase estaba muy sorprendido de que el antiguo discípulo de hiruzen y su antiguo sirviente este enfrente de el – a que se debe tu visita.

Bueno danzo – sama venia a hablar de negocios con usted – dijo orochimaru.

Que clase de negocios si se pudiera saber – dijo danzo serio pero curioso

Necesito varias muestreas para varios experimentos que tengo interés en hacer pero necesito de su ayuda – dijo sin rodeos orochimaru pero antes de que danzo pudiera decir algo el agrego – y yo a cambio le daré lo que mas anhela en esta vida El puesto de hokage.

Danzo lo analizo ciertamente podía confiar hasta cierto punto por su relación en el pasado asta que hiruzen descubrió todos los experimentos que hiso con los niños proporcionados por el pero también por muchos años perdió toda comunicación con el si mencionar que conociendo bien su personalidad siempre tenia otro motivo mas oculto por lo cual tendría que vigilarlo muy de cerca – si te ayudo cuanto tardarías en dar muerte a hiruzen – dijo serio.

Si no sale ningún percance en un año – dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa retorcida.

Que necesitas – dijo danzo asiendo que orochimato hiciera una sonrisa mas grande.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18 tiempos de paz parte 2

3 meses después

Era sábado por la mañana muchos apenas habrían y otros seguían con resaca por la salida de copas del viernes y la gran mayoría de los niños estaban muy cómodos en su camas durmiendo plácidamente – pero mama es muy temprano para entrenar – bueno no todos

Con cuerdo con naruto tsunade – san es muy temprano – dijo karin tallándose los ojos por el sueño que tenia y soltando uno que otro bostezo.

Nada de peros – dijo tsunade con las manos en la cadera – tanto yo como los demás hemos decidió intensificar su entrenamiento para que estén bien preparados para que sean unos buenos ninjas en un futuro y no den pena ajena por ser unos incompetentes – dijo con autoridad.

Pero si solo nos enseñan control de chakra y golpes básicos algo que hacemos todos los días en la academia – dijo naruto con fastidio a lo cual karin asintió estando de acuerdo con su primo – para que entrenar algo que ya sabemos de memoria.

Nadie dijo que ser un ninja fuera fácil o divertido así que empeines a correr – ordeno tsunade a lo que naruto y karin decidieron obedecerle si no querían recibir un castigo por parte de tsunade lo cual no iba hacer nada agradable.

Mientras lo niños corrían tsunade pensaba que ponerles para de entrenamiento, ya que después de que las advertencia de tsukino de los uchihas fueron cierta mortificaron enormemente tanto a ella como los demas de que en algún momento pasara un incidente igual o peor por lo cual después de resolver el asunto uchiha, decidieron intensificar el entrenamiento tanto de naruto como de karin sin mencionar de que pusieron a un escuadrón de anbu elegidos personalmente por jiraiya para vigilar a todos los niños y evitar cualquier percance tanto de civiles como de enemigos.

Lo malo de intensificar el entrenamiento era que eran demasiado pequeños para que lo soportaran o siguieran el ritmo apropiadamente ya que o se desmayaban por el cansancio o simplemente tenían que tomar muchos descansos para que recuperaban el aliento lo cual retrasaba mucho el progreso. Por lo cual decidieron centrarse en ejercicios de sigilo y taijutsu para fortalecer sus cuerpo y aguantaran mejor los entrenamientos.

Otra cosa que tenia preocupada a tsunade era la resiente actitud que tenia shizune en los últimos meses. No era un misterio para nadie de que shizune tenia sentimientos hacia shisui ya que siempre que hablaba de el o alguna cosa relacionado a el siempre tenia una tenue pero notable sonrisa y sus ánimos siempre era de niña enamorada, ciertamente a tsunade no le importaba que ella se relacionada con un uchiha de manera romántica después de todo su abuelo siempre quiso que los senju y los uchihas pudiera llevarde bien y aunque shizune no era senju de sangre pero si formaba parte de ellos así que su abuelo estaría muy contento con tal situación.

Pero después de que se enterara lo que los uchihas querían hacer se distancio de shisui diciendo que había traicionado su confianza y que todos los uchihas son una amensaza para la aldea. De cierta manera no pudo evitar reírse por esas palabras ya que le recordaba como se ponía su tío tobirama cuando se pasaba de cosas y empezaba a escupir veneno contra los uchihas a pleno pulmón era muy cómico. Por suerte shizune se llevaba muy bien con akane y le pido de favor que hablara con shizune y le hiciera entrar en razón. Solo esperaba que las cosas se solucionara – bueno basta de correr es hora de ejercicios básicos de taijutsu – dijo tsunade sacando todas las cosas que usarían de un pergamino.

* * *

Torre hokage

hiruzen se encontraba tomando una taza de café mientras revidaba el papeleo pendiente de los anbu y jounin que describían varias situaciones sospechosas en la frontera del país del fuego, desde grupos pequeños de hombres cerca de los puntos de entrada al país asta pequeños campamentos abandonados en m puntos muy cerca de perímetro de la segunda barrera de detección lo cual lo tenia muy preocupado.

Después de los encuentros con la chica que se hacia llamar tsukino hiruzen empezó a reforzar la seguridad tanto de la aldea como de los encargados de vigilar el perímetro y alrededores del país del fuego para evitar cualquier otra infiltración tal profunda como la realizada por ella, según jiraiya la chica era aliada de los uzumaki y por ende aliada de konoha que no se preocupara por que ya había trabajo con ella durante un tiempo y cada cosa dicha o investigada por ella resultaba ser verdadera como el intento de golpe de estado uchiha lo cual sin su advertencia pudo terminar con horribles consecuencias. Una ves terminado el papeleo los hiso un lado y dijo – Lo siento por llamarte tan temprano jiraiya.

Descuide sensei ya estoy acostumbrado – dijo jiraiya entrando por la ventana y sentándose en el marco de la misma – y bien para que me cito.

en uno de tus reporte mencionas que en sunagakure habían creado un jinchuriki ya hace un tiempo – dijo hiruzen dejando su taza en el escritorio y girando su silla para mirar a jiraiya – que tanto sabes de eso.

No mucho si le soy sincero – dijo jiraiya cruzando los brazos – pero lo poco que pude descubrir gracias a mi red de espionaje suna esta pasando por un periodo bastante difícil económicamente y si lo que me dijeron es cierto el cuarto kasekage convirtió a su tercer hijo en el jinchuriki del una cola lo cual me preocupa.

Por – dijo hiruzen arqueando una ceja.

bueno sensei hasta donde sabemos suna nunca estuvo interesada en crea a un jinchuriki desde que el primer hokage se los entrego – dijo jiraiya serio – sin mencionar que las relaciones con nosotros se están poniendo algo amargas por no decir malas.

Insinúas que suna quiere romper el tratado de país y empezar un conflicto – dijo hiruzen preocupado.

Solo es una hipótesis pero después de los últimos acontecimientos puede ser una posibilidad – dijo jiraiya algo preocupado y pensativo – por lo cual sugiero que ágamos un acto de buena fe al kasekage.

A que te refieres – dijo hiruzen curios por la propuesta de su alumno – tienes algún plan.

Bueno esta información me la proporciono neko en mi ultima reunión con ella hace unas semanas – dijo jiraiya a lo hiruzen una mirada seria – según lo que pudo descubrir el hijo del kasekage a tenido algunos problemas para controlar a su bestia con cola, intuyo que al no tener experiencia el sello del niño que le pusieron para convertirlo en jinchuriki esta mal hecho, por lo cual tengo la idea de ir de manera diplomática a suna y arreglar el sello del niño y así reformas las relaciones entre nosotros para evitar problemas en un futuro.

Hiruzen se quedo analizando la propuesta de su alumno para después preguntar – y como pretendes convencer al kasekage de algo asi.

descuide sensei déjemelo a mi – dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa para después hablar de otras cosas.

* * *

Hinata en su forma de tsukino se encontrar llegando a la pequeña isla cerca de la frontera del país de fuego que alguna ves le perteneció al clan uzumaki después de mandar a blair a investigar la isla encontró un pequeño pueblo en el centro de la isla. Unos días después ella junto a kuro y su equipo fueron a investigar para ver si encontraban algo de valor o como joyas o cosas valiosa que pudieran de ser utilidad en algún futuro como para repara la cabaña ya que por sus ataques de enojo la debilito mas de lo que ya estaba y por obvias razones no pidió ir con su papa para pedir dinero para repárala sin delatarse de que ella era tsukino alias neko.

También descubrió que cada isla se especializaba en varias profesiones ya que el la isla en varios talleres con suficiente herramientas para forjas cosas de hierro, en otra de especializaba en telas y todo lo necesario para la confección lo que le daba a entender que los uzumakis como todo clan tenia sus categorías y no se especializaban en solo ser guerreros poderosos y temidos como ella creía.

Después de haber revisado todas las islas y guardar todo lo valioso o importante que no debía verse mas los miembros del clan uzumaki espero que los niños y adultos a cargo de el Dr. Chrome y la jefa de enfermaras ruri estuvieran lo suficientemente sano para ir a la isla. Después de 1 semana de recuperación había enviado a los rehenes del los esclavistas pensaba a vender a orochimaru, resulto que por lo contado por los adultos todos ellos fueron los pocos que se pudieron escapar por las purgas de sangre que se llevaron a cabo hace unos dos años y que eran mas pero por desgracia se sacrificaron para que los niños se pudieran salvar ya que muchos de ellos era padres de varios de los niños y gracias a esos sacrificios pudieron salir de kirigakure.

una ves llegado a la isla se acerco a una piedra con varios sellos tallados le puso la mano en ella le agrego un poco de chakta para que quitara la barrera y despejar el genjutsu, después de unos segundos empezó a aparecer un una puerta en la cual había dos guardias con dos tantos en su espalda situados a cada extremo de la puerta en de la derecha era kenta kaguya era alto de 1.79 delgado y musculoso de piel bronceada y con varias cicatrices en los hombros y brazo y una muy notable en su cara que empezaba desde su ojo derecho hasta su mejilla izquierda y el de la izquierda era Tomei yuki un poco mas bajo tez blanca, cabello rubio delgado y un poco marcado. Los dos a notar su precencia de tsukino le hicieron una reverencia – que alegría verla nuevamente tsukino - sama – dijeron los dos en sincronía.

Buenos días kenta - san, tomei ‐ san como han estado – dijo cortésmente tsukino con una tenue sonrisa.

Sin ninguna novedad tsukino -sama – dijo kenta firme.

Que bueno y díganme saben donde se encuentra Kaseki -san ahora – dijo tsukino.

El ahora debe encontrarse en sus casa – tomei un poco soñoliento.

Ok iré a verlo – dijo tsukino entrando a la aldea.

Ya dentro contemplo como casas en ruinas y cayéndose apedados se convirtió en una aldea hermosa y prospera mie tas caminaba hacia la casa del líder, varias personas la saludaban con una gran sonrisa cosa que se alegraba que por el momento disfrutaran de una paz y tranquilidad después de pasar terrible infierno en su tierra natal.

Después de caminar un rato llego a una casa algo grande pero modesta, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero escucho unos martillados que se escuchaban en el patio por lo cual se dirigió para allá y pudo ver a un hombre ya avanzado de edad de 1.65, poco cabello pero con una abundante barba de color gris, ojos negros, muy musculosa que a opinión de tsukino era igual de musculoso que el cuarto raikage aunque claro mas bajito. Se encontraba forjando una espada cuando tsukino le hablo.

no debería esforzarse demasiado Kaseki - san – dijo tsukino a unos escasos metros de el.

Oh lady tsukino que sorpresa tenerla aquí – dijo el hombre mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a ella – pero donde están mis modales quiere algo de tomar ¿un café?, o ¿un te?, – dijo Kaseki mie tras se dirigía a su casa seguida por tsukimo.

Un te estaría bien – dijo tsukino mie tras se sentaba en un cojín en una mesa de piso – y dígame Kaseki - san como van las cosas por aquí.

excelente – dijo Kaseki mientras ponía una taza de te en frente de tsukino y se sentaba en frente de ella – nos hemos podido adaptar rápidamente y como lo ordeno hemos empezado a entrenar los niños para que en un futuro sean expendios ninjas – dijo Kaseki mientras tomaba un poco de su te.

Es bueno escuchar eso – dijo tsukino con una sonrisa para después decir – pero aun no me a contestado a mi pregunta de la otra vez.

A que se refiere lady tsukino – dijo Kaseki mie tras tomaba de su te.

Ya sabe. Que harán después de que la situación se calme y todo vuelva a la normalidad – dijo tsukino serena mirando al anciano.

se refiere a kirigakure – dijo Kaseki a lo que tsukino asintió – no sabría que decirle sobre eso lady tsukino.

Entiendo su preocupaciones Kaseki - san en especial después que el actual mizukage les hiso a todos pero tarde o temprano ese reinado acabara y mas por las noticias que me llegaron hace poco.

A Que se refiere lady tsukimo – dijo Kaseki confundido.

Bueno según mis contactos que en kirigakure se esta formando un grupo de resistencia que planean levantarse en armas y derrocar al mizukage – dijo tsukino sorprendiendo de gran manera a viejo líder – pero lo que me dijeron el grupo aun están esperando el momento justo para atacar.

Mmmm – pensó Kaseki meditando las palabras de tsukino – ciertamente es una noticia alentadora pero a la vez muy pobre que puedan hacer algo contra yagura y su red de espionaje.

Puede ser – dijo tsukino con voz serena y tomando un poco de te – Pero aun teniendo todo a tu favor no significa que no puedas perder después de todo Kaseki - san nadie es invencible en este mundo. Por ahora que le parece si vemos como se desarrollan las cosas y vemos que hacer.

Supongo que si lady tsukino – dijo kaseki un tanto pensativo.

Siguieron hablando de otros temas por varias horas mas asta que tsukino su tuvo que retirar ya que tenia que hacer otros asuntos antes de ir a su entrenamiento con su padre en la tarde.

* * *

En el centro de konoha en la zona comercial akane se encontraba sentada en su mesa de un restaurante tomando una bebida mientras pensaba en el encargo que le había encomendado tsunade de ayudar resolver la relación de shizune y shisui. De cierta manera podía entender los motivos de tsunade en intentar ayudar en reparar la relación de esos dos ya que aunque no se lo dijo explícitamente tenia miedo de que shizune terminara como ella, amargada por una mala experiencia en el amor o enojada con la vida por algo así, aun que claro nada se compara con perder a tu prometido en la guerra en tus brazos pero se podida dar el caso por como se dieron las cosas.

Estaba por pedir otra bebida cuando alguien le hablo – Perdón por la tardanza pero hoy fue un día peculiarmente pesado.

descuida shisui – dijo akane regalándole una sonrisa comprensiva – me a pasado muchas a veces en el hospital y mas a la hora de salida.

Bueno – dijo shisui tomando asiento en frente de akane – y dime para que me citaste aquí akane - san – dijo shisui mientras pedía una bebida.

mas bien quería hablar de una persona en especifico – dijo akane a lo que shisui entendió – como van las cosas con shizune.

bien. Nada fuera de lo normal – dijo shisui simple mientras que akane lo miraba con cara de "enserio".

sabes shisui es mejor que te quedes como shinobi por que de actor no eres nada creíble sabes – dijo akane a lo que shisui soltó una risa nerviosa – así que será mejor que seas sincero con ligo y me digas como están las cosas con ella.

Bueno – dijo shisui algo nervioso rascándose un poco la nuca – digamos que es un poco fría con migo y algo distante desde que descubrió lo de mi clan. E intentado aclarar las cosas con ella pero es un poco testaruda y hostil con migo así que decidí darle su espacio.

Ya veo – dijo akane analizando lo que le dijo shisui – ahora se cien por ciento sincero con mismo shisui uchiha – dijo akane seria a lo que shisui se tenso un poco por la seriedad de la mujer sientes algo por shizune.

Shusui se quedo callado por unos minutos para después soltar un suspiro pesado y dijo – si pero que tiene que ver esto con mi situación actual con shizune.

Simple pequeño shisui – dijo akane recargándose mejor en su silla y cruzo las piernas y dijo – las mujeres somos algo complicadas de entender inclusos para nosotras mismas podemos ser leales, amorosas y protectoras como inmaduras, irracionales e indecisas pero sobretodo somos muy orgullosas. Y ese es el problema que tienes con shizune que has insultado su orgullo.

Pero no e echo nada malo con ella – dijo shusui a la defensiva.

Le ocultaste lo de el asunto uchiha – dijo akane tranquila tomando algo de su bebida.

shisui rápidamente dijo – pero yo….. – intento decir shusui pero fue interrumpido por akane.

Lo se no estabas en una posición nada fácil eso es entendible para un ninja pero shizune no lo esta viendo como ninja sino como una simple chica – dijo akane confundiendo mas a shusui.

No entiendo a que se refiere akane - san – dijo shusui pero akane siguió explicándole.

Bueno shisui si lo piensas bien la infancia de shizune fue bastante dura ya que desde pequeña perdió a sus padre y a su tío por la guerra y paso parte de su infancia ya adolescencia vagando con tsunade - sama por mucho tiempo, sin un lugar fijo, sin amigos, sin algún lugar donde decir es mi hogar desconfiar de todos y siempre estar alerta de que algún anbu o cobradores las estuvieran siguiendo no es una linda forma de vivir para una niña tan pequeña no crees – dijo akane dejando pensativo pero sin dándole la oportunidad akane siguió hablando.

Cuando llego a konoha por fin shizune pudo tener una vida relativamente normal tener un hogar fijo, una gran familia, amigos se sintió libre de poder tener la vida que siempre quiso. A lo que quiero llegar shisui es que shizune confiaba ciegamente en todos que serian sinceros con ella en especial con tigo, se sintió traicionada cuando se entero por otras personas en lugar de ti pero lo que yo intuyo fue que tenia miedo de perder todo lo que tenia si lo uchihas cumplían sus amenazas – termino de decir akane.

Shisui se quedo pensando en todo lo dicho por akane. después de unos minutos dijo – y que me aconsejas para resolver esta situación con ella.

Intenta no ser un pesado con ella simplemente gánate su confianza de nuevo y trata de sacar el tema poco a poco pero lo mas importante se paciente y veras que tarde o temprano las cosas serán como antes de eso estoy segura – dujo akane dándole una sonrisa sincera a shisui a lo que el solo le sonrió.

Los dos decidieron comer algo ya que era algo tarde mientras que shisui le pedía uno que otro consejo para ganar de de nuevo la confianza de su mejor amiga e interés amoroso

Continuara…


End file.
